Un Giro Insospechado
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash D/H. Del odio al amor hay un paso...
1. El Descubrimiento

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 1: El Descubrimiento_

"La *maravillosa* clase de Pociones" pensó Harry, mientras se dirigía junto con Ron y Hermione al aula del profesor Snape. A pesar de los años, seguía detestando la clase tanto como Severus lo detestaba a él. Desde la primera vez que puso un pie en el oscuro calabozo, supo que las cosas iban a complicarse en aquel lugar.

Iba pensando en todo esto, cuando justo antes de pasar por la puerta, un empujón lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Draco Malfoy paso rápidamente junto a él, mirándolo con su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona. Crabbe y Goyle lo siguieron, empujando a Ron y Hermione también. 

"Maldito" pensó Harry mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-No solo tenemos que soportar a Snape- dijo Ron –Sino a estos tres imbeciles. ¡Odio esta clase!-

-La clase no es el problema- respondió Hermione –En realidad, es interesante, y algún día nos va a servir todo lo que aprendamos aquí. El problema es la compañía-

La chica lanzó una mirada furibunda a Malfoy. Este levantó una ceja desdeñosamente, y desvió la mirada como si los Gryffindor le aburrieran enormemente. 

Ron murmuro algún insulto ininteligible, y después le dijo a Harry:

-Hay que apresurarnos. ¿Primera fila, como siempre?-

-No, no... siéntate con Hermione si quieres, no tengo ganas de ver la cara de Snape en primer plano hoy. Me quedaré atrás.-

Ron lo miró extrañado. Por insistencia de Hermione, se habían empezado a sentar adelante desde primer año, y ahora les gustaba estar cerca de la pizarra y lejos de los Slytherin, pues casi todos se quedaban en las filas de atrás a holgazanear. 

-Como quieras- le dijo Ron - ¡Suerte en tu nueva vida de Slytherin!-

Harry puso cara de malo y le lanzó una bolita de papel, que el pelirrojo esquivó entre risas.

El Gryffindor buscó un asiento vacío. El único que quedaba estaba junto a Pansy Parkinson, quien le dijo con voz chillona: 

-¿Perdido, Potter? ¿O el pobretón y la sangre sucia te abandonaron?-

Harry no le contestó. En realidad, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar que en Pansy. Como la razón por la que no quería sentarse al frente.

Desde hacía un par de meses, Harry tenía la impresión de que alguien lo observaba en clase de Pociones. Sentía esa sensación insistente en la nuca, y cuando volteaba, no veía a nadie demasiado interesado en él. Trató de ignorarlo, pero en realidad le estaba empezando a molestar. Pensó que alguien le había puesto una maldición para fastidiarlo, así que hizo un contra hechizo de protección, pero las cosas seguían igual. No le comentó nada a sus amigos para no parecer paranoico, pero ya se estaba desesperando. 

Después de un mes de esta situación, planeo una sencilla y nada mágica treta. En una clase especialmente tediosa, donde Snape les había dictado todo el tiempo, Harry volvió a sentir la conocida sensación. Esta vez atraparía al mirón. Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo, y disimuladamente lo escondió en su mano. Cuando el maestro estaba de espaldas a ellos, escribiendo algo en la pizarra, alargó la mano un poco y buscó en el reflejo a quien lo estuviera observando. Todos estaban escribiendo, con la vista baja y en silencio. Pero de repente Harry vio, tres bancas detrás de él en la fila de su izquierda, a Draco. Los ojos grises del muchacho lo veían fijamente, pero lo que desconcertó a Harry fue que no era su habitual mirada de odio. No, era diferente; sus facciones estaban suavizadas, sin el menor rastro de burla o coraje. Su expresión en sí parecía la de una de esas antiguas pinturas de rostros soñadores y ensimismados, acaso con un dejo de tristeza en sus hermosas fases. Nunca lo había visto así. 

Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente, tirando su pergamino al suelo. Miró a Draco con furia, aunque no sabía si era por costumbre o por que en realidad estaba molesto. El chico rubio palideció al verse descubierto, y desvió la vista rápidamente. Clavó los ojos en el pergamino y fingió escribir. Pero era demasiado tarde: Harry lo había descubierto. 

No dijo nada a Hermione ni a Ron, pues suponía que esa extraña actitud tenía que ver con cierto incidente con Malfoy hacía seis meses, del cual no comentó nada a sus amigos. Sin embargo, seguía pensando en el por qué de esa mirada. Eran tan diferente a la manera de ser de Draco, que no se podía imaginar que demonios estaba pensando en esos momentos. Su actitud hacia Harry no había cambiado un ápice a pesar de lo que había hecho por él, así que un principio de simpatía, definitivamente no era. O al menos eso pensaba Harry. Decidió hablar con Malfoy; no quería quedarse con la duda, y además, no habían intercambiado mas que los acostumbrados insultos desde aquella noche. Necesitaba saber que había pasado en realidad.


	2. En el Bosque Prohibido

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 2: En el Bosque Prohibido_

Draco Malfoy era... bueno, Draco Malfoy. Odiaba a la mitad del mundo, y a la otra mitad la detestaba. Parecía frío como el hielo, y se regodeaba en el dolor de otros. ¿Sentimientos? No, gracias. Eso era para los perdedores debiluchos. Esa era la ideología que Lucius, su padre, le había inculcado desde siempre. Y toda su vida había creído que era lo correcto. Hasta que conoció a Harry Potter.

El Niño que Vivió era todo lo que Draco no, y por eso lo odió desde el principio. Pero muy en el fondo, lo admiraba. ¿Cómo había podido vencer a Voldemort? Algún grandioso poder debía de tener aquel chico, y no conforme con eso, era popular, tenía amigos y todo el mundo parecía quererlo por él mismo, y no por su dinero (como le sucedía a Draco). Dios, hasta era el buscador estrella de la escuela. 

Malfoy lo odió sus primeros años en Hogwarts, y su rencor se acrecentaba al recordar el desaire que Harry le hizo aquella primera vez en el tren, cuando le ofreció su amistad y prefirió la del pobretón de Ron. A partir de allí, hizo muchos intentos de hundir a Potter, de tratar de que lo expulsaran o algo, pero nunca tuvo éxito. Paso el tiempo, y entre la presión, el desamor de sus padres y los múltiples problemas que empezó a tener en la escuela, Draco estaba al borde del colapso. Y ver al perfecto Harry-Potter-todo-el-tiempo-salvo-al-mundo no lo hacía mas fácil. A sus 16 años estaba a punto de estallar. No eran solo los problemas, era todo. Ya nada le satisfacía, nada le interesaba en verdad, y seguía haciendo las cosas cotidianas (entre ellas molestar a Potter y compañía) solo por costumbre. La vida pasaba y el solo se dejaba llevar por la marea de lo que se suponía tenía que hacer. 

Cierta noche, salió a hurtadillas de Hogwarts y se encaminó al Bosque Prohibido. Necesitaba caminar, aclarar sus pensamientos, olvidarse del asfixiante ambiente del colegio. Estaba haciendo mucho frío, pero aún así se alejó cada vez mas y mas, deseando que el bosque se lo tragara. Y he aquí que llegó a una alta saliente rocosa, bajo la cual estaba el lecho seco de un río. Las afiladas piedras se veían lejos, bajo sus pies. Se preguntó si sería tan grave que se lanzara al vacío. ¿Alguien lo extrañaría en verdad? ¿Qué de bueno había hecho o podría hacer para seguir vivo? Después de todo, era la decepción de la familia; su padre se había encargado de repetírselo muchas veces. 

Los ojos le escocían por las lagrimas y el fuerte viento que despeinaba su cabello. Se sentía cansado, mas cansado de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Casi sin darse cuenta, dio un paso adelante. Unas pequeñas piedras se soltaron de la orilla, y las vio caer brillando a la luz de la luna. Si. Tal vez sería lo mejor. No tenía que seguir vivo solo para complacer a los demás. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, y sería lindo poder echarse a dormir y no despertar jamás. El dulce olvido de todo, abandonar la conciencia de lo que se es. Sintió que las piernas no lo sostenían. 

Pero de repente,  un pensamiento empezó a crecer mas y mas en él. Se iba a dejar vencer por _ellos_. Iba a acabar con lo único que realmente le pertenecía, su vida, por el sufrimiento y las circunstancias que desde siempre habían tejido los demás a su alrededor. Su padre, su madre, sus "amigos"... ellos no eran los que sufrían por las cosas que hacían o decían, era él. Él siempre había sido una marioneta con la que todos jugaban, y nunca hizo otra cosa que seguir el juego. Sintió que su espíritu se inflamó dentro de él. ¿Iba a permitir que lo vencieran? ¿De eso se trataba? ¡Era una estupidez! Él iba a ser el muerto, no ellos. Una rabia ciega lo invadió. ¡No lo iba a permitir!

Furioso, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, pero el piso se desmoronó bajo él, y resbaló por la orilla hasta quedar suspendido en el aire, solo aferrado de los dedos a la inestable roca. Su corazón palpitaba violentamente, y se dio cuenta de que si soltaba una mano para alcanzar su varita, que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, caería, y quien sabe si podría tomarla antes de llegar al fondo. 

-_Accio varita_- susurro con un hilo de voz. Sintió que su varita se movía en su bolsillo, pero fue inútil: estaba atorada. Un sudor frío lo recorrió, y los brazos empezaba a acalambrársele. No veía casi nada, pues el polvo le caía en los ojos, cegándolo. No se atrevía a moverse; pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se trató de impulsar hacia arriba. Lo que sucedió después fue muy confuso.

Sintió la roca cediendo bajo sus dedos, y escuchó su propio grito ahogado al momento de caer. Pero en ese instante, una mano lo aferró de la muñeca, y después se sintió levantado hasta un lugar seguro. 

Allí, tumbado en el suelo, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se pasó las manos por los ojos para ver a la persona que estaba junto a él.

Potter. Estaba sentado, jadeando por el esfuerzo, y lo miraba con cara de incredulidad. 

-Malfoy- dijo -¿Estas bien?-

Draco lo vio por un momento, y sin decir palabra, se levantó trabajosamente y hecho a correr rumbo al castillo lo mas rápido que pudo. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación. Entonces se desplomó en el piso y no supo mas.

¡Hola! :) Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. A penas son las bases de la historia, por eso no ha pasado gran cosa, pero poco a poco se irá poniendo mas interesante y "picante", je, je :)

Cherry Malfoy, Gabriela, Renialt, Morwe, Janis y Ágata_Necro Princes, mil gracias por sus reviews!!! :D 

**Lanthir**


	3. El Observador Invisible

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

_PD. Lamento la enorme tardanza en la actualización de este fic, pero me quede sin internet desde hace varias semanas y apenas acabo de conectarme de nuevo :P ¡Lo siento! Pero a partir de ahora, voy a subir los capítulos conforme los vaya transcribiendo, de hecho, ya casi tengo terminada la historia, pero tengo que pasarla de la libreta a la PC. Este fanfic no va a ser muy largo, pero espero que les guste :) Mil gracias por los reviews, si les gusta lo que leen, dejen mas, ¿Sip? :D Ah! Y "El incidente" del que habla Harry en el capitulo 1, es precisamente la casi caída de Draco de la colina, que es lo que se describe en los capítulos 2 y 3 de este fic. Espero que no haya muchas confusiones respecto a los tiempos que manejo en los primeros capítulos, me gusta exponer lo que sintió cada uno en las mismas situaciones. Tómenlo como flash-back de Harry o de Draco :)  Por el momento, todo se ve muy tranquilo, pero conforme vaya avanzando, va a haber bastante yaoi y finalmente slash ;) Ahora si, aquí está la actualización!_

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 3: El Observador Invisible_

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó de improviso, recordando todo, aunque esperando que fuera una pesadilla. Pero la tierra en su ropa y sus manos raspadas le dijeron que había sucedido en verdad. Se bañó en total estado de confusión, sintiéndose feliz de estar vivo, y con una nueva resolución de llevar su vida por otro camino. Pero al mismo tiempo, le intrigaba el por que Potter había estado allí en ese justo momento, y por que lo había salvado. ¿Acaso no era mejor para él que hubiera muerto? Empezó a comprender que Harry en realidad era un buen tipo, y no un hipócrita, como a veces pensaba. Una punzada de remordimiento lo atacó, por no haberle dicho nada al haberlo salvado. Pero los años de desprecio no podían desaparecer tan fácilmente, y él, Draco Malfoy, nunca había dado las gracias. Se sintió humillado y bastante estúpido por toda la situación, y solo atinó a decidir que actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado. Aceptó a regañadientes que Potter no era tan malo, y rogó por que no dijera nada del incidente. Volvió a ocultar sus emociones bajo una mascara de desprecio como siempre (algunas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar), y bajó al Gran Comedor.

Harry había salido al Bosque Prohibido la noche del incidente. Buscaba unas extrañas flores que Hermione adoraba, pero que solo se daban en el interior de la floresta. Pensaba mandárselas en nombre de Ron, a ver si de una vez por todas se decidían a salir formalmente. El pelirrojo estaba enamorado de Hermione desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero se limitaba a suspirar por ella en silencio. Nunca había tomado el valor para dar el primer paso, y la chica estaba en las mismas condiciones, a pesar de sentir por Ron algo mas que amistad. Harry sabía de los sentimientos de ambos, y arriesgándose a parecer entrometido, decidió ayudarles un poco. Esa noche, había tomado la capa invisible y cuando todos estaban dormidos, salió sigilosamente del castillo. Trató de no adentrarse demasiado en el bosque, pues a pesar de estar protegido de las miradas, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar. Estaba en los linderos del terreno, examinando con cuidado las matas que brotaban del suelo, cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo a una figura que pasaba a escasos metros junto a él. El cabello rubio, que ahora parecía blanco a la luz de la luna llena y esa cualidad casi felina en los movimientos eran inconfundibles. 

"¿Malfoy? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?" se preguntó Harry. Lo vio pasar de largo e internarse en el bosque, con una agitación nada propia en el arrogante chico. Por un momento, le pareció ver una lagrima que caía por la pálida mejilla del muchacho, pero no le pareció posible. Seguro era algún efecto de la luz en sus gafas. Decidió seguirlo, cuidando de que no lo viera ni escuchara. Cuando estuviera mas descuidado, se quitaría la capa, le gritaría al oído y le daría un susto de padre y señor mío. El Gryffindor rió entre dientes y se apresuro a seguir al otro.  

Avanzaron lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, alejándose mas de lo que había esperado. Draco parecía no darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaban, y Harry solo lo veía como una figura pálida delante de él, que caminaba por momentos como si un dolor le oprimiera el pecho. Estaba perplejo; no se podía imaginar que le pasaba al orgulloso Slytherin. Harry se estaba empezando a aburrir del jueguito, y cuando vio que Malfoy trepó por un empinado risco, decidió dejarlo por la paz. Se sentó en una roca al pie de la colina, secándose el sudor de la frente, y observó al otro chico. Estaba en la en la orilla de una saliente bastante peligrosa. Veía como el viento había soltado el pelo de Draco, jugando con los largos mechones. El Slytherin se había dejado crecer el cabello desde tercer año, y ahora le caía hasta media espalda. Harry siempre se había sentido secretamente maravillado por ese cabello rubio, que bajo cierta luz se veía casi blanco. Se veía sedoso y suave, tan diferente al suyo propio, que nunca se acomodaba como él quería. Obviamente, nunca comentó nada de esto con sus amigos; apenas si aceptaba tener estos pensamientos el mismo. 

Draco se apretujó en la capa, abrazándose él mismo, y bajó la cabeza como si estuviera sollozando. Harry se empezó a preocupar en serio cuando vio al rubio dar un paso adelante. Se puso en pie de un salto, murmurando "¡¿Que vas a hacer?! ¡No, no, no, estupido!". Se quedó congelado un segundo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vio como Malfoy se daba la vuelta, resbalaba y quedaba precariamente sostenido en la orilla del precipicio. Harry salió corriendo rumbo a la colina sin pensarlo, soltando la capa invisible, y empezó a trepar lo mas rápido que podía. Cuando llegó a la cima, casi sin aliento, se lanzó a la orilla justo a tiempo para aferrar la mano de Draco. Lo subió trabajosamente, y se dejó caer al suelo, jadeando. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar, y se quedó mas pasmado cuando le preguntó a Malfoy si estaba bien, y este, sin mas, echó a correr. Harry se tumbó en el suelo, viendo las estrellas, y sintiendo una extraña y profunda tristeza. Había salvado la vida de su peor enemigo, y este no le había dicho ni una palabra a cambio. Pero ese no era el motivo real de su pesar. Ver a Malfoy en ese estado, tan desvalido, a punto de acabar con su vida de la forma mas absurda; y después observar esa pálida piel llena de polvo y surcada por la lagrimas, fue algo que muy a su pesar, le rompió el corazón. Harry siempre había considerado a Draco como el Imbecil Mas Grande de Hogwarts, un niño mimado sin oficio ni beneficio. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que ese chico malcriado, debajo de todo su desprecio y odio por los demás, podía sentir algo. La expresión en su cara era de absoluta derrota y dolor. Era difícil explicar lo que esos ojos grises decían en esos crudos momentos. 

Así que, después de todo, el Slytherin tenía algo mas que desprecio por dentro; Harry se preguntó que cosa podía haberle causado tanto daño como para que tratara de matarse. Dolor. Él lo conocía bien. Lo conoció desde los amargos años con los Dursley, y lo siguió sintiendo cuando supo que sus padres no habían muerto en un accidente, sino que habían sido asesinados por Voldemort. El dolor también había estado cuando Hermione había sido petrificada, o cuando se encontró cara a cara con Sirius antes de saber la verdad. Cho Chang. Cedric Diggory. Voldemort. Dios... era raro que un chico de su edad con tanto dolor en su vida no hubiera tomado la decisión que unos minutos antes había tomado Draco. No podía culparlo, y mas aún, se sintió extrañamente identificado con él en esos momentos. 

Harry se quedó pensando en todo esto, cayendo en cuenta de lo extraño de todo el asunto, hasta que le dio frío y bajó a buscar su capa. Se la puso, y se dirigió al colegio. En el camino, pensó que había sido un tonto al no haber usado un hechizo de levitación para salvar a Malfoy. "¿Qué clase de mago soy?" pensó mientras despertaba a la Dama Gorda diciéndole la contraseña. Subió al dormitorio, y cuidando de no despertar a nadie, se metió a la cama y se quedó dormido. 

Al día siguiente, el chico despertó al escuchar a Ron hablándole alarmado mientras lo sacudía.

-¡Harry, Harry! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estas bien?-

-MMM... ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- respondió Harry todavía adormecido.

-¿Por qué estas lleno de tierra? ¿a dónde fuiste?- le dijo Ron mientras veía sus ropas sucias.

Harry se recriminó por no haberse cambiado antes de dormir. Dudó un momento, pues no sabía si contarle a Ron el extraño episodio con Malfoy o no.

-Eh... yo... iba a ver a Hagrid- dijo, mientras se levantaba y se sacaba el pijama sucio- pero por accidente me caí en un charco antes de llegar. Así que regresé, pero estaba tan cansado que me dormí sin cambiarme-

"Bueno, esa es la excusa mas estúpida que he inventado" pensó, mientras Ron lo miraba escéptico. Pero al final solo le reclamó el no haberlo despertado para ir él también. Todo estaba bien.

Ambos se bañaron y cambiaron para ir al Gran Comedor. Harry no estaba seguro del por que no le había dicho nada a su amigo, pero decidió no hacerlo. El pelirrojo odiaba a Malfoy tal vez mas que él mismo, y seguro tomaría lo ocurrido para burlarse del rubio, y eso, en el estado mental de Draco, no sería nada conveniente. 

Entraron al comedor, y Harry buscó con la vista a Draco. Estaba en el lugar de costumbre, con los ojos fijos en el Gryffindor. Había aprehensión en su mirada, como si preguntara "¿Has dicho algo?". Harry trató de verlo con todo el desprecio que pudo, pero los ojos de Malfoy parecían implorarle no hablar de lo ocurrido. Era tan raro verlo así...

Con un pequeño gesto de aceptación y una leve inclinación de cabeza, Harry le indicó que  todo estaba bien. Draco respiró aliviado, y entonces los dos se vieron fijamente. Parecía que el chico rubio quería decir algo, y Harry, cosa extraña, en verdad quería saber que era. Los ojos esmeraldas se perdieron en las grises profundidades de los iris de Draco, y un vago pensamiento cruzó por su mente en esos momentos. El color de los ojos de Malfoy era muy inusual. Nunca había visto ojos de un tono tan plateado, casi metálico, como los de él.  Eran hermosos. Si, eran hermosos...

Pero el hechizo se rompió unos instantes después. Malfoy recuperó su habitual altivez y desvió la mirada hacia Crabbe, para decirle quien sabe que cosa; el gordo muchacho rió estúpidamente.

Harry salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó a Hermione llamarlo desde la mesa.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué esperas? Ven a desayunar-

El chico, aún un poco turbado, se dirigió hacia sus amigos. No comentó nada a nadie, ni ese día ni en los siguientes meses. Pasó el tiempo y las cosas siguieron como siempre; Malfoy molestándolos todo el tiempo, los Gryffindor (y sobre todo Ron) buscando ingeniosas formas de fastidiarlo, en fin. 

Harry se sentía molesto por la actitud de Draco después de lo que ocurrió, y en el fondo, estaba dolido, como si el Slytherin hubiera sido alguien muy querido que le retirara la palabra de repente, sin ninguna explicación. Era algo como lo de Ron en cuarto curso, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía diferente. Maldición, que no se aguantaba el mismo.

Cinco meses después, Harry empezó a sentir las miradas de Draco en clase de pociones.


	4. En la habitacion del Enemigo

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 4: En la habitación del Enemigo_

A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando Harry lo descubrió observándolo en la clase de Snape. Trató de disimular, pero sabía que Potter había notado (o por lo menos sospechado) el significado de su mirada. Ni él mismo entendía el porque de su reciente simpatía hacia Potter. Simplemente sabía que después de todo, las cosas habían cambiado, y entre mas se esforzaba por seguir molestándolo como siempre (el ya no dejar que otras personas manejaran su vida no quería decir que abandonara su hobby favorito), menos ganas tenía. Pasaron los meses y ahora, por lo general, eran Crabbe y Goyle los que empezaban, mientras Draco, con reticencia, los secundaba. Aunque para los Gryffindor daba igual. Malfoy siempre había sido el líder, y ahora seguro no diferenciaban quien empezaba y quien no. 

Había empezado a seguir a Harry disimuladamente y a examinar cada uno de sus movimientos, viendo como se comportaba con sus amigos, como fijaba esos ojos verdes en la snitch cuando jugaba quidditch, como estudiaba en la biblioteca, como se comía su segunda ración de hojuelas de avena... maldición, que ni siquiera supo cuando el juego "Fastidiar a Potter" se convirtió en "Asechar a Potter".

El día que Harry lo descubrió observándolo, Draco lo empujó en la entrada de la clase de Pociones. Pero en realidad, ese contacto distaba mucho de ser una agresión. Desde hacía días, Harry no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera lo había visto. Y el rubio se encontró extrañando esa voz, que a pesar de hablarle con odio, no perdía su musicalidad. Extrañaba esos ojos esmeraldas que echaban chispas cada vez que lo veían. Este gesto al principio le parecía divertido, le encantaba hacerlo rabiar, pero después le empezó a parecer sumamente sexy...

¡¡¡Un momento!!!

¿Desde cuando Harry Potter le parecía sexy a Draco Malfoy?

El Slytherin estaba en esos momentos en su cama, meditando sobre los pensamientos que le estaba provocando El Niño que Vivió. Se levantó y se sentó junto a la pequeña ventana de su habitación privada, mirando el cielo color tinta y el césped húmedo al ras de su ventana. Los dormitorios de Slytherin era semi-subterráneos, y solo unos pocos poseían ventanas a la altura del césped mismo, como el de Draco. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, y la sensación de un cubetazo de agua fría lo atenazó.

"¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?" pensó, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. Un par de veces le habían atraído los chicos, en realidad no era nada raro, pero Potter??? 

Aunque haciendo análisis de conciencia, ese cuerpo esbelto y esos ojos verdes le habían hecho voltear mas de una vez, y no precisamente para insultar...¿Sería posible? Tenía que admitirlo. El Gryffindor le parecía atractivo. Maldición. Y lo peor, es que siendo aún mas sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir también que después de ese tiempo de haberlo observado no con odio, sino con la cabeza fría y ecuánime,  se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo... en realidad no tenía nada de malo. Era un buen chico en definitiva. Despreciable tipo atractivo y encantador, del que cualquiera se podría enamorar.... ¿Enamorar? ¡¡¡¡Doble maldición!!!!

Harry... Harry... Harry. Locas fantasías de pasar tiempo juntos, y hacerse amigos, y salir y amarse hasta el cansancio se dispararon en la rubia cabeza. Pensó en aquellas posibilidades con una sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios, hasta que se obligó a volver a la realidad. 

"¿Acaso estas demente?" se dijo a si mismo. La sonrisa se borró de su cara, mientras comprendía que había un pequeño detalle con el que no había contado: Potter lo odiaba.

La frustración fue latente. Nadie tenía la culpa de ese odio mas que él; había empezado a hostigar a Harry desde el principio, por razones equivocadas. Y ahora estaba pagando la consecuencias. Joder.

Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, como un león enjaulado, furioso consigo mismo. De repente, escuchó unos golpecitos en su ventana. Volteó, pero no había nadie; solo el césped que brillaba con unas gotas de rocío. Se volvieron a escuchar los golpes, y Draco se acercó hasta prácticamente pegar la nariz al cristal, escudriñando el exterior. Un momento después, un par de ojos verdes aparecieron ante él, dándole un susto que lo hizo gritar.

Era Harry, de rodillas ante la ventana y con aire malicioso al ver la cara de Draco. Se terminó de sacar la capa invisible, ante la azorada mirada del Slytherin, y le dijo:

-¡Vaya! Ignoraba que te diera tanto miedo. De haberlo sabido, te hubiera matado de un susto hace tiempo-

Draco cerró la boca de inmediato, y respondió con su acostumbrada voz cargada de desprecio:

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

-Necesito hablar contigo, y como no conozco la contraseña de tu casa, vine por este lado. Abre la ventana y déjame pasar- El tono de Harry era tan imperativo y firme, que Draco giró la perilla y lo dejó entrar sin decir nada.

Harry se deslizó por la estrecha ventana y jaló la capa después. La dejó sobre el respaldo de un sillón, y observó a su alrededor. Era una habitación mas amplia y fina que la que compartía con sus compañeros en Gryffindor, y estaba llena de elegantes muebles de piel y madera. La decoración tenía los colores de Slytherin, verde y plateado. Hacía mucho frío, pues el fuego no estaba prendido en la chimenea, pero el chico rubio que lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y desconfianza parecía no notarlo. 

-¿Acaso no tienes frío, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, tallándose los brazos. 

-No- contestó con voz glacial. Estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hasta ese momento, Harry cayó en cuenta de que Draco estaba medio desnudo; solo llevaba los ligeros pantalones del pijama, que eran casi del mismo color que el pálido torso desnudo, lleno de esos esbeltos músculos que a los escultores les gusta representar. Traía el rubio cabello suelto, cayéndole descuidadamente sobre los hombros, y sus delicados pies parecían helados, tal vez a causa de estar descalzo y parado sobre el frío piso. Sin embargo, parecía no darse cuenta. Un mechón rebelde le resbalaba por los ojos, y lo apartó con un gesto distraído. Tenía los ojos clavados en el Gryffindor, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación extraña que sintiera hace meses en el Gran Comedor, cuando se perdió en la mirada plateada del rubio. De repente, se percató de que los rasgos del fino rostro frente a él habían pasado de la desconfianza del principio a una rara media sonrisa que no era la acostumbrada del Slytherin. 

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado literalmente embobado viendo de arriba abajo a Draco, y que este se había dado cuenta perfectamente. Sintiendo la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas, retiró la vista rápidamente.

Draco, por su parte, se sintió bastante asombrado y al mismo tiempo emocionado al ver la forma en que Harry lo observó. Así que después de todo, no le era indiferente al muchacho de suéter rojo y pijama a rayas frente a él. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la timidez de Potter; se veía encantador todo sonrojado, aparentemente muy interesado en el diseño del tapiz de la pared, jugueteando con los dedos en una obvia actitud de nerviosismo. 

Después de la casi desesperación que se había apoderado de Draco un rato antes, ahora se sentía de nuevo en control de la situación. Muy bien. Decidió tantear el terreno y jugar con el otro chico un poco... solo un poco. En realidad, ya no tenía tantas ganas de molestarlo como antes. Recordaba que Harry le salvó la vida. Se dejó caer en la cama, conciente de la sensualidad de sus movimientos, y dirigió una mirada inocente al chico moreno.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, apoyado en unos almohadones de seda verde.

-¿Bien que?- contesto Harry estúpidamente, al parecer muy concentrado en una pequeña mancha en el piso. Todo el valor que había sentido al dirigirse allí se había esfumado. Se supone que iba a hablar con Draco, a preguntarle que se traía con él y a decirle que lo dejara en paz de una vez. A hablar sobre lo que pasó la noche del incidente, tal vez... eso era algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. 

Ahora se preguntaba que demonios hacía en ese lugar, sintiéndose mas raro y confundido que nunca, aunque no sabía exactamente por que.

La voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando le dijo en un tono suave y acariciante:

-Dijiste que venías a hablar, Potter. Habla entonces o haz algo, pero no te quedes ahí parado solamente-

Harry vio al otro muchacho levantar una ceja sugerentemente, sus finos labios curvándose en una sonrisa que parecía una invitación. 

¿Qué demonios se proponía? ¿No estaba conciente de lo que hacía, o jugaba deliberadamente con él? Parecía que quisiera seducirlo. Al menos ese tono se usaba en la TV para eso, por que a él nadie lo había querido seducir antes. Bueno, una vez descubrió a Colin Creevey mirándolo fijamente mientras se duchaba después de un entrenamiento de quidditch, y el pequeño muchacho lo había visto con una mirada que parecía decir "no que comido en una semana", pero definitivamente esto era mas confuso y sutil. La situación se estaba poniendo incomoda... principalmente por que se supone que tendría que sentirse ofendido por las insinuaciones de Malfoy. Y no se sentía ofendido. En lo absoluto. Podía sentir la camisa pegándose incómodamente a su cuerpo por un repentino sudor, a pesar de que hacía frío, y un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando Malfoy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia él. 

Harry se quedó perplejo cuando lo tomó por el hombro y lo llevó hacia un sillón frente a la chimenea. Alcanzó su varita, y murmurando "_incendio_" prendió el fuego. Después, se sentó en el brazo del sillón, apoyando el codo en el respaldo del asiento. Draco tenía la misma expresión soñadora que le había visto en clase de Pociones, viendo las llamas danzando en el hogar. Harry veía la piel impoluta de su pecho a unos centímetros de su cara, con un reflejo dorado a causa del fuego frente a ellos. Los pequeños pezones rosados sobresalían en la lampiña piel, y Harry noto una creciente excitación dentro de él. "Esto no me esta afectando, no siento nada" se decía a si mismo, aunque el ritmo acelerado de su corazón decía lo contrario. "¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?!" se recriminó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-No te he agradecido por salvarme aquella noche- dijo Draco de repente, con la voz mas sincera que hasta ese momento le había escuchado Harry. El Gryffindor se quedó congelado, sin saber que decir. Levantó los ojos hacia ese rostro afilado que seguía observando las llamas. -Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Gracias.- susurro el rubio, sin apartar la vista del fuego.

-No... no hay de que- dijo Harry, sintiéndose algo cohibido. Toda la escena parecía salida de un universo alternativo que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Sin embargo, aprovechando que el Slytherin parecía dispuesto a hablar en ese momento, le preguntó lo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza esos meses:- Malfoy... ¿Por qué... querías hacerlo?-

El rostro de Draco se endureció. 

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo tranquilamente, aunque con un dejo de rigidez en la voz.

-No te molestes, es solo que... pues nunca me imagine que pudieras hacer algo así, y en verdad, si necesitas ayuda...-

-Potter- dijo Draco clavando una mirada dura en Harry- me basto y me sobro para arreglar mis propios asuntos. No me conoces en lo absoluto, y el que te haya permitido entrar aquí sin lanzarte un _cruciatus_ es solo por que te debía las gracias, y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie. Ahora, si no tienes nada mas que decir, creo que deberías regresar a tu habitación-

Draco no supo por que reaccionó de esa forma. Solo sintió aquel arraigado orgullo Malfoy ofuscado por la preocupación de Potter. Se sintió humillado, y aunque una parte de él sintió deseos de abandonarse por una vez y aceptar los ofrecimientos del Gryffindor, otra parte se negó a dejar que lo vieran en ese estado de debilidad. La satisfacción de saber que le era atractivo a Harry se vio opacada de repente por la irritación hacia el chico moreno. Era ilógico, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Harry se molestó. Creía que por una vez podía ser razonable con su eterno enemigo, pero por lo visto seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Al diablo Malfoy y sus problemas y su estúpido orgullo y su maravilloso cuerpo. "Me lo tengo bien ganado por tomarme la molestia" se dijo a si mismo.

-Bien Malfoy- dijo Harry enojado, poniéndose de pie y buscando su capa- entonces solo me resta decirte que dejes de fastidiarme en Pociones con esa estúpida mirada de borrego enamorado, no se que tramas, pero no quiero que lo sigas haciendo-

Draco sintió que su sangre hervía ante esas palabras. Humillación. Se levantó de un salto y gritó:

-¡Imbecil! ¡Lárgate de aquí y vuelve con la gentuza a la que perteneces!-

-¡Y tú quédate en tu nido, asquerosa serpiente!-   

-¡Muérete Potter!-

-¡Púdrete Malfoy!-

Harry salió por la ventana hecho una furia, un momento antes de que los cristales estallaran en mil pedazos detrás de él. Un afilado pedazo de vidrio se le encajó en la pierna, haciéndolo gritar. El dolor fue como un relámpago enceguecedor, y tuvo que sentarse, pues las rodillas se le doblaron involuntariamente. Se revisó la herida, y vio que era sumamente profunda, prácticamente podría haber metido los dedos a través del corte, y de el manaba la sangre a borbotones. "Seguramente me ha cortado una arteria" pensó, apretando los dientes para retirar el fragmento de vidrio y apareciendo una gasa para presionarla sobre la herida. Se levantó y trató de caminar, pero no podía; solo consiguió que la sangre saliera aún mas furiosamente. Sintió las lagrimas correr por su cara aún sin quererlo, y el dolor aumentando cada vez más. Se quedó parado, apoyado en un solo pie y pensando en como llegaría a la enfermería, cuando vio a Draco salir por la ventana y correr hacia él.

-¡Harry, Harry! Lo siento, lo siento- le dijo con la cara aún mas pálida de lo normal y los ojos desorbitados, mientras veía la sangre que empezaba a encharcarse en el pasto- No creí que te fuera a alcanzar, lo lamento tanto...-

Harry se dejo caer al suelo de nuevo. Se sentía mal. No sabía si era por el horrible mareo que empezaba a azotarlo o por que era cierto, pero Malfoy parecía auténticamente preocupado por él.

-Estúpido hijo de...- empezó a decir Harry, pero una niebla negra lo empezó a cubrir. Lo último que vio fueron esos ojos grises mirándolo con una mezcla de pánico y preocupación, y sintió el roce de un sedoso cabello en el rostro cuando unos brazos lo levantaron en el aire. 

¡Hola a todas! :) Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, je, je, que mala soy!! Pero bueno... por algo pasan las cosas, no lo olviden. Mil gracias por los reviews, eso me alienta a escribir mas, ¡Gracias! :D No olviden dejar sus mensajes, y si lo desean, pueden escribirme a lanthir_l@hotmail.com

Ah! Y aunque no viene al caso, si les gusta LOTR, también tengo un fanfic slash de L/A aquí en ff.net. Se llama "El hombre y el Elfo", esta en la correspondiente sección de LOTR en clasificación R. Si les interesa,  pueden ir a leerlo y dejar reviews (je, je, propaganda :)

Nos vemos!!!

**Lanthir**


	5. Un amigo en Problemas

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 5: Un amigo en problemas_

Harry se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Sentía una sensación de entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, y tenía la cabeza ladeada incómodamente hacia la derecha. No se escuchaba nada a su alrededor, pero había un olor a antiséptico que ya conocía de algún lugar. Era la enfermería. 

"Que bien" pensó, sin mucho sentido. Entonces empezó a recordar lo que pasó; los gritos, la salida de la habitación de Malfoy y la explosión de la ventana. Así que por eso estaba ahí. Tenía la boca seca, y deseó fervientemente un vaso con agua. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, y lo que vio lo desconcertó, aún en su estado de aturdimiento.

Malfoy estaba en la cama junto a él, a tan solo un metro de distancia. Con la cabeza vuelta hacia Harry, tenía los ojos cerrados, y el cabello platinado revuelto sobre la almohada. La sabana lo cubría hasta la cintura, y un gran vendaje atravesaba su pecho, como si tuviera rotas las costillas. Tenía un profundo corte en la ceja, y la reciente costra rojiza contrastaba con su pálida piel. A pesar de estar dormido (o desmayado mas bien), su expresión parecía de sufrimiento.

-¡Muérete Potter!-

-¡Púdrete Malfoy!-

Draco vio a Harry darle la espalda y salir por la ventana, arrastrando tras de si la capa invisible. Mal nacido. ¿Cómo era posible que después de haber sentido algo por él hace tan solo unos momentos, ahora quisiera matarlo? Humillación, desprecio. Parecía que era lo único que Potter podía darle desde que eran niños.

Sin razonar en lo que estaba haciendo, Draco tomó su varita y la dirigió a la ventana.

-_¡Fragmentaria!_- exclamó. Un rayo de luz blanca salió hacia el vidrio, que se hizo añicos con un gran estruendo. Draco tuvo que cubrirse la cara con las manos para evitar que los cristales le cayeran encima; creyó oír un grito ahogado entre el ruido.

"Te asuste, idiota" pensó, riendo entre dientes. Dirigió la varita hacia el marco de la ventana, y dijo:

-_Cristal reparo_- El vidrió volvió a unirse, quedando como al principio.

Entonces, se fijó en el campo; Harry estaba sentado en el pasto, de espaldas a él. Unos leves gemidos de dolor salían de sus labios, y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, volvió a caer. Draco supo que algo no estaba bien; un extraño sentimiento de urgencia lo atenazó, así que se apresuró a salir. Cuando llegó junto a Harry, el corazón se le encogió: Una larga y profunda herida atravesaba el muslo del Gryffindor; su pantalón estaba empapado de sangre, y esta seguía manando sin control. El rostro del chico palidecía mas a cada instante. 

Malfoy se asustó mucho, y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró disculpándose frenéticamente. Nunca sintió tal pesar al ver a alguien herido, hubiera preferido ser él el lastimado. Un vago pensamiento de que eso no era natural en él pasó por su cabeza, pero se desvaneció al ver a Harry desmayarse. Su corazón se detuvo. Allí estaba él, junto al cuerpo desangrado de su eterno enemigo, sin nadie que atestiguara que todo fue un accidente. Su mente se dirigió de inmediato hacia Lucius; preferiría ir a Azkaban a esperar lo que su padre haría con él si se enterara de esto. ¿Podría ocultar el cuerpo? ¿En verdad nadie lo había visto, o en ese mismo momento alguien lo estaría espiando por una de las muchas ventanas? ¿De verdad creerían que fue un accidente? Su mente viajaba de un pensamiento a otro a la velocidad de la luz, pero se detuvo al ver al chico de anteojos tirado a sus pies, en medio de un charco de sangre. El le había salvado la vida, le había dado una nueva oportunidad, ¿en verdad lo dejaría morir, si es que estaba vivo aún? Con manos temblorosas, buscó su varita, pero no la encontró; seguro se cayó en alguna parte del oscuro césped o de su habitación. No la veía por ningún lado. Al diablo la magia; con decisión, tomó a Harry en brazos, y se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo, rumbo a la enfermería. Sentía la cálida sangre cayendo sobre su pantalón, y manchando sus manos. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba su cabeza: "No te mueras, resiste".

Para cuando había cruzado las puerta y empezaba a subir la escaleras de mármol, sentía que las piernas le fallaban y tenía los brazos agarrotados. No podía más. Jadeando, se detuvo en un rellano y depositó a Harry en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse. Volteó para todos lados, buscando a alguien a quien pedir ayuda, cuando vio a un chico pelirrojo y pecoso bajando las escaleras rumbo a ellos.

-¡Wesley!- dijo Draco, aliviado- Tienes que...- pero su frase fue bruscamente interrumpida.

Ron, con la boca abierta de asombro, veía alternativamente a Harry y a Draco. Un segundo después, su cara se transformó en una mueca de odio, y antes de que el Slytherin pudiera seguir hablando, Ron levantó su varita, y gritó:

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-

Draco voló por los aires y rodó escaleras abajo. El pelirrojo lo siguió, con una furia nunca antes vista en él. Malfoy chocó contra la pared del siguiente descanso, deteniendo su caída. Con el cuerpo adolorido y sintiendo que algo caliente y corrosivo le caía en el ojo, se puso de pie trabajosamente.

-Espera... no...- le dijo a Ron. Pero el chico levantó su varita una vez mas, con los ojos inyectados de ira, y dijo en voz baja y fría:

-_Crucio_-

El rubio sintió que el mundo estallaba en pedazos junto con él. Parecía que le clavaban mil puñales candentes en todo el cuerpo, y el dolor borró todo pensamiento coherente de su cabeza; lo único que podía pensar era en que por favor, por favor todo terminara. Cuando por fin el dolor dejó de atacarlo, se quedó allí, jadeando sobre el frío suelo, y escuchó unas últimas palabras.

-_Desmaius_-

Harry parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la vista. Si, ese era Malfoy. En una situación como esa tendría que haber sentido un gran coraje hacia Draco, ¿No es así? Por su culpa estaba ahí, herido. 

Pues bien, sucedió todo lo contrario. Harry sintió profundamente que el rubio estuviera así, en ese estado indefenso como aquella ocasión en el Bosque Prohibido. No se explicaba como había llegado ahí y quien lo había herido de esa manera, pero allí estaba de nuevo, sin la muralla de despotismo y apariencias que lo caracterizaban. Casi parecía dulce, como un pobre ángel caído y maltratado, que aún conservara su belleza a pesar de todo. Harry se levantó, un poco mareado, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama del Slytherin. Apartó los cabellos que le caían sobre los ojos, y le susurró:

-Estúpido... si no hubieras reaccionado así...-

"Que raro sentir eso por tu peor enemigo" le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. "No, el no es tu peor enemigo. Ese es Voldemort. Este chico es solo un pobre niño perdido con ideas equivocadas". "Que extraño".  "Así es".

En ese momento, Harry escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Era Hermione, con su abundante cabellera castaña ondeando tras de si.

-¡Harry! ¡Estas despierto! ¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo, abrazándolo tan fuerte que le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

-Estoy bien, creo- contestó Harry, revisándose la pierna. Tenía un vendaje sobre la herida, pero no le dolía. Solo la sensación de entumecimiento persistía.

-Harry, hay un problema...- dijo Hermione, con voz grave y preocupada- Es Ron. Él... atacó a Malfoy en las escaleras. Tu estabas herido, y él estaba sobre ti... pensó que te había matado. No se que le hizo, no me lo quiso decir, pero fue algo grave, por que la Señora Pomfrey  no ha podido despertarlo. Ron me fue a buscar al dormitorio después de atacarlo, para que te cuidara mientras buscaba ayuda. Le avisaron a Dumbledore, y se lo llevó a su despacho. No me han dejado verlo, Harry; no se que va a pasarle...-

Hermione bajó la mirada, y vio la mano de su amigo sobre la frente de Draco. Volvió a ver a Harry a los ojos, desconcertada.

Harry retiró la mano rápidamente.

-Hermione, el no me atacó en las escaleras, me estaba trayendo a la enfermería-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como...?- dijo Hermione, mas confundida aún. 

Harry le contó todo lo que pasó, desde el incidente en el Bosque, las miradas en la clase de Snape, la visita a la habitación seguida de la pelea y del hechizo que reventó la ventana, hiriéndolo. Le contó todo, salvo el hecho de que Draco parecía haber querido seducirlo por unos instantes, y que a él no le había parecido tan mala idea después de todo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Pero por que no nos habías dicho nada de esto? ¿Y como se te ocurrió ir a la habitación de Malfoy tu solo? ¡¿Acaso estas loco?!- chilló la chica, medio histérica.

-Shhh, baja la voz, la Señora Pomfrey te va a oír. Lo se, fue estúpido, pero no pensé que fuera a pasar todo esto...-

-Sí, y no pensaste en que Ron te buscaría en todo el castillo si te ibas sin avisarle- dijo Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, no estas siendo junta conmigo...- reclamó Harry, empezando a molestarse.

-Esta bien, esta bien. No podrías haber sabido...- dijo la chica pasándose las manos por la cara. Se quedó pensando un momento, y mirando a Harry con decisión, le explicó:- Ahora escúchame. Voy a ir al despacho de Dumbledore de nuevo, a ver si ya dejó salir a Ron. Mientras tanto, trata de despertar a este cretino, y convéncelo de que no lo acuse. Que diga que fue un accidente o algo así. Chantajéalo de ser posible con lo de la ventana. Y ante todo, no se te ocurra decirle a Pomfrey, Dumbledore o a quien venga que Malfoy en realidad te estaba ayudando y no atacando, pues podrías hundir a Ron con eso. Pensarían que Ron lo atacó deliberadamente. Me voy entonces, ¡trata de despertarlo!-

Dicho esto, la chica salió rápidamente de la habitación, y Harry se quedó allí, muy preocupado por Ron y sentado aún junto a Draco, preguntándose como demonios despertaría a Malfoy siendo que ni siquiera la Señora Pomfrey había podido hacerlo.

¡Hola a tod@s! Mil gracias por los reviews, me alegro mucho que esta historia les esté gustando!! :) Por favor, no se enojen con Ron, él solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Harry, je, je. No olviden que para cualquier duda o comentario, pueden escribirme a lanthir_l@hotmail.com o déjenme un review aquí. El próximo capítulo estará arriba en unos días, créanme que escribiría del diario, pero tengo un horario de trabajo realmente apestoso y solo cuando tengo un rato disponible es cuando puedo transcribir todo lo que tengo en mi libreta a la PC :P Pero conste que ahora no he tardado tanto :)

¡Nos vemos!

**Lanthir**


	6. Abre los Ojos

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

_PD. Por allí alguien me había mencionado que por que Lucius estaría enojado con Draco si mataba a Harry; aquí trato de aclarar este punto, que sinceramente, se me paso ponerlo en el episodio pasado, je, je :P ¡Mil gracias por ayudarme a mejorar este fanfic con ayuda de sus reviews! :)_

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 6: Abre los ojos_

Draco veía a su padre frente a él, esa alta y amenazante presencia rubia, apuntándole con su varita.

-¡Imbecil! ¡Matar a Potter en los mismísimos terrenos del colegio! ¿Acaso no te he enseñado a no dejar ninguna prueba de tu culpabilidad? Ahora Dumbledore te expulsará, y el apellido Malfoy quedara manchado; todos enfrentaremos la investigación del Ministerio. ¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia! _Crucio_-

Su propio grito retumbó en su cabeza a un volumen atronador. Abrió los ojos, con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, y vio a Harry sentado junto a él, mirándolo alarmado. Estaban en la enfermería.

-Malfoy, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Harry. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos desde que Hermione había salido de la habitación, y el Gryffindor se había perdido observando la respiración oscilante del rubio, pensando en Ron y en la extraña sensación  de sobrecogimiento que le invadía. De repente, Draco se empezó a agitar en sueños, musitando algo así como "No lo hagas, por favor", y un terrible grito surgió de sus labios cuando abrió los ojos.

-Potter- susurró Draco, frenético y recordando lo que pasó- Wesley... él me lanzó un cruciatus, y me hizo perder el sentido, y mi padre me tenía atrapado, no me dejaba volver...- las lagrimas salían sin control por sus ojos grises, mientras pequeños sollozos espasmódicos sacudían sus hombros. Se tapó la cara con las manos, terriblemente adolorido y tratando de saber que era real y que no. Su cabeza era un caos.

Harry no sabía que hacer. ¿Ron había usado una Maldición Imperdonable en Malfoy? Eso representaba no solo ser expulsado de Hogwarts, sino cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Los padres de Neville habían perdido la razón a causa de los cruciatus, y ahora Draco parecía estar teniendo alucinaciones, ¿y si le sucedía lo mismo que a los Longbottom? ¿Pero por que le pasaba esto? Harry había experimentado varios cruciatus cuando iba en cuarto y Lord Voldemort había vuelto a la vida; y cuando se enfrentó de nuevo a él, un año después,  varios mortífagos lo atacaron de nuevo con la maldición. Pero Voldemort había desaparecido finalmente, y a pesar de que muchos de sus seguidores escaparon (incluyendo a Lucius, que se las arregló para seguir pareciendo inocente a pesar de las acusaciones), Harry se pudo recuperar del todo de estos ataques. Nunca tuvo las secuelas que Draco presentaba en estos momentos. Temió que lo que le pasaba fuera irreversible. 

Tomó por los hombros a Draco, sacudiéndolo.

-¡Malfoy! Escúchame...- pero el rubio se debatía tratando de soltarse.

-¡No! Suéltame padre, no lo hagas de nuevo, por favor...-

Harry sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría Dumbledore o la Señora Pomfrey, y que sabrían lo que hizo Ron. Tenía que hacer que Draco volviera a la realidad, hablar con él y convencerlo de que no dijera nada... o convencerlo de que nada había pasado en realidad. Lo soltó y se recostó junto a él, abrazándolo. El chico rubio se hizo un ovillo, volviendo a taparse la cara con las manos. Temblaba sin control, y seguía murmurando incoherencias. 

-Draco- dijo Harry. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y que lo tocaba sin propósito de darle una golpiza. Le acarició los cabellos tranquilizadoramente, mientras lo seguía abrazando. Era tan cálido y suave, tan perfumado...- Cálmate y escúchame. Nadie te lanzó un cruciatus... solo estas confundido por el golpe. Ron pensó que me habías atacado, y seguro te lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, por eso te sientes mal.-

Draco no dijo nada, pero después de unos minutos parecía que se estaba calmando. Se quitó las manos de la cara, y vio a Harry con los ojos humedecidos. El Gryffindor se sintió extraño; nunca había estado así de cerca de Malfoy, tan cerca de esos ojos como tormentas, de esa pálida piel que parecía de porcelana, esos rasgos afilados y potencialmente perfectos. En verdad era atractivo, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien tan hermoso. Era como una aparición de carne y hueso, con una expresión que rompía el corazón. Su mano pareció moverse por si sola cuando pasó de acariciar el platinado cabello ha rozar los suaves labios entreabiertos del Slytherin. Una parte de él se maldijo a si mismo por estar pensando esas cosas en un momento tan inoportuno, cuando tanto estaba en juego, pero no podía evitarlo. 

Draco cerró los ojos, y dio un suspiro. Las ideas estaban tomando forma de nuevo en su adolorida cabeza, estaba empezando a centrarse. Nunca nadie lo había tocado de esa forma, tan protectora y tranquilizadoramente. Narcisa, Lucius... ni siquiera recordó cuando fue la última vez que lo abrazaron. Que importaba que fuera su eterno enemigo el que hacía eso. Estaba demasiado cansado para resistirse. Solo quería seguir sintiendo esas suaves manos alrededor de él. Potter... si, él le gustaba. Recordó que hacía solo un rato lo había descubierto. ¿Qué mas había pasado? Ah, si. Se habían peleado por una estupidez, y luego el hechizo que hirió a Harry, y luego...

De repente, sonaron unos pasos acercándose. Harry, sobresaltado,  se apresuró a volver a su cama, y vio a Dumbledore y a la Señora Pomfrey entrar, seguidos de Ron y Hermione. Ron lo vio y corrió hacia él.

-¡Harry! ¡Estas bien!- le dijo, abrazándolo. 

-Me alegro que estés despierto- dijo Dumbledore, mirando al chico con sus gafas de media luna. La Señora Pomfrey se apresuró a revisar a Harry.- Me gustaría que nos aclararas algunas cosas Harry, una vez que hayamos hablado con el señor Malfoy-

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry con expresión angustiada. El pelirrojo palideció, y se dejó caer en la cama de su amigo, esperando lo peor. Dumbledore se acercó a Draco, que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Señor Malfoy... señor Malfoy- dijo el mago, posando su mano gentilmente en la frente de Draco. El rubio abrió los ojos, y vio al anciano como si no lo conociera. Parpadeó un par de veces, como para aclararse la vista, y dijo con voz débil:

-Me duele la cabeza-

-Lo se, Draco- dijo Dumbledore bondadosamente, ayudando al chico a sentarse- Pero necesita decirnos que fue lo que pasó, para que Poppy lo pueda atender correctamente-

Harry vio como Ron apretaba las mantas bajo su mano, con la vista fija en Malfoy. Nunca lo había visto así de asustado.

-Yo...- empezó a decir Malfoy. Aún estaba muy desorientado, y parecía tratar de recordar con exactitud lo que había pasado. Estaba terriblemente pálido, y un brillo como de fiebre había perlado su blanca frente. Entonces volvió la mirada hacia Ron, y un rayo de furia cruzó su rostro afilado. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando vio a Harry, sentado detrás del pelirrojo, con expresión implorante. Sus labios decían "Por favor, no" sin sonido alguno, cuidando que Dumbledore no lo viera. El Slytherin dudó un momento, y dijo:

-Yo... no podía dormir, así que salí a caminar un poco... pasé cerca del Sauce Boxeador, y vi que Potter se arrastraba tratando de alejarse... cuando llegué ya estaba herido, y se desmayó antes de decirme que pasó. Así que lo traje al castillo, cuando apareció Wesley- Draco hizo una pausa, viendo a Ron con tanta furia que sus mejillas se pusieron sonrosadas- Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el me lanzó... un expelliarmo, y creo que me desmayé, por que no recuerdo nada mas.-

Ron parecía petrificado. Dumbledore y la Señora Pomfrey miraron a Malfoy con igual expresión de escepticismo; Hermione tenía la boca abierta, y Harry no podía creer que Draco hubiera mentido por ellos. Rápidamente le dijo a Dumbledore:

-Es verdad. Quería comprar unas cosas en Hogsmeade, así que traté de salir por la Casa de los Gritos- Draco volteó a ver a Harry desconcertado; no sabía de lo que hablaba- Todo esta muy derruido, tuve un tonto accidente con una ventana y me herí yo mismo. Volví hacia la entrada del Sauce, y lo último que vi fue a Malfoy. Lo siento mucho, profesor Dumbledore. Todo fue mi culpa-

Estaba hecho. Era preferible un castigo a que se supiera la verdad. Solo esperaba que la versión de Ron concordara, y no le hubiera confesado a Dumbledore lo que realmente hizo. Pasaron unos minutos de tenso silencio, solo interrumpidos por las preguntas en voz baja de la Señora Pomfrey sobre si a Harry y a Draco les dolía algo, mientras los examinaba cuidadosamente.

Finalmente, el director les preguntó:

-¿No hay nada mas que quieran agregar?- sus penetrantes ojos azules miraban alternativamente a los tres chicos. No hubo respuesta. -Esta bien. Es una falta muy grave tratar de salir sin consentimiento y a escondidas del colegio, pero lo es aún más usar cualquier hechizo contra un compañero, señor Wesley- Dumbledore miró duramente a Ron- No importa lo que creyó ver, ahora ya sabe que no estaba justificado. Y aunque así fuera, siempre deben de pedir la ayuda de un profesor antes de tratar de tomar justicia por su propia mano. Llamaré a la profesora McGonagall para que decida sus castigos. Y en cuanto a usted, Malfoy, no debía de estar fuera de su habitación a semejantes horas. Pero como compensación por haber traído prontamente a Potter a la enfermería, no se le va a castigar, y le voy a otorgar 10 puntos a Slytherin. Ahora, descansen, por que mañana tienen clase temprano. Señor Wesley, señorita Granger, regresen a sus dormitorios por favor-

Dumbledore se puso de pie y despidiéndose de la enfermera, salió de la habitación. La señora Pomfrey les permitió a Ron y Hermione quedarse cinco minutos para despedirse de su amigo, y se dirigió a su despacho.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Ron en voz baja a Harry- ¡La vi cerca! Creí que Dumbledore me iba a expulsar...-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Malfoy?- susurró Harry, enfadado -¿Estas loco?-

-¿Hacer que?- preguntó Hermione, quien por lo visto aún no había hablado con Ron.

-Le lanzó un cruciatus, por poco lo mata- dijo Harry, señalando a Draco. El rubio se había recostado dándoles la espalda, obviamente fingiendo que no los escuchaba.

-Yo no...- comenzó a decir Ron, ante la cara de espanto de Hermione.

-¡Claro que lo hiciste! Me lo dijo antes de que entraran ustedes. No se por que mintió, pero tienes que agradecerle que te salvó el pellejo esta vez-

-¡¿Para empezar tu que hacías tratando de ir a Hogsmeade, en mitad de la noche y a través del Sauce Boxeador?!- murmuró Ron, enojado- Yo no sabía que te estaba tratando de ayudar, pensé que el idiota por fin había enloquecido y te había matado... Perdí la proporción de las cosas y antes de darme cuenta lo tenía retorciéndose a mis pies... nunca lo había hecho, se los juro. No se como lo logré, es un tipo de magia negra muy avanzada, solo se que en verdad quería matarlo en ese momento...-

-Debes de estar aliviado de que no se te ocurrió echarle el Avada Kedavra- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo- ¡Eres un estúpido! No se como Dumbledore se creyó todo esto. ¿Qué cosa le dijiste, Ron?-

-Lo que pasó, solo que omití la parte del crucio...-

-Bueno- dijo Harry- En verdad tuvimos suerte, aunque sospecho que Dumbledore no nos creyó en realidad. Tenemos que andar con cuidado, y no oponernos a lo que nos diga McGonagall...-

-Solo eso me faltaba- dijo Ron- Trato de ayudarte y ahora termino castigado. Aún no me has dicho que idiotez fue esa de estar cerca del Sauce...-

-Él no estaba en el Sauce Boxeador, él estaba en...- empezó a decir Hermione, pero una patada por debajo de las mantas de parte de Harry la hizo callar.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron. Por la cara de sus amigos se dio cuenta de que algo le ocultaban- ¿En donde estabas entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?-

Justo en ese momento llegó la señora Pomfrey, y Ron y Hermione tuvieron que irse. Harry le hizo una seña a la chica para que no le dijera nada al pelirrojo. Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había pasado como para complicar mas las cosas. 

Se recostó y se cubrió con las mantas. La enfermera apagó las luces, y el Gryffindor se quedó viendo la espalda de Malfoy con la tenue luz de la luna reflejada en el largo cabello rubio. 

Bien, ahora estaban a mano. Él le salvó la vida en el risco, y Draco lo había llevado al castillo antes de que se desangrara. _Gracias_. Aunque, en realidad, el mismo Malfoy lo había herido. _Imbecil_. Pero por alguna razón, los había ayudado, a él y a Ron. _Confuso_. Y encima de todo, esos molestos y raros pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre el Slytherin. _Demonios_. Tenía que hablar con él... sin ninguna varita que pudiera usar en su contra como la última vez que "hablaron".

¡Hola a tod@s! :D Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, estoy muy contenta de que les esté agradando la historia! :) ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Draco cuando encubrió a Harry y a Ron? ¿Qué va a pasar con el castigo que les van a poner? Je, je, esas y muchas otras cosas mas en los siguientes capítulos!

Ah! Y no odien a Ron! Ja, ja, ja, él solo estaba protegiendo a Harry, con el susto que se llevó ya tuvo! Je, je :P

lanthir_l@hotmail.com

**Lanthir**


	7. I was Afraid

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

_PD. Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo homosexual explícito, favor de leerlo con discreción y open-mind. _

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 7: I was afraid_

_*I was afraid you´d hit me if I´d spoken up*_

Sabía por que lo había hecho, por que había mentido sobre lo ocurrido.  No era por la cara de pánico del hijo de perra de Wesley. Ni por temor a que se supiera que se había querido suicidar meses atrás. Fue por él, por Potter. Su expresión de muda suplica lo tomó desprevenido, y antes de darse cuenta se encontró totalmente desarmado. Y además estaban esos abrazos, tan dulces, protectores, cálidos...

Después de todo, no había salido tan mal librado. El dolor y la confusión se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco (aunque le parecía que nunca iba a olvidar la tortura del cruciatus); no resultó castigado, y hasta obtuvo puntos para Slytherin ("Viejo iluso" pensó sobre Dumbledore). Pero cuando Harry se quedó con la sangre sucia y el Weasel, una oleada de celos lo embargó. Celos por que Potter tenía quien se preocupara por él (estaba seguro que si su padre se enteraba de lo que había pasado iría, pero no para consolarlo precisamente), y celos por que esos chicos no eran (según él) nada a su lado; y aún así, podían estar cerca de Harry. Aún no entendía como se había podido juntar con ellos después de despreciarlo a él.

Se acostó en la cama y les dio la espalda, asqueado. Después tuvo que soportar toda la absurda charla que sostuvieron, hablando como si él no estuviera y no los pudiera escuchar. No sabía que demonios quería decir eso de ir desde Hogwarts a Hogsmeade a través del Sauce Boxeador. Seguro era alguno de sus "secretitos de mejores amigos". Idiotas.  Lo único que lo animó fue oír a Harry tan molesto con Wesley por lo que le hizo. Bien, muy bien.

Pero cuando la sangre sucia casi le dice que Potter estaba en su habitación, el corazón le dio un vuelco. No podía creer que la sabelotodo estuviera enterada de la verdad. Esperaba que el boca floja de Potter no le hubiera dicho nada de lo del risco. Maldición. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto después. 

Escuchó al par de Gryffindor salir de la enfermería, y la señora Pomfrey apagó las luces. Pronto todo quedó iluminado solo por la tenue luz azulada de la luna. No podía dormirse; a pesar de la poción que le dio la enfermera, la cabeza le seguía doliendo, y por lo visto el Crecehuesos estaba actuando sobre sus costillas, por que las sentía incómodamente aguijoneadas. Solo podía escuchar la suave respiración de Potter a un metro de él. Harry... con un demonio. Todo esto era lo más absurdo que le hubiera pasado. A pesar de que hacía solo unas horas lo había aceptado, ya tenía varios meses dándole vueltas al asunto, desde la vez que lo salvó. Atraído por un hombre, Gryffindor y para acabarla el mismísimo Harry Potter, su enemigo a muerte. 

Pues bien, al diablo. "Que se jodan todos, menos yo". Iba a hacer el intento con Potter. En verdad sentía algo, y por lo que vio en su habitación, no le era del todo indiferente al otro chico. Tal vez si no hubiera hecho la estupidez de enfadarse por lo que dijo, hubieran charlado bien y hubieran hecho las paces y lo habría podido hacer pasar un buen rato... mmm... malditas hormonas adolescentes que hacen que uno se desvíe de sus planes sensatos.

Se dio la vuelta, y descubrió a Harry observándolo fijamente desde la cama donde estaba acostado. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin gafas; la luz de la luna lo iluminaba con su resplandor perlado, dejando ver con claridad sus atractivas facciones sobre la almohada.

Draco no supo que hacer al verse analizado por esos ojos esmeraldas, y de repente se escuchó diciendo, con su acostumbrada voz fría:

-¿Qué coño me vez, Potter?- "¿Yo dije eso? ¡Imbecil! ¡Estúpida costumbre!"

Harry, que en algún momento había dejado de pensar en hablar con Draco y había pasado a tener explícitas fantasías con él,  salió  de su ensimismamiento. "¿Por que estoy pensando esto? A pesar de lo que ha hecho por Ron y por mi, ¡sigue siendo el mismo bastardo! Por Dios, ¡se supone que nos odiamos!"

-¡Ja! Ni quien se fije en ti, maldito paranoico-

-Mira quien lo dice, señor "Deja de mirarme en pociones"- dijo burlonamente Draco, empezando a exasperarse por el tono del otro.

-Piérdete idiota- dijo Harry, sintiendo que la rabia se le subía a la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se cubrió mas con las sabanas, dejando a Draco hablando solo.

-¡Ah no, a mi nadie me ignora!- exclamó el Slytherin, saliendo de la cama de un salto y arrancándole las mantas a Harry.

-¡Que demonios haces, Malfoy!- gritó Potter, levantándose también y dándole un empujón al rubio.

I was afraid  of your explosions 

Draco sintió su sangre hervir, y le lanzó un golpe al Gryffindor. Este lo esquivó, y un momento después estaban enzarzados en una fiera pelea como nunca antes. Harry aferró a Draco por el cabello y por los vendajes de su torso (pues ambos seguían con la misma ropa del accidente) y lo estrelló contra la pared. Malfoy ahogó un grito, y le dio una patada a Harry en la aún sensible herida de la pierna. Potter lo soltó y se derrumbó en el suelo, agarrandose la zona adolorida. El Slytherin no dio ventaja; se lanzó sobre el otro, y rodaron por el suelo, pegando contra los muebles y forcejeando. Chocaron contra la pata de una cama, que le pegó a Draco justo en las costillas. Harry pudo oír claramente el "crack" de los huesos cuando se volvieron a romper. El rubio gimió de dolor, llevándose las manos al torso vendado.

-¡Diablos! ¿Estas bien?-  le dijo Harry, deteniendo la pelea. Se arrodilló rápidamente junto a Malfoy, que respiraba con dificultad tumbado en el suelo. El chico moreno se acercó, tratando de ayudarlo, y no vio que el otro había alcanzado a tientas la botella de Crecehuesos caída en la lucha. El Slytherin asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Harry, y este cayó junto a él, medio inconsciente. Malfoy se subió a horcajadas sobre su enemigo, atrapándole las manos por encima de la cabeza. Se miraron, jadeando y cansados; a Harry le dolía la cabeza, y podía ver por el rabillo del ojo un hilo de sangre que corría por su sien; la pierna le escocía horriblemente, como si se hubieran roto las puntadas que le pusieron. Draco sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho con cada respiración, pero no soltaba a Harry, por mas que este trataba de liberarse. Por fin desistió, y se quedó quieto bajo el ligero pero poderoso peso del Slytherin.

-Quítateme de encima, Malfoy- dijo con voz derrotada el Gryffindor. Draco no respondió, y en su lugar su afilado rostro se volvió una invitación, como lo había visto Potter hacía unas horas en la habitación. Una seductora sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y bajando peligrosamente cerca de Harry, le dijo en un susurro:

-¿Realmente quieres eso?- Lo ojos grises centelleaban con una clara expresión de deseo por fin demostrado. Un cálido hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo, cuando adivinó la misma emoción en los ojos verdes frente a él.

-No- fue la suave respuesta a su pregunta.

I was afraid of your seduction 

Harry entreabrió los labios, anhelante, dejando que fuera su cuerpo y no su mente el que tomara las riendas. El rubio cerró los escasos centímetros que los separaban, y juntó su boca con aquella tan deseada. El simple contacto con esos suaves labios fue como lo que los muggles llamaban electricidad; miles de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo, arremolinándose en su estomago, y cuando la dulce lengua de Harry tocó la suya, fue simplemente el paraíso. Draco soltó las manos del Gryffindor, rozando sus cálidos brazos en su recorrido hacia el rostro de otro. Enredó los dedos entre aquel suave cabello azabache, húmedo por la sangre, y acarició la tersa mejilla, mientras se colocaba sobre el esbelto chico. 

Harry sintió su piel erizándose de placer al contacto de esas delicadas manos que lo recorrían; los labios de Draco era lo mas sensual que había probado en su vida, un beso profundo, cálido y excitante que hacía que su corazón latiera de forma irregular. Dios, no sabía que pasaba, pero no quería que parara. Al ver liberadas sus manos, estas volaron hacia el sedoso cabello platinado que lo obsesionaba, para después bajar por la perfecta curva de la espalda hasta la esbelta cintura. Sintió una mano exploradora abriéndose paso por debajo de su suéter, mientras esos tiernos labios lo llenaban de besos calientes en el cuello. Su respiración se aceleró, sintiendo la urgencia de sentir la tersa piel de su compañero junto a la suya. 

Malfoy estaba batallando para sacarle el suéter rojo a Harry, cuando este pareció leer su mente y sentándose un momento, se lo quitó el mismo. El rubio ronroneó cuando por fin tuvo acceso a esos esbeltos y marcados abdominales que Harry nunca había mostrado. 

-Vaya, mira lo que tenías bien escondido- dijo Draco con una sonrisita pícara. Harry se sonrojó, pero atrajo de inmediato al Slytherin hacia él. Reclamaba esos labios como suyos. Estrechó con fuerza al atractivo cuerpo sobre él, pero un gemido de dolor por parte de su compañero lo hizo detenerse.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry, soltando al rubio y con cierto sentimiento de culpa a cuestas.

-No, no importa- contesto Draco -¿Me ayudas a quitarme esto?- dijo, jalando las vendas que estorbaban y que de cualquier forma ya estaban algo flojas.

Harry rápidamente puso manos a la obra y pronto liberó a Malfoy del estorbo. Ahora los dos solo traían puestos los ligeros pantalones, pero ni siquiera el frío suelo donde estaban tendidos habría podido bajar sus temperaturas.

El Gryffindor procedió a recostar al otro chico sobre el suéter rojo, llenándolo de besos que pasaron de su boca a su oído y el pálido cuello. Por lo visto era la zona sensible de Draco, pues unos sensuales gemidos empezaron a salir de sus finos labios. Harry  acarició el suave pecho desnudo de su amante, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Trazó un camino de besos desde la clavícula hasta unos de los sonrosados pezones que sobresalían en la lampiña blancura de su torso. Lo acarició con la lengua, haciendo que se endureciera a su contacto. 

Draco se sentía soñar; había tenido varias aventuras, en realidad muchas, pero nunca nadie le había excitado de esa forma. Tomo por la cara a Harry, haciendo que le besara de nuevo, y se volvió a poner sobre él. Los besos se tornaron más apasionados; Draco sentía su erección bajo el pantalón, y cuando su mano se aventuró hacia el pene de Harry, se dio cuenta de que este estaba tan excitado como él. Empezó a acariciar al chico por encima de la ligera tela, pero el Gryffindor dio un respingo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Draco, asombrado.

-N... nada, es solo que... pues yo no... esperaba que tu...- dijo Harry, con una risita nerviosa.  Estaba mas sonrojado que nunca. Draco tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, y retiró la mano.

-¿Nunca habías hecho esto antes?- le preguntó, acariciando su cabello despeinado. 

-No con un... chico- Potter estaba bastante cohibido, pero después de una pausa, dijo con determinación- pero aprendo rápido-

Una risa seductora iluminó el rostro de Draco, que besó de nuevo a su compañero. Comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Harry, lenta y sensualmente, suave piel contra suave piel, mientras sus manos recorrían la tersa superficie de los hombros y el pecho de Potter, frotando delicadamente los pezones con la lengua. 

Harry arqueaba la espalda ante cada nueva sensación, sintiendo la urgencia de algo, aunque no sabía que. Se embriagaba del aroma a lavanda del largo y dorado cabello bajo su cabeza, y recorrió la espalda de Draco con las manos, antes de bajar a su trasero y atraerlo hacia sí, buscando un contacto más profundo entre sus durezas. Malfoy gimió, bajando de nuevo la mano, y esta vez con confianza acarició a Harry. El Gryffindor sentía que se podía venir con ese simple toque, pero Draco no había planeado las cosas tan fáciles. Estimulando a Harry solo lo suficiente para dejarlo excitado mas allá de sus mas locas fantasías, bajó poco a poco, marcando un camino de besos a través de su abdomen y hasta su ombligo. Harry se levantó un poco, solo para ver el acalorado y hermoso rostro del rubio sonriéndole mientras le bajaba los pantalones. El Gryffindor volvió a dejarse caer, nervioso, más nervioso de lo que hubiera estado en toda su jodida vida, pero cuando sintió la húmeda y cálida lengua de Draco envolviéndolo, todo se borró de su mente y solo quedo el placer, placer y mas placer. Sintió los besos que dispensaba la boca de su amante, primero suaves y delicados, recorriendo todo su excitado miembro; aumentando luego de intensidad, hasta que todo se disolvió en una niebla de cálida y estrecha humedad alrededor de él, subiendo y bajando sin parar. Parecía que no terminaría jamás, la calidez y el corazón desbocado y el placer, la succión que amenazaba llevarse su alma. Hasta que aferrando el cabello de Draco mientras arqueaba la espalda, explotó finalmente en un prolongado gemido de placer que de seguro todo Hogwarts escuchó. Espasmos de placer como olas que se disolvían pasaron por él, dejándolo sin aliento. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recuperarse, cuando sintió unos suaves labios contra su mejilla.

-¿La lección te pareció entretenida?- susurró Draco a su oído.

Harry se volteó y besó a ese ángel lascivo junto a él.

-Claro que sí, de hecho creo que puedo poner en práctica lo aprendido ahora mismo...- Malfoy sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar, cuando oyeron una voz femenina y enfadada justo encima de ellos.

-¡Pero que...! ¡Que demonios esta pasando aquí!-

La señora Pomfrey estaba más furiosa que nunca, con los puños apretados y viéndolos con el rostro crispado de ira.

¡Hola a todas! :D ¡Ajua! Por fin dieron el primer paso!!!! Ja, ja, ja, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y que no me maten por el maltrato a Harry y a Draco! :P ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que la señora Pomfrey los descubrió? La verdad se lo tienen bien merecido por descuidados, era obvio que los iba a cachar!! Je, je, pero las hormonas pudieron mas.... En fin.

Las frases que están en cursivas y el título son de la canción de mi heroína y cantante favorita Alanis Morissette, "Sympathetic Character". La canción en si no viene mucho al caso, pero las frases en específico se me vinieron a la mente cuando estaba escribiendo este cap. ¡Alanis rules! Je, je :)  

Mil gracias por sus reviews, no se olviden de ponerme un mensajito al terminar de leer esto! :D ¡Nos vemos! :)

**Lanthir**


	8. La Duda

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 8: La Duda._

Harry se echó encima lo primero que encontró, su suéter rojo, mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus pantalones. Draco se puso de pie de un salto, poniéndose entre Pomfrey y Harry.

-Señora Pomfrey, escúcheme...- comenzó a decir, tratando de calmar a la enojada enfermera.

-¡No señor Malfoy, escúcheme usted! Me voy a los lavabos por unos minutos, y cuando regreso a ver como siguen, me encuentro con... ¡con esto!. Regrese a la cama de inmediato, y Potter, ¡vístase, por el amor de Dios!- dijo tajante la enfermera, enfadada y desviando la mirada.

Draco ayudó a Harry a levantarse y le pasó sus pantalones, que habían caído sobre la cama del rubio, mientras trataba de recordar donde estaba su varita. Un _obliviate_ era la solución a esto. _Maldición_. Recordó que se había perdido en algún lugar del césped fuera de su habitación, por eso había llevado a Harry cargando hasta el castillo. ¿Y la varita del otro? Volteo a ver al Gryffindor, que en esos momentos se subía a la cama, con una expresión de pánico que podría haber sido graciosa en otra situación menos comprometida. La señora Pomfrey se acercó a él, revisándole el golpe en la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿en que diablos estaban pensado?- murmuraba la enfermera, mientras abría un frasco y aplicaba su contenido en la herida de Harry, no con mucha delicadeza por cierto. El chico reprimió un gemido de dolor, y vio a Draco por encima del hombro de la señora, haciéndole señas. "_Obliviate_". Harry comprendió, y busco disimuladamente su varita en la mesilla junto a su cama.

-No esta allí, señor Potter- dijo de repente la mujer, arremangando el pantalón del Gryffindor y empezando a atender la herida de su pierna. Algunas puntadas se habían abierto y sangraban un poco. –No crean que no se lo que traman. No son los primeros ni los últimos que tratan de librarse de algún castigo usando un hechizo desmemorizador. Su varita esta en mi despacho.-

Harry y Draco se miraron, sorprendidos. 

-Señora Pomfrey, se que esto es algo totalmente fuera de lugar, no se que nos pasó...- dijo Harry, en verdad apenado y preguntándose en que estaba pensando cuando se peleó con Draco primero y se acostó con él después, en plena enfermería. 

-Tienen suerte de ser los únicos pacientes en estos momentos- dijo la señora, yendo ahora hacia el Slytherin y haciendo que se recostara para examinar sus costillas- Solo hubiera faltado que hicieran su espectáculo frente a otros alumnos.-

-Escuche- dijo Draco, con un tono de aquel que ofrece un negocio irresistible- no es necesario que alguien mas se entere de lo que pasó aquí... yo puedo recompensarle ampliamente si usted hace como que nada sucedió...- Malfoy puso su sonrisa mas encantadora.

-¡¿Me esta tratando de sobornar?!- exclamó la enfermera, apretando los vendajes mas de lo necesario.

-Ouch... no, no, es solo que su cheque de este mes puede ser un poco mas... ¡Ay!... Más espléndido-

Harry vio la mueca disgustada de la mujer.

-Draco, mejor cállate. Señora Pomfrey, sabemos que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien. Pero por favor, no le diga a nadie, nos van a expulsar si esto se sabe. Solo nos falta un año para terminar, y si nos echan estamos perdidos- Harry en verdad estaba asustado. Esto iba mas allá de todas la locuras que hizo en años anteriores, y de las cuales escapo por un pelo.

-Vamos, no sea así- dijo Malfoy, como restándole importancia al asunto, aunque en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo- Seguro que ha visto muchas tonterías de adolescentes en todos estos años-

-No una como esta- dijo la enfermera, fulminando con la mirada al rubio. Se le borró la expresión despreocupada del rostro. 

-Por favor... fue un error- musito Harry. __

-Si, no volverá a suceder- _"Al menos no aquí" _pensó Draco.

La señora Pomfrey los seguía viendo como un hipogrifo enfadado, con los puños en la cintura. Después suspiró, y se sentó en una silla, entre las dos camas.

-Chicos, no pueden andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas por allí- les dijo en un tono menos tenso, casi comprensivo. Harry y Draco se miraron de soslayo, sorprendidos.- No se que pasa con ustedes, primero casi se matan y ahora... bueno, pues esto. Aunque no me sorprende del todo... los conozco desde hace varios años, siempre peleándose, siempre hiriéndose. Tenía la sospecha de que algo así pasaría algún día, y tal vez sea lo mejor, por que por fin dejarían esa estúpida rivalidad que los separa- Los muchachos estaban con la boca abierta- Pero eso no quiere decir que sea correcto que vinieran a descubrir su... atracción justo en mi enfermería. Lo que ustedes hagan no es de mi incumbencia, mientras no tenga consecuencias que tenga que reparar yo. No le voy a informar de esto a Dumbledore, por que no quiero meterlos en mas problemas de los que ya están y por que se que son buenos chicos. –Miró a Draco un instante, como dudando, pero siguió hablando.- Sin embargo, necesito que me hagan un favor.-

Los chicos se miraron, demasiado confundidos para poder hablar. Ambos asintieron.

-Estoy cansada, muy cansada de estar atendiendo heridas provocadas por las riñas entre Slytherins y Gryffindors. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Albus por acabar con esto, la rivalidad esta demasiado arraigada y las cosas siguen igual desde siempre. Pero ahora, viendo que ustedes dos se entienden- al decir esto, la enfermera los miró alternativamente, arqueando las cejas – y siendo prácticamente representantes de sus respectivas casas, tal vez puedan ayudar a zanjar estas diferencias. No se como, pero al menos podrían tratar de llevarse bien durante un tiempo frente a los demás; puede que sigan su ejemplo y los problemas se suavicen. Se que suena como si quisiera forzar una relación entre ustedes, pero podrían tratar... de intentarlo. Nadie dice que solo se tiene que quedar en lo que paso aquí- La mujer dijo esto último con cierta incomodidad, pero miro significativamente a los dos chicos.

Harry y Draco no dijeron nada. El Slytherin había entrevisto la posibilidad de hacer algo en serio con Potter; de hecho, ya había decidido intentarlo, y vaya que comenzó con el pie derecho. Si... en realidad le gustaría hacerlo. Al diablo lo que pensaran los demás. Lo haría. 

Pero para Harry era muy diferente. Lo que sentía por Draco no había llegado mas allá de la simple atracción física. En realidad era muy confuso lo que sentía por él; un cierto sentimiento protector hacia Malfoy algunas veces, ciertas ganas de saber que había dentro de él y descubrir por que había ido al Bosque Prohibido aquella lejana noche. 

Pero en realidad, nunca se había planteado la idea de salir en serio con él. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se encontró besándolo en el suelo; había demasiadas cosas de por medio, no era tan fácil hacerlo, ¿qué pensarían los demás? ¿en verdad valía la pena los problemas que esto acarrearía?. Tenía que pensarlo, y aclararse a si mismo lo que sentía realmente. Por Dios, ¡Era Malfoy!. No estaba muy seguro de seguir adelante.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Draco, sintiéndose un poquito avergonzado, pero bastante contento con el trato. Volteo a ver a Harry, sonriéndole. 

Pero algo estaba mal; el Gryffindor desvió la mirada, con una clara expresión de duda en el rostro. Malfoy lo escucho musitar algo así como _"No estoy seguro"._

La señora Pomfrey lanzo un resoplido de frustración, y se puso de pie, casi tirando la silla.

-Esta bien, olvídenlo. Yo pensé que se podría sacar algo bueno de todo esto, pero por lo visto fue solo una tontería de adolescentes, como dijo usted, señor Malfoy. Me voy a descansar, ¡y pobre de aquel que salga de su cama!- La enfermera se fue bastante molesta, taconeando por todo el corredor, hasta que escucharon un portazo. 

_Tontería de adolescentes. _La frase pareció atravesar el corazón de Draco. Después de lo que acababa de pasar entre Harry y él, nunca pensó que el Gryffindor se negaría a intentarlo... pero parecía que para el otro chico solo había sido un impulso momentáneo, un desborde de hormonas de unos minutos. Malfoy se sintió furioso, triste y humillado, todo al mismo tiempo, pero no pensaba dejar que Potter lo viera así. Puso la cara mas inexpresiva que pudo, y sin decir palabra, se recostó y se envolvió con las mantas. Cerró los ojos, como si se dispusiera a dormir.

Harry, por su parte, aún seguía muy confundido. Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Draco había aceptado la propuesta de la enfermera, al parecer de buen agrado, y que él lo había rechazado. Un pinchazo de remordimiento tocó su estomago. 

-Draco... Draco...- susurró. Pero el Slytherin al parecer se había quedado dormido.  Harry se levantó sin hacer ruido,  espiando el pasillo por si la enfermera regresaba. Pero el despacho estaba a oscuras; seguramente ya se había dormido. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama del rubio, y observó su pálido perfil. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que hacía? Lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo.

-Draco...-

Malfoy abrió los ojos. 

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Draco hablaba como si no le importara. 

-Tu sabes... es solo que todo esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... aún no se lo que esta pasando...- Harry empezó a acariciar el sedoso cabello rubio de su compañero, pero este lo apartó de un manotazo.

-No me interesa lo que sabes o lo que no sabes- siseo el Slytherin, con la voz peligrosamente enfadada. - Búscate a alguien que este dispuesto a soportar tus dudas y déjame en paz-.

-¿Y que diablos esperabas, Malfoy?- susurró Harry, con tono sarcástico- ¿Qué me lanzara a tus brazos así como si nada? ¿Después de todos estos años que hemos pasado peleando? Por favor...-

Draco se sentó, casi tirando al otro chico.

-Yo no...- empezó a decir, pero la mirada de Harry lo detuvo. _Demonios_. Odiaba cuando los demás tenían razón y él no. –Yo no... solo olvídalo, ¿quieres? Haz lo que quieras- ¿Dónde había quedado su resolución de parecer frío y distante y como que no le importaba nada? Al parecer, se había perdido en el fuego esmeralda de los ojos del Gryffindor. Se volvió a acostar, dándole la espalda al otro, demasiado enredado en sus propios pensamientos y queriendo dormirse en serio.

- Ya Draco, no te enojes. Solo necesito tiempo- dijo Harry, sacudiéndolo de nuevo. _Maldita humillación_. Pero realmente era lo que necesitaba... no quería dar a traste con todo, en realidad no creía que hubiera sido un error, tal vez podría funcionar. Solo necesitaba pensarlo.

Malfoy se volvió a levantar, algo reticente. Él tampoco deseaba en realidad mandar todo a volar. Ya se le estaba pasando el coraje. Se vio reflejado en esos ojos verdes que brillaban un poco con la luz de la luna.

-Esta bien. Tienes razón, no todo es tan fácil. Solo piénsalo... y trata, ¿quieres?- dijo Draco, acariciando la mejilla del otro. Harry sonrió, y asintiendo, regresó a su cama. Se acostó y se arropó; dio un par de vueltas, se volvió a levantar y fue a la cama del rubio, que aún seguía sentado. Lo besó apasionadamente, y le susurró, sonriéndole:

-Pase lo que pase, no voy a olvidar nunca esta noche. Fue estupenda. Gracias.-

Volvió a su cama, y ambos se volvieron a acomodar, para descansar por fin, después de la noche mas larga, extraña y hasta cierto punto, ridícula que hubieran tenido en toda su vida.

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Je, je, mi idea original era lanzarle un obliviate a la señora Pomfrey, de hecho ya tenía escrito el capitulo así, pero me adivinaron la sorpresa!! Ja, ja, ja. Así que ahora la puse mas comprensiva, aunque sin perder su estilo firme. Espero que les haya gustado. Por Harry y Draco, bueno!!! Que clase de noche taaaaan larga, he!? Descubrimiento, pelea, amor, duda, pero finalmente, se van a dar la oportunidad :) A ver que pasa con ellos, en los próximos capítulos se sabrá :D

Mil gracias por los reviews, que bueno que les gustó el cap pasado, por que por ese estilo van a estar los demás, je, je ;)  Recuerden dejarme un mensajito si les gusta lo que leen, ¡gracias! :D

**Lanthir**

PD. Gabriela: Gracias por tu review, la canción de Alanis esta en el disco "Supposed Former Infatuation Junkie", se llama "Sympathetic Character". ¿Verdad que Alanis es genial? :D Lo que es ella, Janis Joplin y The Cranberries son mis favoritos!! :)

lanthir_l@hotmail.com


	9. El Secreto de Ron

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 9: El secreto de Ron._

Harry abrió los ojos al día siguiente, y lo primero que sintió fue un punzante escozor en la pierna. Abría preferido el entumecimiento de antes, pero al parecer la doble curación de la noche anterior había sido demasiado. Recordó la larga velada que había pasado hacía unas horas; apenas si podía creerlo. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente contento, sin ningún remordimiento por lo ocurrido. Al contrario, aunque aún confundido y sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer o lo que iba a pasar, estaba emocionado por la perspectiva de volver a ver a Draco, ya no en plan de enemigos, sino de otra forma. "Estoy loco" pensó, riéndose de él mismo.

Se sentó, buscando sus gafas en la mesita junto a él, y volteó a ver a Malfoy. El rubio estaba comiéndose un plato de frutas bajo la atenta vigilancia de la señora Pomfrey.

-¡Finalmente despierta, Potter!- dijo la enfermera cuando lo vio- Pensé que iba a tener que levantarlo con un _enervate_ o algo así- La mujer se alejó por el pasillo en busca del desayuno.

-No es tan mala, ¿he?- dijo Draco, sonriendo. "Dios... se ve aún mejor a la luz del día" pensó al ver los ojos esmeraldas y el cabello despeinado del otro chico.

-¿De cuando a acá Draco Malfoy le hace un cumplido a alguien?- dijo Harry, alzando una ceja y con un tono teatralmente escéptico.

-Ja, ja, ja- contestó el rubio con sarcasmo- Tienes que saber que cuando alguien me sirve bien, lo se reconocer, Potter. Tal vez algún día hagas algo que me impresione de verdad, y también obtendrás un halago de mi parte-. Draco sonrió significativamente, y Harry, entendiendo de que se trataba, se sonrojó como un tomate. Malfoy soltó una risita burlona, y parecía dispuesto a fastidiar al otro chico, pero entonces llegó la señora Pomfrey con la bandeja del desayuno.

Harry se apresuró a comer las tostadas y la fruta, mientras Draco se vestía; les habían llevado una muda de ropa limpia desde sus dormitorios. Aún le dolían las costillas, pero estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior. Quería volver a su habitación, y buscar su varita, pues estaba muy preocupado por ella. También necesitaba pensar, pensar sobre lo ocurrido. _"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, por que se te puede cumplir"._ Ese era un dicho muggle que escuchó una vez de un sangre sucia. Ahora le encontraba mucho sentido, pues ya tenía lo que quería (Harry), pero lo que venía era lo mas difícil. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a afrontarlo, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparle un poco. En fin, ya vería como salía de esa. Ahora, lo que en verdad llenaba su cabeza, era algo sobre lo que había pensado casi toda la noche. _Weasley_. Maldito hijo de perra. El que no lo hubiera delatado con Dumbledore no quería decir que fuera a dejarlo tan tranquilo después de lo que le hizo. Se iba a vengar de él aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Y esa asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger... tenía que asegurarse de que cerrara su bocota y no dijera nada sobre él y Harry. Si alguien tenía que divulgarlo, ese sería él mismo.

Después de vestirse y de ser revisado por última vez por la enfermera, Malfoy se marchó, no sin antes guiñarle pícaramente un ojo al otro muchacho. Cuando llegó a su sala común, estaba vacía; seguramente todos estarían en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Por lo visto, nadie lo extrañó. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo. Se sintió un poco amargado, pero como siempre se tragó su dolor. Pensó que tal vez nadie se había enterado de que casi lo habían matado la noche anterior...  se dirigió a su habitación, y buscó su varita; no la encontró por ninguna parte. Salió por la ventana, examinando cada centímetro del césped, y solo hasta la segunda vuelta la vio en una pequeña zanja entre la ventana y el pasto. La limpió de tierra y humedad, mientras pensaba en lo satisfactorio que sería regresarle el cruciatus a Weasley.

Harry se vistió y volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor después de desayunar. La señora Pomfrey le dijo que sostenía su palabra de no decir nada sobre lo ocurrido, pero que se anduvieran con cuidado. "Una mas de esas, y estarán fuera de Hogwarts en menos de lo que canta un fénix". Le entregó su varita y lo hizo salir, aún bastante alterada. Potter sabía que sus amigos estarían en el comedor en esos momentos, pero no se dirigió hacia allá. Aún no sabía que le iba a decir a Ron sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sabía que su amigo no se lo tomaría nada bien si le decía la verdad. Un escalofrío lo recorrió solo de pensarlo. Subió a su habitación, quebrándose la cabeza para encontrar una buena excusa, y cuando entró vio al pelirrojo sentado en su cama, con cara de pocos amigos. 

Harry tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo por donde vino, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse congelado, con una mano aún en el picaporte.

-R... Ron, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry, obligándose a entrar y a parecer normal.

-Te estaba esperando- el tono de Ron hacía juego con su cara.

-Ah... gracias- dijo Harry, haciendo como que no había nada fuera de lo normal. Se puso a buscar los libros del día en su baúl. 

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?-

-Oh Harry, ¡Por favor! ¡Ya fue suficiente! No creas que no me he dado cuenta que desde hace meses estas muy raro. Esperaba que me contaras, para eso somos amigos, ¿no? Pero me quedé esperando por que nunca hablaste conmigo. Ahora pasa todo esto tan extraño, nos metemos en problemas, ¡y tu sigues sin decirme nada! Por lo visto, confías mas en Hermione que en mi, por que ya me di cuenta de que ella sabe algo, pero no me quiere decir lo que es. Lo del "accidente" en la Casa de los Gritos son patrañas, quiero que me digas la verdad, por que ahora yo también resulte afectado con todo esto, ¡al menos merezco saber que demonios esta pasando!- Ron se había puesto de pie, con el rostro a solo unos centímetros del de su compañero, y casi echando chispas por los ojos.

Harry se sintió muy culpable al saber lo que sentía su amigo; era cierto, Ron lo conocía mejor que nadie, y Harry siempre le había tenido total confianza. Se arrepintió de no haberle contado todo desde el principio, tal vez se hubiera evitado todo ese desastre... aunque por otra parte, no habría pasado nada con Draco. No... de eso no se arrepentía. Pero no podía decirle simplemente "Oh Ron, no hay problema, es solo que descubrí que Malfoy es el tipo mas sexy del mundo. Es más, tuvimos un poco de sexo homosexual anoche, en el piso de la enfermería, justo después de casi matarnos a golpes". 

-Ron, lo siento... es que es bastante complicado...-

-¿Y crees que soy tan idiota como para no comprenderlo?- dijo el otro chico, muy enfadado. 

-No, no, no es eso... es que tiene que ver con algo que pasó con Malfoy hace unos meses...- Harry le relató lo que sucedió tal como se lo había contado a Hermione, omitiendo oportunamente los momentos comprometedores con Draco. Ron tenía una expresión inescrutable, y cuando su amigo terminó de hablar, se quedó callado durante unos minutos.

-En primer lugar, no se como me pudiste ocultar algo como esto durante tanto tiempo. En segundo, no me has dicho todo... no, hay algo más detrás de todo lo que me dijiste, te conozco demasiado bien- Harry sentía que se le hacía un nudo en el estomago, pero no dijo nada- Pero no te voy a obligar a decir nada que no quieras. Cada quien tiene sus secretos... solo espero que no estés haciendo algo a favor de ese imbecil de Malfoy. ¡No puedo creer que trató de matarte y no le dijeras nada a Dumbledore!-

-Ron, sabes que si le digo la verdad se terminaría enterando de que tu usaste el cruciatus contra Draco, y eso te pondría aún en peor lugar a ti que a él- dijo Harry- Si es que esa fue la maldición que le lanzaste en verdad, por que tuvo un efecto muy extraño en él...-

Ron pareció ponerse muy nervioso ante este comentario. Se paso las manos por el cabello y murmuró algo como que tenía que irse a dormir.

-¡Pero si son las ocho de la mañana!- dijo Harry, viendo al pelirrojo meterse en la cama con todo y zapatos- Ron... ¿qué sucede?-

El chico se tapó la cara con las mantas, soltando un bufido. Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama, quitándole las cobijas a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-

-¡Hay Harry!... estoy metido en un lío, y muy grande...- le dijo Ron, con las mantas hasta la nariz y solo dejando ver sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo Harry, preocupado.

-Yo...- Ron parecía indeciso. Calló unos momentos, pero después tomó aire y siguió hablando en voz muy baja- ¿recuerdas el libro que Hermione sacó de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca en segundo, para hacer la poción multijugos? ¿El _Moste potente potions_?-

-Si...- contestó Harry.

-Bueno... un día que tu estabas entrenando, Hermione y yo fuimos a agregar unos ingredientes a la poción. Ella estaba ocupada vigilando el fuego en el cubículo del baño, y yo me estaba aburriendo allí sin hacer nada, solo escuchando sollozar a Myrtle, así que me puse a hojear el libro... encontré las instrucciones para una poción que aumenta el poder de los hechizos, y me pareció interesante, así que arranqué la página sin que Hermione se diera cuenta. La tuve guardada durante todos estos años, en realidad la olvidé hasta hace unos días cuando la encontré entre mis viejos apuntes. Creí que sería genial dejar de hacer el ridículo en clase de Transformación, ya sabes que mis hechizos siempre salen a medias cuando trato de convertir una cosa en otra. Así que hice la poción y me la tomé... me sentía igual que siempre, y creí que no había funcionado, pero resulta que no solo aumenta el poder de los hechizos inofensivos, sino de cualquier magia que haga. Esa misma noche bajé rumbo a la cocina para ver si Dobby tenía algo para comer, y me encontré a la Señora Norris husmeando como siempre. Le lancé un hechizo para asustarla, pero la lastimé mas de lo que hubiera querido... casi la maté en realidad- Ron parecía realmente afligido por esto- Era la primera vez que usaba la magia desde que tomé la pócima, me asuste y usé un _enervate,_ ¡la hubieras visto, Harry! Salto prácticamente hasta el techo y salió corriendo como si se hubiera bebido un caldero de poción vigorizante. La última vez que la vi iba zumbando por el pasillo como si fuera una snitch... Después de esto probé hacer otros hechizos pequeños, y todos salieron amplificados en proporciones enormes. No se si te diste cuenta, pero he evitado hacer magia desde ese entonces... hasta anoche con Malfoy. Mi sentido se nubló, no me acordé en ese momento de la poción aumentadora y ya vez... tuve suerte de no matar al maldito... bueno, mas bien no la tuve, je, je- El pelirrojo se rió, pero la expresión de su amigo lo hizo callar de inmediato.

-Caray Ron, tienes razón: estas metido en un problema- dijo Harry después de una pausa.- Y mira quien se queja de que no se le cuentan las cosas... ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?-

-Oh vamos, no quería que te burlaras de mi, ya es suficiente con aguantar de que Hermione y tu siempre saquen mejores notas que yo... Ahora lo que necesito es librarme de esto, no quiero meterme en mas problemas si algún profesor se entera de lo que hice.-

-Vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Hermione-

-¡No!- dijo tajantemente- Se va a enojar si lo sabe, ya de por sí casi me mata cuando le dijiste lo del cruciatus-Ron le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Harry- Además, yo no quiero que ella crea que... pues que necesito de una poción para hacer magia, tu sabes... no quedaría muy bien que digamos-

Harry sonrió. Allí estaba otra vez el evidente enamoramiento de Ron por Hermione, detrás de ese repentino sonrojo de su amigo. El Gryffindor suspiro, y dijo:

-Esta bien, Ron. Lo haremos sin ella. ¿Había algún contra hechizo en la hoja que arrancaste?-

-No-

-Entonces creo que lo primero que necesitamos es consultar el libro de nuevo, a ver si viene algo que elimine los resultados. Necesitaremos la capa invisible, a menos que logremos obtener el permiso para entrar a la sección prohibida... y ante cualquier cosa, no se te ocurra usar magia durante este tiempo, al menos mientras encontramos algo, ¿entendido?-

Ron parecía algo reticente, pero finalmente accedió. Entonces bajaron al Gran Comedor para que el pelirrojo pudiera desayunar.

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Lamento la tardanza, ahora si me merezco una patada :P Pero de plano no fue mi culpa (no del todo). El transformador de mi calle explotó hace una semana, y los "eficientes" servicios de luz apenas anteayer se dignaron a hacer acto de presencia :( Ya se imaginaran, volví a la época de las cavernas, sin electricidad durante todos esos días. Eso aunado a que mi cerebro no quería trabajar como es debido, dio como resultado el tremendo atraso. Lo siento! :P Ya tenía escrita casi toda la historia, pero al final de cuentas todo terminó cambiando y ahora ya se fue en otra dirección. Ya tengo todo planeado en mi cabeza, el problema es a la hora de pasarlo al papel o a la compu... como que en ese momento hacen corto circuito mis neuronas y no me permiten escribir coherentemente. En fin, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, para el próximo va a haber mas acción por parte de Draco, je, je.

Para cualquier duda, comentario o reclamo, escríbanme un review o un mail a lanthir_l@hotmail.com Mil gracias por sus reviews, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo :) No olviden que si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme un mensajito. ¡Nos vemos! :D

**Lanthir**


	10. Reencuentro

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

_Nota: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo homosexual explícito, favor de leerlo con discreción y open-mind. _

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 10: Reencuentro._

Hermione se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, desayunando. Estaba molesta con Ron por que se puso muy pesado cuando se negó a decirle donde había estado Harry la noche anterior, así que había bajado sola. Los chicos la encontraron leyendo El Profeta, mientras se acababa su plato de avena. Ron se disculpó con ella, y Harry le dijo que ya le había contado lo que pasaba con Malfoy.

-De haber sabido... ¡Hay Harry! ¡Quien te entiende!- dijo la chica algo enojada.

Pero finalmente quedaron bien. Ron se apresuró a desayunar y fueron a clase de Herbología. Mientras Hermione estaba ocupada ayudando a Neville con su arbusto tembloroso, Harry y Ron pensaron que les sería muy difícil conseguir la autorización para sacar el _Moste Potente Potions_ de la biblioteca, así que quedaron de acuerdo en ir esa misma noche a la sección prohibida para llevárselo. Se ocultarían con la capa invisible y saldrían en la madrugada de la sala común. Tendrían que apresurarse a buscar una solución antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de la falta del libro o que sospecharan sobre la renuencia de Ron a hacer magia.

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos, salvo el hecho de que Harry no podía dejar de pensar en Draco. Durante el desayuno de sus amigos, lo había estado buscando con la mirada por todo el comedor, pero no lo vio. Ese día no compartían ninguna clase, y ni siquiera en los pasillos se lo había topado. Por encima del remolino de pensamientos que había en la cabeza del Gryffindor, allí estaba Malfoy. Harry se sentía como si hubiera bebido demasiado; tenía el corazón henchido de alegría, y estaba lleno de una extraña euforia que lo hacía ir casi saltando por los pasillos. Obviamente, trataba de disimularlo ante sus amigos. Aún no se sentía listo para decirles nada, es mas, ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo; y en realidad, pensando con la cabeza fría, no quería adelantarse. ¿Y si dentro de unos días terminaba todo? Pero no... no quería que acabara. Podía ser extraño e improbable, pero deseaba que las cosas siguieran su curso.

En la aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, Harry empezó a divagar mientras el profesor parloteaba sobre el acta de regulación de la magia para los magos bajo un hechizo desmemorizante. El Gryffindor empezó a recordar la noche con Draco. Esos suaves labios que lo besaron tan apasionadamente, repartiendo húmedas caricias en su parte más intima, llevándolo al paroxismo del placer... se imagino desnudando la pálida piel del Slytherin, tan suave, mas suave que la de las chicas con las que alguna vez había compartido su lecho. Fantaseó sobre lo que podría hacerle al rubio, sobre cómo lo llevaría a gritar su nombre una y otra vez...

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry tenía una erección. Se sintió muy apenado e incómodo, sentado en medio de Ron y Hermione, que afortunadamente estaban tan adormilados que no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Harry trató de no pensar en nada que lo estimulara más, pero nada parecía funcionar. _Maldición._ Se sintió irritado consigo mismo; hacía varios años que había aprendido a dominarse ante ese tipo de cosas, y ahora parecía que volvía a tener catorce años de nuevo. Se abotonó la túnica disimuladamente, y pidiendo permiso al profesor, salió rumbo a los sanitarios. "Bendita sea la ropa holgada" pensó mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiera nadie en el baño y se metía a un cubículo. Respirando profundamente, se quitó la túnica, quedando solo con el uniforme habitual de suéter, camisa y pantalón;  trató de relajarse para que se le pasara el inoportuno episodio, pero allí seguía y parecía no querer ceder. Pensó en masturbarse, pero luego se arrepintió (no fuera a andar Myrtle la Llorona por ahí). Apoyó la cabeza contra los fríos azulejos de la pared y cerró los ojos. _Draco..._

De repente, escuchó el ruido del grifo y agua corriendo. Como no oyó a nadie entrar, pensó que Myrtle tenía uno de sus berrinches y estaba inundando el baño. O tal vez Peeves se coló sin que lo escuchara. Fuera quien fuera, salió dispuesto a echar a patadas al entrometido.

-¡Largo de aquí!- gritó Harry, azotando la puerta del cubículo al abrirla, pero se quedó mudo al ver que el intruso no era otro que Draco. El rubio lo vio con igual expresión de desconcierto, apartando de sus ojos unos mechones de húmedo cabello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El Slytherin se rió y dijo:

-Me estaba durmiendo en transformaciones, así que vine a mojarme la cara para mantenerme despierto. Idea de la profesora McGonagall, después de 10 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo Draco con fastidio- ¿Y tu?- le preguntó a Harry, sonriéndole repentinamente con una mezcla de arrogancia y sensualidad.

-Yo... yo también vine por un poco de agua- dijo el Gryffindor de forma no muy convincente. Esas gotas cristalinas que resbalaban por el cuello del rubio lo estaban distrayendo.

Draco lo miró de forma inescrutable, como valorando la situación. Finalmente, volteó hacia la puerta y apuntando con su varita, murmuro unas palabras, tras lo cual se escuchó el chasquido del pasador. Después se acercó a Harry con movimientos casi felinos, y quitándole los lentes, le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Pegó la frente a la del Gryffindor y viéndolo a los ojos, le sonrió de forma tan infantil que el otro soltó una risita; nunca se hubiera esperado un gesto tan encantador de su parte. 

-¿Qué te parece si en lugar de volver a clase nos quedamos un rato aquí?- preguntó Draco, arrugando la frente y con una expresión de fingida inocencia. Posó un suave beso en la nariz de su compañero. Harry se sentía algo cohibido, aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de actitud de su ex-enemigo; pero allí, entre aquellos cálidos brazos, después de todo se sentía muy a gusto. 

-Me parece buena idea- dijo el chico moreno, rindiéndose a los encantos de Draco. Lo besó con ternura, mientras peinaba su húmedo cabello con los dedos. La loción de Malfoy era exquisita, y parecía transportarlo a algún lugar fresco y agradable.  Las manos del rubio lo estrecharon suavemente, bajando y subiendo por su espalda, y los finos dedos se abrieron paso por entre el cabello azabache, masajeando la tersa piel detrás de la oreja. La lengua del rubio recorrió los finos labios de Harry, para después introducirse en su boca, profundizando el sensual beso. Apretó su cuerpo un poco más contra el de Potter, empezando a mover la pelvis suavemente a medida que los besos subían de intensidad. Harry gimió involuntariamente; su no olvidada excitación pareció llegar al límite al encontrarse con su causante. Empezó a acariciar apasionadamente al rubio, trastabillando hasta que chocaron contra uno de los lavabos.

-Te excitas muy rápido, ¿no es así, Potter?- dijo Draco, medio hablando, medio jadeando, mientras Harry desabotonaba su túnica con dedos rápidos. 

-Yo... no puedo evitarlo, no se que me pasa contigo... ah...- susurró Harry, que por fin alcanzó esa blanca piel que había imaginado minutos antes. Malfoy sonrió, muy satisfecho. Era obvio que Harry lo encontraba sumamente atractivo, y eso lo hacía sentirse en control de la situación. Un jueguito extraño ese, admitió; se abandonó a los deseos del otro chico, sabiendo que tenía el control de todo lo que pasaba. Muy astuto de su parte...

Harry se sorprendió a si mismo de la forma en que estaba actuando; desnudó al rubio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo tumbó sobre el suelo de mármol. No sabía que demonios hacía, pero por los gemidos acalorados de Draco, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Besó al otro chico con una lujuria que nunca pensó poseer, bajando por la blanquísima garganta hasta los pequeños pezones. Los acarició con la lengua, mientras sus manos revoloteaban por el esbelto y marcado cuerpo. Draco estaba empezando a perder la noción de la realidad; un instante sintió a Harry besando su cuello, al mismo tiempo que su excitado miembro recibía unas hábiles caricias que lo hicieron arquear la espalda y gemir deliciosamente. Parecía que Harry estaba en todos lados al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo sentir cálidas sensaciones que hacían que su corazón corriera a mil kilómetros por hora. El Gryffindor se detuvo solo el tiempo necesario para quitarse la ropa y tenderse sobre Draco, sintiendo su calidez embriagadora. 

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte- murmuró Harry, plantando pequeños besos en el cuello y la oreja del otro –Tenía ganas de tocarte, y besarte, y... y... –

-¿Y que más?- dijo Malfoy, llevándose la mano de Harry a la boca y lamiendo delicadamente la punta de sus dedos, con esa mirada invitante que el Gryffindor conocía ya.

De repente, con un ágil movimiento, rodó hacia un lado y se colocó detrás de Harry, obligando al chico moreno a levantar las caderas para que quedara a gatas. El Slytherin movió la pelvis contra el trasero del otro, y deslizando su ardiente cuerpo por la espalda de su amante, le susurró al oído:

-Quiero que seas mío, totalmente mío...-

Harry se sobresaltó, sintiéndose confundido; por una parte, estaba el nerviosismo que lo embargaba ante una propuesta como esa. Nunca había hecho algo como lo que le pedía Draco. Pero por otra parte, la más pura sensación de excitación lo embargaba en esos momentos; el Slytherin se movía sensualmente, frotándose contra él, cubriendo su nuca y su espalda de húmedos besos mientras le murmuraba con voz ronca que lo deseaba mas que nada en el mundo. 

-Vamos, dilo...- dijo el rubio, pasando sus finos dedos por la oreja de Harry y bajando hasta su pecho, masajeando la suave piel.

-Yo... te deseo, Draco...- contestó Harry finalmente. En verdad lo deseaba; nunca le había pasado nada igual en toda su vida.

Malfoy gimió satisfecho, y alcanzando su varita, conjuró un frasquito con una suave sustancia que aplicó en la pequeña entrada de su compañero. Harry se estremeció al sentir esos delicados dedos estimulándolo lentamente, mientras el sedoso cabello rubio le hacía cosquillas en la espalda. Sentía como si alguien hubiera encendido un horno en su interior, y se encontró apresurando al Slytherin, tal era su enorme anhelo. Draco ansiaba poseer a Potter en ese mismo instante, pero trató de calmarse y hacer las cosas bien; no quería dañar al otro chico, y  deseaba que gozara como jamás lo había hecho. Cuando sintió que Harry estaba listo y tan ansioso como él, lo penetró muy lentamente, casi desfalleciendo de placer ante tal calidez y estrechez; recuperando el aliento, empezó a moverse gentilmente al principio, acariciando la dureza de Harry con una mano y pasando las uñas por su espalda con la otra. Escuchar los gemidos del Gryffindor lo estimulaba aún más, ver su espalda arquearse de placer era lo más sensual que había visto. 

-Oh, Harry... Harry...- dijo con la respiración entrecortada. 

El chico moreno nunca pensó sentir tales sensaciones, ni siquiera sabía que era tan perceptivo al placer de esos momentos. Sentir a Draco entrando en él fue como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado la capacidad de razonar, dejándole solo el poder de sentir con cada fibra de su ser. El movimiento del Slytherin era delicioso, entrando y saliendo de él, cuidadoso al principio y apasionado después. Draco clavó las uñas en la cadera de Harry, sin dejar de frotar el pene del otro conforme la danza subía de tono. Sus gemidos se entremezclaron, y Harry escuchó su nombre saliendo de los labios de Draco, tal como lo había imaginado antes. Casi arañando el piso por las poderosas sensaciones que lo llenaban, llegó al mejor orgasmo que hubiera tenido en toda su vida, derramándose en la mano de Malfoy. Unos instantes después, sintió al rubio tensarse y explotar dentro de él. El ardiente cuerpo de Draco se derrumbó sobre su espalda, jadeando cerca de su oído y besando su hombro.

-Te amo- dijo el Slytherin entrecortadamente. Tomó conciencia de lo que acababa de decir unos instantes después, y un sudor frío lo recorrió. Era verdad, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Pero, ¿y si Harry no le correspondía?

Pero sus temores quedaron acallados cuando el otro chico se acomodó, recostándose a su lado. Le quitó el cabello de la cara, y con la expresión más tierna le dijo:

-Yo también te amo. No se como pude pasar todo este tiempo sin ti.-

Draco volvió a respirar. Acunó al moreno entre sus brazos, y preguntó, más para si mismo que para el otro:

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer...?-

Después de que se vistieron y prometieron verse al día siguiente en la Torre de Astronomía, Draco besó a Harry y salió primero de los sanitarios. El Gryffindor esperó unos minutos y salió también. Se dirigió hacia el aula del profesor Binns, pero ya se había acabado la clase y todos iban a sus siguientes materias. Ron y Hermione salieron al último, cargando con las cosas de Harry.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste?- le preguntó Hermione, pasándole sus pergaminos -¡El profesor nos acaba de bajar diez puntos por que no regresaste!-

-Yo... he... me dolía el estomago y fui a la enfermería- dijo Harry, ante los rostros enfadados de sus amigos.

-Pues entonces vamos a decirle a Pomfrey que te de un justificante y muéstraselo al maestro para que nos regrese los puntos- dijo la chica, jalando a Harry de un brazo y llevándolo hacia las escaleras. 

-Oh, vamos Hermione, déjalo en paz- intervino Ron, desembarazándolo de la presión de la muchacha. –Diez puntos los podemos ganar fácilmente en otra clase, además, nos toca Adivinación con Trelawney y si vamos a la enfermería no llegaremos a tiempo. Mejor ya vete con tu adorada profesora Vector, no se como te gusta la Aritmancia...-

-Pero... pero... ¡uf!- bufó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco y saliendo a grandes zancadas, murmurando algo sobre si ella se ganaba los puntos para que otros los perdieran como si nada.

-Gracias Ron- Ambos chicos se apresuraron para ir al aula de Adivinación. –Hermione exagera cada vez que nos bajan puntos-

-Bueno, supongo que es parte de su encanto- dijo Ron, sonrojándose un poco- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-¿De que?- pregunto Harry, desorientado.

-¡Pues del estomago! ¿No dijiste que te dolía?-

-¡Ah! Esto... si, gracias, ya me siento mejor- respondió Harry. "¡Baboso!" se dijo a si mismo.

-Pues no se nota- dijo Ron, recorriendo con la mirada la túnica arrugada y el cabello mas despeinado de lo habitual de su amigo- Por tu aspecto, parece que te colgaste de las paredes del baño, ja, ja, ja-

-Oh, cállate-

-Esta bien, esta bien, me callo. Que bueno que esta es la última clase, tengo sueño y quisiera dormir un rato antes de ir a la biblioteca esta noche.-

Hermione seguía molesta por los puntos perdidos mientras se dirigía al aula de Aritmancia, que estaba en el mismo nivel que el calabozo de Pociones. Como no había ventanas, las antorchas de los pasillos siempre estaban encendidas, pero por alguna razón en esa ocasión estaban apagadas. Iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta hasta que se encontró en un vacío corredor a oscuras. 

"Ese estúpido de Peeves..." pensó, mientras tanteaba en la pared, buscando la antorcha para encenderla. No veía nada, así que sacó su varita para darse un poco de luz.

-_Lumos_- dijo, y casi le de un infarto cuando el rayo de luz iluminó el rostro pálido de Malfoy, apuntándole con la varita justo frente a ella.

-_Inmobilus_- susurró el rubio, y Hermione se quedó congelada, con una expresión de asombro. No podía moverse para nada, y solo sus ojos parecían obedecerle. Draco hizo que su varita emitiera un leve rayo de luz, y se asomó a ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie a la vista. Volvió sus acerados ojos hacia la chica, y tomándola por el cuello de la túnica, la azotó contra la pared. Una mueca de desprecio cruzó sus finos rasgos, como si el solo tocarla le provocara desagrado.

-Escúchame bien, sangre sucia- le dijo, con la voz fría y baja –Se que estas enterada de lo que pasa entre Harry y yo. No me importa como lo supiste, pero no quiero que te metas entre nosotros. Tú y Weasley serán cosa del pasado para él dentro de muy poco tiempo, de eso me encargo yo. Si dices una palabra sobre esto, a quien sea, ese espantoso gato tuyo aparecerá destripado en menos de lo que lo piensas. Y si eso no es suficientemente atemorizante, siempre esta la opción de tus asquerosos padres muggles- Draco sonrió ante las lagrimas que empezaban a correr por las mejillas de Hermione. –Si alguien empieza a murmurar sobre Harry y yo, sabré que fuiste tu, y entonces tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. Y quiero que te alejes de él, ¿esta claro? Ya no necesitará juntarse con gentuza como tú una vez que se de cuenta de su error.-

La chica lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Vio a Malfoy apagando la luz de su varita, y quedó sumida en la oscuridad de nuevo. Unos instantes después, le llegó el apagado rumor de la voz del Slytherin desde el fondo del pasillo, y por fin quedó libre del hechizo. Respirando agitadamente y trastabillando, Hermione echó a correr hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Como ven, una cosa es que Draco sea bueno con Harry, y otra muy diferente es que cambie su manera de ser con el resto del mundo. En lo personal, nunca he creído en un Draco totalmente bueno, je, je (ese es el encanto del personaje, que es MALO). Además, las personas básicamente nunca cambian. Draco ama a Harry, pero para que ame a Ron y Hermione... mmm... esta difícil :P

Mil gracias por sus críticas, y ya saben que si les gusta lo que leen, déjenme un review o mándenme un mail a lanthir_l@hotmail.com  Nos vemos!!! :D

**Lanthir**

PD. Gabriela: Veo que tienes buen gusto musical, también te gustan The Cranberries! :D Dolores O´Riordan es genial :) Janis Joplin, la cantante que te mencioné, es algo así como la precursora de todas las mujeres rockeras de la actualidad. Fue una cantante de los 60´s en verdad extraordinaria (nunca he escuchado a alguien que cante con tanto sentimiento como ella), que desgraciadamente murió de una sobredosis hace muchos años. A mi me encanta toda la música de esa época, debí haber nacido en los 60´s por que tengo alma de hippie, je, je.   

PD2. ¿Alguien de casualidad conoce un Club de HP en el D.F. o el Estado de México? Tengo muchas ganas de conocer en persona a mas gente que le guste HP, pero no tengo ni idea de donde haya un club aquí en la capital. Si alguien sabe, ¿me puede avisar? :) ¡Gracias!

PD3. No me van a creer, pero hoy fui a comer con unas amigas al Sanborns frente al Palacio de Bellas Artes, y entró un chico que era idéntico a Daniel Radcliffe!!!! :D Con todo el look de HP, el cabello oscuro y despeinado, los ojos claros y hasta los lentes redondos. No pude dejar de mirarlo hasta que se fue, ¡Hay! ¡Que guapo! :D Je, je. Le hubiera sacado una foto, por que en serio que se parecía muchísimo...


	11. Con Tintes de Pesadilla

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta arriba y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling,  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 11: Con tintes de Pesadilla._

Harry y Ron fueron al Gran Comedor en cuanto acabó la clase de Trelawney. Querían cenar temprano y descansar un poco antes de ir a la biblioteca por el Moste Potente Potions. No vieron a Hermione, y se extrañaron de que tampoco estaba en la sala común después, pero con la anticipación de transgredir las reglas por centésima ocasión, no le dieron mucha importancia. Se fueron a dormir a las ocho, poniendo un hechizo despertador. A la una de la mañana, la ligera vibración de sus varitas los hizo abrir los ojos. Bajaron en silencio hasta la sala común; ya no había nadie. Se pusieron la capa invisible, y con ayuda del mapa del merodeador (oportunamente recuperado del despacho de Moody/Crouch a principios de quinto) llegaron a la biblioteca sin problemas. Sacaron el libro, y esquivando a la Señora Norris (que seguía extrañamente acelerada) regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor. Subieron al dormitorio, y se metieron a la cama de Harry, bajando el dosel para quedar ocultos. Pusieron un hechizo silenciador, y bajo la tenue luz de la varita, se dispusieron a revisar el libro.

-¿Cuál fue la poción que usaste?- preguntó Harry.

-Esta- dijo Ron, sacando la arrugada hoja de su bolsillo –Es la página 512, hay que buscar en las siguientes, tal vez diga algo.-

Buscaron un buen rato, y entre todas las pociones, encontraron una de "Flores Imperecederas", con la cual se regaban las plantas para que no se marchitaran nunca. Sin decir una palabra, Ron se apresuró a apuntar la receta.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?- preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

-¿Decir que a quien?- dijo Ron, mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Hermione, ¿cuándo le vas a decir que la amas?-

A Ron se le resbaló la pluma de la mano, pero rápidamente la tomo de nuevo.

-Yo... he...- dijo, tartamudeando. Fingió que buscaba algo en el libro, aunque era evidente que lo que quería era ocultar su sonrosado rostro de la mirada escrutadora de Harry. El muchacho moreno le quitó el libro de la cara, y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Ron, ¿te das cuenta de que solo nos quedan unos meses en esta escuela? Estamos en el último curso, después de esto las cosas cambiarán, tal vez ya no nos veremos tan seguido como ahora. ¿Vas a dejar pasar el tiempo sin hablar con Herm?- Harry le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo, quien parecía sopesar el significado de estas palabras. –Vamos Ron, sabes que la quieres. Habla con ella.-

El chico se quedó callado un largo momento, pensativo. Sabía que Harry tenía razón; le aterraba la idea de que Hermione lo rechazara (después de todo, ¿quien era Ron contra Víctor Krum, el ex novio de la chica? O eso pensaba él), pero tampoco quería pasarse la vida sabiendo que no lo había intentado, en realidad la quería.

-¿Sabes Harry? Tienes razón- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo. –Tengo que admitir que... pues que yo... he... estoy enamorado de Hermione- A pesar de la poca luz, Harry vio divertido la cara colorada de su amigo.

-No puedo creer que lo dijiste- Harry puso una exagerada expresión de asombro, burlándose.

-Oh, ya cállate-

-Ja, ja, ja, estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo el moreno, revolviendo el cabello de su amigo.

Siguieron buscando unos minutos mas, en silencio.

-Harry- dijo Ron de pronto.

-¿Uh?-

-¿Y tu? Desde que terminaste con Parvati, no te he vuelto a ver con alguien, es mas, no me has mencionado a nadie últimamente. ¿Tienes en mente a alguna chica?-

Harry se sintió aliviado de que hubiera tan poca luz. Toda la sangre de su cara pareció desaparecer.

-No... no hay nadie- contestó. Afortunadamente sabía como ocultar sus emociones... algunas veces.

-MMM... Tu vida sexual es un asco, ¡ya llevas casi un año sin sexo, amigo!- Ron soltó esto como si nada, riéndose.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva y tosió ruidosamente. Su amigo lo miró extrañado, dándole golpecitos en la espalda para que se le pasara el ataque.

-Uf... gra-gracias Ron- jadeó Harry, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Afortunadamente, el pelirrojo no insistió en el tema. Siguieron buscando en el libro, pero no encontraron nada. 

-¡Me rindo!- dijo Ron, dejándose caer en la cama. –Estoy perdido... más que perdido, ¡muerto!-

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma- dijo Harry, aunque estaba muy preocupado por su compañero. –Tal vez debamos buscar en otro libro, alguno de antídotos o algo así-

-Si, bueno... creo que debemos regresar el libro de una vez, lo último que quiero son mas problemas- Ron se levantó y Harry lo siguió. Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando por fin regresaron al dormitorio. Solo descansaron un par de horas mas antes de empezar el nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar con sendas ojeras bajo los ojos. Hermione no estaba, y ahora si se empezaron a preocupar.

-¿Y Hermione?- le preguntó Ron a Ginny. 

-No ha salido de su dormitorio- respondió la chica –Lavender dice que desde ayer cerró las cortinas de su cama y se niega a hablar con alguien-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Ron, sobresaltado –Tengo que verla...- dijo, levantándose de un salto y apresurándose hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera Ron! Voy contigo- dijo Harry.

Perdieron la primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y no sirvió de nada. La prefecta no los dejó pasar al dormitorio de Hermione, y los hizo regresar a las aulas, diciéndoles que mandaría a buscar a la señora Pomfrey para que atendiera a la chica. Además, Hermione había puesto un fuerte hechizo alrededor de su cama y no podían quitarlo aunque trataron. Solo un maestro podría deshacerlo.

Harry y Ron se fueron bastante preocupados; su amiga nunca había actuado así antes. Pasaron el resto del día tratando de ponerle atención a las clases sin éxito alguno. Por la tarde, al terminar la clase doble de pociones, los chicos salieron corriendo hacia la torre de su casa. Harry no le hizo mucho caso a Draco en todo el día, ni siquiera en pociones. Y lo que es más, se había olvidado de la cita que tenían esa noche en la torre de Astronomía.

Obviamente, Malfoy se sintió dolido por el repentino desinterés de Harry. No esperaba que lo besara a mitad del Gran Comedor, claro, pero el que lo ignorara totalmente lo hizo sentirse confundido. ¿Y si solo lo había usado para un rato? ¿Y si lo que le dijo la tarde pasada fue solo para salir del paso? ¿o si se había dado cuenta de que no lo quería y se estaba echando para atrás? No... no era posible. Se había escuchado tan sincero... Decidió esperar hasta esa noche, iría a la torre y hablaría con Harry. Tal vez solo se le había pasado la mano al disimular su relación. Si, tenía que ser eso.

Harry y Ron entraron a la sala común corriendo. Nancy, la prefecta, les dijo que Hermione salió de su aislamiento solo un momento, para decirles que no llamaran a nadie, ya que se encontraba bien. "Solo estoy un poco estresada" dijo "Necesito estar sola un rato".

-Pero creo- dijo Nancy en voz baja –que no me decía toda la verdad. Se notaba que había estado llorando, y en cuanto habló conmigo volvió a encerrarse. Por consideración a lo que me pidió, no le avisé a McGonagall, pero si sigue así para mañana tendré que decirselo. Siento no haberlos dejado pasar en la mañana chicos, pero las reglas son muy claras respecto a los hombres en los dormitorios de las mujeres- A Ron le recordó a Percy en esos momentos- Me parece que Hermione necesita hablar con un amigo, así que voy a hacer una excepción y permitiré que uno de ustedes vaya a verla- La chica parecía indecisa, pero prosiguió- Tiene que ser esta noche; hablaré con las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione para que duerman en otra habitación por hoy. Y ante todo, no, y repito, no vayan a comentarle a nadie que accedí a esto. Lo ultimo que quiero es que algún profesor lo sepa o que todos los chicos me presionen para que los deje pasar la noche en el dormitorio de sus novias.- La prefecta parecía escandalizada ante la sola idea.

-Gracias Nancy- dijo Ron –Iré esta noche y no te preocupes, nadie me verá entrar-

Los chicos bajaron a cenar, preguntándose que le pasaría a Hermione.

A la media noche, casi todos se habían ido a la cama. Harry y Ron esperaron hasta que escucharon los ronquidos de Dean, Seamus y Neville. El pelirrojo salió entonces hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Encontró a Nancy, que lo dirigió a la habitación de Hermione.

-Solo unos minutos, ¿entendido?- dijo la chica, al parecer aterrada de que la descubrieran transgrediendo las reglas.

Ron entró al cuarto; estaba a oscuras y vacío. Solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana hacía visibles las cosas. Alrededor del a cama de Hermione las coladuras parecían haberse solidificado, y no se escuchaba nada.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Ron, dando golpecitos a la rígida tela. –Soy yo, Ron. Déjame entrar-

Se escuchó un gemido ahogado, y unas rápidas palabras. El dosel volvió a hacerse suave, y Ron entró a la cama. Allí estaba Hermione, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y el aspecto más desaliñado que hubiera tenido nunca. Tenía sobre la piernas un montón de mantas y ropa de cama hechas un revoltijo.

-¡Oh, Ron!- sollozó, antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. 

-¡Por Dios!- murmuró el chico, abrazando a Hermione -¿Qué te sucede?- la muchacha siguió llorando un rato, mientras Ron le acariciaba los enredados cabellos. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó un poco, dijo entre sollozos:

-Malfoy... pasa algo entre Harry y Malfoy- Ron la miró, sin comprender –Ayer cuando iba a Aritmancia me inmovilizó en uno de los pasillos, y me dijo que si decía algo o me interponía entre Harry y él, se iba a vengar de mi.. creo que piensa que se algo, pero solo se lo que Harry nos dijo...- La chica se limpió la nariz con un arrugado pañuelo. –Ron, Harry no nos ha dicho todo, creo que esta metido con Malfoy o algo así. Yo no dije nada, te lo juro, pero de todas formas... él...- Hermione volvió a llorar casi convulsamente, y de entre los trapos desenvolvió algo, algo suave y de color canela. _Crookshanks. _El gato estaba muerto, terriblemente desgarrado, como si lo hubieran apuñalado una y otra vez.

Ron se quedó en shock, mientras Hermione le decía que después de que Malfoy la había amenazado, regresó corriendo al dormitorio, asustada. Unos minutos después, apareció Crookshanks, arrastrándose. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el gato había muerto. Fue entonces cuando la chica se encerró en su cama. No quiso decir nada, por miedo a que Draco mandara a que atacaran a sus padres, y al mismo tiempo, estaba demasiado asustada como para seguir como si nada.

Ron empezó a sentir una rabia como nunca antes la había sentido. Todo lo pasado no era nada comparado con eso. Su amada Hermione... y todo por un sucio asunto que Harry les había ocultado. Maldito Malfoy. Ahora si mataría al hijo de perra. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación, ignorando la voz de Hermione y las preguntas de Nancy en la puerta.

Entró al cuarto que compartía con los otros chicos, y se dirigió al baúl de Harry. Lanzó la ropa y las cosas por todas partes, y un segundo después obtuvo lo que quería. Salió corriendo, sin dar ninguna explicación al adormilado Harry que estaba metido en la cama.

Hermione vio a Ron salir de la habitación. Un horrible presentimiento la asaltó, y trató de salir tras él, pero estaba tan entumida por los casi dos días que pasó encogida en su cama, que sus piernas no le respondían bien. Cayó de bruces en el piso, torciéndose un tobillo en el proceso, y cuando se estaba poniendo de pie, entró Nancy.

-¡¿qué paso?! ¿Por qué Ron salió corriendo así?- preguntó la prefecta, ayudando a la otra a levantarse.

-Nancy, creo que va a ... ¡Dios mío! ¿¡por que tuve que decírselo?!- la chica salió cojeando de los dormitorios, seguida por Nancy, que seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba. Llegaron a las escaleras justo a tiempo para ver el retrato de la señora Gorda cerrándose. Ron se había ido. 

En eso, Harry llegó corriendo, descalzo y con aire confundido.

-¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿qué le pasa a Ron?- preguntó el chico.

-¡Harry, tienes que detenerlo! ¡Creo que le va a hacer algo a Malfoy!-

Harry le deseó buena suerte a Ron cuando se dirigió al dormitorio de Hermione. Se quedó allí, en medio de la oscuridad, pensando en la chica; la quería mucho y no soportaría que algo malo le pasara. Se sentía cansado, y pronto se quedó dormido. Soñó con cosas raras, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo pero no pudiera. Su sueño se estaba volviendo mas ilógico y caótico, cuando un ruido lo despertó. Se incorporó, desorientado, y vio a Ron sacando algo de su baúl.

-¿Ron?- preguntó el chico, pero el otro no le contestó y salió corriendo con algo en la mano.

Harry salió de la cama y bajó hasta las escaleras donde estaba Hermione y Nancy, que acababan de llegar también. 

-¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿qué le pasa a Ron?- 

-¡Harry, tienes que detenerlo! ¡Creo que le va a hacer algo a Malfoy!-

Draco. ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo esto? Su amiga le explicó rápidamente lo que había pasado, con un dejo de reproche en la voz.

-... y después salió corriendo sin decir una palabra, Harry. Creo que va a buscar a Malfoy, estaba muy enojado por lo que hizo...-

Harry no podía creerlo. Draco había amenazado a su amiga, había matado a su gato, y al parecer solo minutos después de que él y Malfoy habían... que Harry había dejado que... ¡Por Dios santo!

Y ahora Ron y Hermione lo sabían; todo estaba arruinado, todo.

Entonces recordó algo de golpe: había quedado de verse con Malfoy en la torre de Astronomía esa noche, a las doce. Lo había olvidado por completo. Y de repente tomó conciencia de lo que pasaría, y todas las piezas encajaron. Ron había tomado el mapa del Merodeador del baúl de Harry; lo usaría para encontrar a Draco, que estaría en la torre, solo y esperando. Y Ron aún tenía el efecto de la poción aumentadora del poder. Si le lanzaba alguna maldición a Draco, esta vez moriría sin remedio... por que seguramente sería el Avada Kedavra.

Harry salió corriendo de la sala común hacia la torre de Astronomía, seguido de una asustada Hermione, que sin embargo, se desplomó a las puertas del retrato. Tenía terriblemente lastimado el tobillo, y Nancy le impidió ponerse de pie.

-Será mejor que llame a la Profesora McGonagall- dijo sombríamente la prefecta.

Harry corrió y corrió, ignorando el dolor en sus pies desnudos. Empezaba a sofocarse, pero siguió, aun cuando el dolor en el costado le impidió pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera había llevado su varita; lo único que le importaba era llegar a la torre, para evitar que pasara una tragedia. Imágenes de Ron pudriéndose en Azkaban, torturado por los dementores invadían su mente. Todo había sido su culpa, por no haberse involucrado con Malfoy y no haber confiado en sus amigos.

Draco... maldito bastardo. Aún ni podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo así a Hermione. Después de todo, una serpiente cambia de piel, pero sigue siendo la misma asquerosa criatura en el interior. Y encima de todo, no podía evitar sentir su corazón destrozado. Había sentido, y seguía sintiendo tanto por Malfoy, que le dolía terriblemente su traición. ¿Cómo no pensó que el dañar a sus amigos era como dañarlo a él? ¿Acaso pensó que abandonaría todo y lo seguiría por la senda de desprecio y odio por la que corría él?

Harry por fin llegó a la puerta del aula en la cima de la torre. Se escuchaban gritos ahogados y ruido como de explosiones. Temiendo lo peor, abrió la puerta. 

Ron salió corriendo de la sala común. La furia ciega que lo invadía parecía crecer a cada instante, mientras recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que Malfoy les había hecho todos esos años. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Desplegando el mapa mientras seguía caminando, lo tocó con la varita y dijo las palabras que Harry le había enseñado. Enseguida apareció el intrincado dibujo de Hogwarts y sus terrenos, y alumbrándose con la varita, buscó a Malfoy en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Nada. Todas las diminutas motas de color se hallaban quietas, durmiendo. Vio a Hermione, Nancy y Harry juntos en la sala común de Gryffindor, y a Filch y la Señora Norris haciendo la ronda cerca de los invernaderos. Todo lo demás estaba quieto. Entonces vio una solitaria mota azul que parecía estar caminando en la torre de Astronomía. El diminuto letrero sobre ella llevaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía el Slytherin en aquel lugar a esas horas de la noche, Ron corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia allí.

Draco llegó con media hora de anticipación a la torre donde se había quedado de ver con Harry. Se sentía bastante estúpido por este hecho, pero estaba tan ansioso por ver al otro que no pudo evitarlo. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie adentro (entiéndase, Peeves, un boggart o algún fantasma), y después, para entretenerse, se puso a limpiar un poco, arrimando los pupitres hacia las orillas y apareciendo una gran cama con dosel. Sonrió mientras prendía unas velas mágicamente y las suspendía alrededor de la cama, que llenó de pétalos de rosas rojas. No, mejor blancas. MMM... que estupidez. Desapareció los pétalos y solo puso unas suaves sabanas blancas. Si, así estaba mejor.

Una botella de vino y algunas frutas por si les daba hambre. ¿Debía aparecer un cerdo asado o algo así? No, eso era exagerar.

Las doce con cinco minutos. Draco había terminado y todo estaba perfecto. Se sentó en la cama, viendo alrededor, y de repente todo le pareció muy hilarante. ¿Desde cuando se había preocupado por hacer algo especial por otro? En todas sus otras conquistas solo hacía lo que iba a hacer y punto. Adiós y mucho gusto. Su record de corazones rotos tenía que ser el más grande de Hogwarts. Y ahora estaba aquí, esperando como un imbecil a su ex enemigo, en medio de un montaje de lo mas teatral. Malfoy se rió, primero entre dientes y después más fuerte, hasta que las lagrimas asomaron a sus ojos en medio de las carcajadas. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con el estomago adolorido por la risa que no podía evitar. Se sentía muy estúpido y muy feliz mientras seguía carcajeándose. Parecía que le habían lanzado un _rictusempra_.

De repente, escuchó un estallido, y por entre las lágrimas vio que la puerta casi se salía de los goznes al ser abierta de golpe. Draco se puso de pie de un salto para ver quien demonios había entrado de esa forma. Era Ron, tan rojo como su cabello y blandiendo la varita con una mano rígida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, fulminando con la mirada al rubio.

-¡Weasley! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- gritó Draco, indignado.

-Tu, maldito hijo de puta, ¡te voy a matar!- dijo Ron con tanto odio que Malfoy dio un paso atrás, asustado. Recordó lo que le hizo el otro un par de días atrás, y la furia lo invadió. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, buscando su varita, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla, escuchó a Ron exclamar:

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_

Draco se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. El hechizo pegó en la cama, volcándola. Casi le cae encima. Sacó su varita y apuntó a Ron, quien volvió a atacarlo.

_-¡Crucio!-_

_-¡Impedimenta!-_

La maldición de Ron chocó contra el hechizo de Draco, produciendo un ruido ensordecedor, pero no la desvió por completo. Malfoy se derrumbó, agarrándose la cabeza y gimiendo; por entre el lacerante dolor, que sin embargo era menor que el de la vez pasada, vio que el pelirrojo se le acercaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Parecía inseguro y cansado al mismo tiempo. Levantó lentamente la varita, titubeando. Respiró profundamente, y dijo en voz apenas audible:

_-Avada...-_

Pero se detuvo. Pareció distraerse con algo. Draco aprovechó el momento, y a pesar del dolor, blandió la varita contra Ron.

_-¡Crucio!-_

El hechizo pegó justo en el pecho de Ron, que cayó retorciéndose al suelo. Draco sintió que su dolor de cabeza desaparecía al instante, y pateando la varita del otro lejos de su alcance se puso de pie.

-¡¿Qué se siente, pobretón de mierda?!- le gritó, pateándole las costillas, enloquecido de ira. –Debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, ¡jodido gusano asqueroso! ¡Toda tu familia debería estar muerta, y voy a empezar por ti!-

Draco abandonó la maldición y conjuró unas cuerdas que ataron a Ron por los brazos y las piernas, dejándolo indefenso. Draco le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, disfrutando de la sensación del hueso quebrándose bajo su mano. Ron gritó, tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil. El Slytherin tenía el cabello revuelto y el rostro sudoroso, crispadas sus pequeñas facciones por el odio. Apareció una delgada daga, que miró con satisfacción. Con un rápido movimiento, tasajeo las mejillas del pelirrojo, dejándole unas profundas heridas que sangraron tan profusamente como la nariz. Ron aulló de dolor, y Draco le puso la mano en la boca, lanzando la daga hacia otro lado.

-Oh, ¡callate imbecil! Me estas provocando jaqueca. _¡Quietus_!- los gritos de Ron quedaron reducidos a meros lamentos. Malfoy se levantó, pateándolo hasta que se cansó, y después se puso a dispararle pequeñas bolas de fuego con la varita, que chamuscaron la ropa y el cabello de Ron. Draco se sentía eufórico; su padre le había hablado de lo satisfactoria que era la tortura, pero no sabía que lo era tanto. Finalmente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se sintió listo para acabar de una buena vez con todo. 

Se plantó frente a Ron, apartándose el húmedo cabello del rostro, y apuntó con su varita.

-Avada Ke...-

Harry entró justo en ese momento y vio a Malfoy a punto de pronunciar la maldición imperdonable contra su mejor amigo. No tenía su varita, pero vio una daga ensangrentada justo a sus pies. Le gritó al rubio que parara, pero este parecía estar en trance y ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Sin pensarlo, levantó el arma y corrió hacia Draco. Las palabras se cortaron bruscamente.

Harry clavó el puñal en la espalda de Draco, cayendo sobre él cuando el rubio se desplomó con un grito ahogado.

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? OK, no saben lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo, pero creo que valió la pena. Oficialmente, es el que más me ha gustado de toda la serie :) Y también es el más largo, pensaba hacerlo en dos partes, pero no me gusta hacerla tanto de emoción, je, je. Bueno, si, un poco. El final esta diseñado para que vuelvan y me sigan leyendo, tengo que admitirlo. ¡Please! Escríbanme reviews, díganme si les gusta lo que leen o si de plano me dedico a otra cosa, ja, ja, ja. Mil gracias a todas las chicas que han puesto reviews, sus mensajes me animan a continuar esta historia :D 

Ahhhh, Draco... Insisto, su encanto es que es malo, y puede querer mucho a Harry, pero tiene aún sus prejuiciosas ideas que lo hacen irse por el mal camino. Y piensa que va a cambiar a Harry, mmm... No crucifiquen a  Hermione y Ron, ¿qué harían ustedes si alguien les amenazara y encima les matara a su mascota? :( ¿o que se lo hicieran a algún ser querido? Ah, verdad! 

OK, mil gracias por leer este fanfic, espero que les agrade y no olviden los reviews. Cualquier comentario o duda, a lanthir_l@hotmail.com

¡Nos vemos! :D

**Lanthir**


	12. El Regreso

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta en el índice y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (a excepción de la prefecta Nancy),  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 12: El regreso._

Todo pasó muy rápido. Harry sintió como el puñal se clavaba en la suave espalda de Draco, tan limpiamente como cuchillo en mantequilla. El rubio gritó levemente, y cayó de rodillas junto a Ron, llevándose a Harry con él. El aturdido Gryffindor no atinó a soltar el arma hasta que Draco se desplomó sobre su costado izquierdo, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar la daga que lo hería. Harry se puso de pie, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, horrorizado al ver que los dedos de Malfoy por fin cogían el pulido mango, y dando un desgarrador gemido, sacaba el cuchillo ensangrentado de su espalda. Lo tiró a un lado, y sus ojos brumosos por fin vieron a Harry; la sorpresa se dibujó en su pálido rostro. 

-¿Harry?- fue la pregunta formulada en un ronco susurro, seguido de un absceso de sangre que fluyó por los labios entreabiertos del chico. Se sentó con dificultad, tosiendo mientras la sangre caía sobre su pecho y sus manos. Se vio los dedos llenos de sangre con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrado. Después parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de enfocar bien, mientras se ponía de pie, gimiendo por el dolor. Dio unos pasos inseguros hacia la puerta, trastabillando como si de pronto se hubiera quedado ciego, y volvió a caer, medio sofocado por la sangre que seguía manando de su boca. 

Harry se adelantó, tratando de ayudarlo, pero Draco se alejó de él, como si lo fuera a lastimar de nuevo; con esfuerzo llegó a la puerta, y echando una última mirada confundida al otro muchacho, salió hacia el oscuro pasillo.

Harry seguía parado en medio de la habitación, congelado y sin asimilar lo que acababa de hacer. La mirada en los ojos grises de Malfoy le dolió tanto como si el mismo hubiera clavado un cuchillo en su corazón. 

Los ahogados gritos de Ron lo sacaron de su estupor al fin.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Ayúdame!- gritó el pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque su voz apenas fue un murmullo debido al hechizo.

El muchacho moreno posó los ojos en su amigo, y se sobresaltó al verlo todavía amarrado en el suelo, malherido. Buscó la varita de Ron, que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, y exclamando "_finite incantatem_", desató las cuerdas que lo sujetaban. La voz del Gryffindor volvió a la normalidad, pero tenía la cara cubierta de la sangre de su nariz fracturada y sus mejillas cortadas. Casi toda su ropa estaba dolorosamente derretida sobre su piel, y lo que quedaba de su cabello despedía un fuerte olor a quemado. Se apretó las costillas, mientras Harry lo ayudaba a levantarse. 

-Yo quería matarlo... quería lanzarle el _Avada Kedavra_, Harry, pero no me atreví... pensé en mi familia y en lo que pasaría si me metían a Azkaban... y entonces Malfoy me tomó por sorpresa y... y él iba a aniquilarme sin pensarlo...-

Ron vaciló, y Harry lo hizo sentarse de nuevo. Usó la varita de su amigo para voltear la cama que estaba patas arriba, y lo ayudó a acostarse en ella. 

-Ron, escúchame, Tengo que ir por ayuda, no vas a llegar a la enfermería en este estado. Solo espera, ¿quieres? Vuelvo en un minuto.-

Ron ni siquiera respondió. Se había desmayado.

Harry salió corriendo por los oscuros pasillos, con el corazón desbocado y una pregunta latiendo en su mente: ¿Había matado a Draco? Dios, no... no podía ser. Era como si todo fuera una pesadilla, por favor, que Draco y Ron estuvieran bien y nada de esto hubiera pasado...

Entonces, terminando las escaleras que bajaban de la torre al doblar la esquina, sus pies desnudos resbalaron con algo y cayó al suelo. A través de la tenue luz, distinguió a Malfoy, tirado a unos centímetros de él en medio de un charco de sangre. Sollozaba quedamente, al parecer sin fuerzas como para levantarse; estaba extremadamente pálido, tanto que bajo la luz de la luna parecía casi luminoso. Sus ojos plateados estaban abiertos mirando hacia la ventana, pero sin ver nada en realidad, y de su boca seguía escapándose un hilo de sangre. 

-Oh, Draco...- susurró Harry, arrodillándose junto al rubio y acariciando sus suaves cabellos. El Slytherin volteó la cabeza lentamente, posando sus claros ojos en Potter. 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. 

-Lo siento...- dijo Harry, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. –Asustaste a Hermione, y estabas a punto de matar a Ron. No me hiciste caso cuando grité que te detuvieras... ¿Cómo podía dejar que lo hicieras?-

Draco se rió suavemente, y con voz apenas audible, dijo:

-Nunca comprendí por que estabas con ellos... aún no lo comprendo...-

De repente, el chico se tensó, arqueando la espalda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, como si un dolor terrible lo atravesara. Un segundo después, su cuerpo se soltó y dejó de respirar. 

Harry gritó el nombre de Draco una y otra vez, sacudiéndolo, lleno de pánico y angustia y dolor, tanto dolor que creyó que se iba a volver loco.

Un instante después, sintió una mano firme sobre su hombro. A través de las lagrimas, vio a Dumbledore, seguido de la profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey.

Todo estaba descubierto, y por lo tanto, perdido. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Estaba en la enfermería, viendo a Ron y a Draco dormir profundamente en las estrechas camas del lugar. Estaban vivos, y eso era lo que contaba. Los problemas que tendrían en la escuela y con el Ministerio de Magia eran inevitables, pero ni siquiera le importaban en ese momento. Estaban vivos...

Todo acabó tan rápido como empezó. Nancy había avisado a McGonagall sobre lo ocurrido con Ron y Hermione. La chica casi fue obligada por la profesora a hablar sobre lo que sabía, y cuando el director y la enfermera llegaron, fueron rápidamente a la torre de astronomía. Allí encontraron a Harry, Draco y Ron. Los transportaron de inmediato a la enfermería, donde Harry le contó al director todo, absolutamente todo. Parecía que le habían dado una dosis doble de _veritaserum_. Lo único que quería era que salvaran a sus amigos. Le dolió terriblemente la expresión de completa decepción en el viejo rostro de Dumbledore, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Harry se sentía sumamente mal por haber involucrado a tantas personas en ese enredo. Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione; la prefecta Nancy y hasta la señora Pomfrey, pues el episodio en la enfermería también salió a relucir. 

Dumbledore escuchó toda la historia sin decir una palabra, con sus ojos azules horadando a Harry como si quisiera atravesarlo. La profesora McGonagall tenía los labios mas tensos que nunca; no había olvidado el castigo que le debían Harry y Ron, pero lo que acababa de escuchar estaba más lejos de lo que hubiera imaginado. La señora Pomfrey atendía a los chicos en silencio, conciente de que su trabajo estaba por irse por el caño.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, el director se quedó callado unos eternos minutos, haciéndole una seña a la profesora McGonagall para que no hablara. La maestra parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero obedeció.

Dumbledore entrelazó sus largos dedos, apoyando el mentón en ellos y moviendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza. Después, se levantó y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a Harry. McGonagall se quedó desconcertada, sin saber si quedarse o ir tras el anciano.

-¡No-quiero-que-salga-nadie! ¡¿Entendido?!- dijo finalmente con los dientes apretados, corriendo después hacia la salida.

Ron y Draco seguían inconscientes, y la enfermera ya los había atendido. El tobillo de Hermione también había sido curado, y ahora estaba revisando algunos cortes y raspones en los pies de Harry.

-Lo siento mucho, señora Pomfrey, yo no quería...- comenzó a decir el Gryffindor, pero la enfermera le lanzó tal mirada de furia que mejor se quedó callado. Entonces, para sorpresa del muchacho, los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas, y empezó a balbucear:

-¡¿Pero como acabaron en esto, muchachos?! Casi se matan, por Dios... y ahora están arruinados... ¡Y yo también!- La señora Pomfrey rompió a llorar ruidosamente, y se alejó por el pasillo rumbo a su despacho. Se escuchó el portazo cuando cerró la puerta tras de si.

Pues bien, Harry se encontró sentado entre Hermione, quien parecía seguir en shock, pues no había dicho una palabra desde que llegaron al lugar. Y Ron, quien seguía desmayado y oliendo a quemado. Junto al pelirrojo estaba Draco, pálido como la muerte y respirando casi imperceptiblemente. 

Harry se recostó en la cama, con un inminente dolor de cabeza y tan cansado como si hubiera jugado diez partidos de quidditch seguidos. No quería pensar en las palabras de la enfermera. _Arruinado_. Las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar sin control. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de controlar el repentino temblor que lo había invadido. 

Entonces sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él. Era Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la chica en voz baja. No había reproche en su voz, simplemente era una pregunta. En realidad, parecía tanto o más cansada que Harry, como si ya no le quedara energía para discutir.

-Yo... creí estar enamorándome de él- contestó Harry inexpresivamente. Sentía el peso de todos esos días caer sobre él en ese momento. –No sabía que te había amenazado, ni que había matado a Crookshanks. Lo siento mucho.-

-Yo también lo siento... no pensé que Ron reaccionara así. Nunca debí decirle lo que pasó... ahora por mi culpa va a ir a Azkaban.- Hermione comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry la abrazó, acariciando sus cabellos castaños, al borde de las lagrimas él mismo. El tiempo pasó y sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

Harry estaba teniendo una espantosa pesadilla, donde apuñalaba por la espalda a Draco. Casi podía sentir la sangre del rubio sobre sus manos, tan cálida y roja... entonces se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo. 

El Gryffindor se sentó, sobresaltado, con el cuerpo cubierto de un sudor frío. Y vio a Dumbledore justo frente a él. Su corazón dio un vuelco. "_Sígueme_" fue todo lo que dijo el mago, saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación. Harry lo siguió, cuidando de no despertar a Hermione, que estaba acurrucada junto a él. Caminó junto al director por lo fríos pasillos hasta su despacho, aquel lugar que ya había visitado varias veces. Parecía ser de madrugada, pues una leve luz se filtraba por las ventanas. Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba, con esos curiosos objetos que hacían ruiditos y Fawkes en su percha, durmiendo con la cabeza bajo el ala.

Dumbledore indicó a Harry que se sentara, y él tomó asiento en el elegante sillón detrás del escritorio. Observó al nervioso chico frente a él por unos momentos, y dando un suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

-Harry, esta vez te has extralimitado, más de lo que nunca me imaginé- El chico bajó la vista, avergonzado.-No solo te metiste en problemas tú, sino que arrastraste a otras personas a este caos, y casi mueren dos estudiantes en el proceso. Esto es grave, muchacho... muy grave.-

Harry no podía articular palabra. Quería morirse.

-Sin embargo- prosiguió el director –Se que no fue tu intención que todo esto pasara. No se puede arreglar nada de lo que está hecho, pero algo se podrá hacer antes de que pase...-

Dumbledore sacó un pequeño reloj de arena de oro y un broche para solapa. Harry los vio sin saber que decir.

-Debes recordar esto- dijo el anciano, al tiempo que le pasaba a Harry el reloj. –Es un Giratiempo. Hace un par de horas hablé con Fudge sobre la situación que tenemos aquí, y logré convencerlo de que se te diera otra oportunidad. Después de todo, el Ministro de Magia te debe su trabajo, Harry. Lo que pasó con Voldemort hace un año estuvo a punto de hundirlo, tu bien lo sabes.- El chico asintió, sin alzar los ojos y con el rostro tenso. –Tendrás que retroceder en el tiempo hasta el día en que todo comenzó. El día que salvaste al señor Malfoy en el risco.-

Harry alzó la vista por primera vez, y repuso:

-¡Pero no dejaré que Draco se mate!- 

-No, no. Vas a salvarlo, pero tienes que hechizarlo, y tienes que borrar tu memoria también.- El mago lo vio intensamente desde sus pequeñas gafas. –Tienes que lanzarle un _obliviate_ al Harry del pasado al mismo tiempo que a Draco, y entonces esto –dijo Dumbledore, dándole el broche- te regresará al presente. Una vez que hechices a tu yo pasado, el presente no recordará que hacía en ese lugar. El Traslador esta programado para traerte un segundo después de que realices el hechizo desmemorizador. Te llevará a tu habitación, y si todo sale bien, nadie recordará nada de esto, por que no llegará a pasar.-

Harry no sabía que decir. Parecía que era su salvación; podría cambiarlo todo, nada de lo ocurrido en los últimos días pasaría. Nada. Entonces comprendió que lo vivido con Draco también desaparecería. Un dolor sordo oprimió su pecho al pensar en el Slytherin. A pesar de todo, no podía evitarlo... no podía evitar sentir algo por él. No sabía como era posible que en un par de días se enamorara de su peor enemigo, pero así era. Tal vez desde siempre sintió algo por él y hasta ahora lo aceptaba. No tenía idea, sin embargo, aún no comprendía el por que de las acciones del rubio. Estaba tan confundido y herido...

Dumbledore lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-Harry- le dijo, mientras le pasaba su varita. Al parecer, la había traído del dormitorio –Fudge y yo queremos ayudarte por que sabemos que eres un buen muchacho, pero que quede claro que no aceptaremos que algo así vuelva a suceder. Ya me mentiste una vez, Potter, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. ¿Entendido?- Los ojos del anciano brillaron amenazantes, y Harry asintió de inmediato. El rostro del director se suavizó de nuevo. –Vete entonces, y buena suerte.-

Harry tartamudeó un "gracias", mientras Dumbledore le daba instrucciones precisas y le ponía el broche en el suéter. El muchacho guardo su varita, y salió del castillo, dirigiéndose al Bosque Prohibido. Conforme avanzaba, se decía a si mismo "es lo mejor, es lo mejor". Pero su corazón le decía que no deseaba olvidar todo lo que había compartido con Draco... maldito sea. ¡No quería olvidarlo, pero tampoco quería herirlo de la forma en que lo hizo!. Apretó el paso, y llegó cerca de la base de la colina donde rescató a Malfoy varios meses atrás. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la indecisión, sacó el reloj de arena y le dio vueltas una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que volaba hacia atrás, con el viento zumbándole en los oídos. Pasaron unos minutos que le parecieron horas, y aguantando el fuerte dolor de su cabeza, por fin llegó a un lugar donde las cosas volvieron a tomar forma a su alrededor. Se tambaleó un poco antes de recuperar sus sentidos al 100 %. Estaba en el mismo lugar del bosque, pero algunas cosas estaban diferentes, por lo que pensó que el Giratiempo había funcionado. En unos momentos mas llegaría Draco. Se escondió detrás de unas piedras, y esperó. Unos minutos después, vio al Slytherin caminando entre los árboles, en dirección del risco. Se veía tan triste, tan apesadumbrado... Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco nunca le habló claramente del por que había tratado de matarse. Ahora nunca lo sabría.

Unos metros detrás del rubio, Harry vio que unas ramitas y hojas se quebraban en el suelo. Ese era él bajo la capa invisible. Esperó a que Malfoy subiera al peñasco, conteniéndose de detenerlo. Se preparó para salir detrás del Harry pasado, que ahora estaba sentado en una roca, aún invisible. Draco resbalaría en unos instantes... allí estaba. Vio al otro Harry salir de debajo de la capa y correr hacia la colina, y lo siguió sigilosamente. En la cima del risco, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, listo para actuar. El Harry pasado atrapó la mano de Draco justo antes de que cayera, y lo subió trabajosamente hasta un lugar seguro. Ese era el momento oportuno, cuando los dos estaban desprevenidos.

Harry apuntó, concentrándose en borrar solo los recuerdos de la ultima hora de ambos chicos, y susurrando "¡_obliviate_!" les lanzó el hechizo. Vio a los muchachos con expresiones confundidas, antes de que él mismo olvidara por que estaba allí. Sintió que algo lo jalaba y sus pies despegaban del suelo, llevándoselo lejos de allí. Su mente era un caos, pero por alguna razón lo único que permanecía sin cambiar era su _amor por Draco..._

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :) Se que tiene algunas cosas que no concuerdan, pero como siempre he dicho, no soy Rowling, sino una copia barata de ella, je, je :P No se si los trasladores se pueden usar para transportar a alguien no solo de lugar, sino de tiempo, pero yo lo puse como que si. Y el modelo del tiempo que usa Rowling en el tercer libro, o sea, redondo, no lo usé aquí. Yo tomé el modelo onda "Back to te Future" (¿han visto esas películas? ¡Me encantan! :), o sea, que el tiempo es lineal y que pueden haber futuros alternativos, por eso Harry tiene la oportunidad de regresar y cambiar las cosas. No se si me di a entender bien. Espero que no se confundan demasiado :P 

Sip, se que en mis fics siempre termina alguien con un pulmón perforado, je, je, pero es que si se recibe una herida por la espalda, es casi seguro que pase eso!! En fin. Draco solo tuvo un paro respiratorio, no se murió y lo revivieron después (eso no se puede hacer). Que mas... mmm... creo que es todo. El meollo del asunto es que a pesar de que Harry olvida lo que pasó cuando regresa al presente, lo único que sigue constante es que ama a Draco!! ¿Y como es eso, se preguntarán? Bueno, pues no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!!! :D

Mil gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo contenta que estoy de que les esté gustando este fic :) No olviden ponerme un mensaje con sus comentarios o dudas, y mi mail siempre esta abierto: lanthir_l@hotmail.com  ¡Nos vemos! :D

**Lanthir**

PD. ff.net tuvo problemas hace unos días, por eso no había podido actualizar. Algunos reviews me llegaron a mi mail, pero no aparecieron en la página :( ¡Lo siento! De cualquier forma, mil gracias por sus comentarios :)

PD2. LG, que gusto que ya te estoy metiendo al "lado oscuro" de HP, je, je. ¿Ves que no es tan malo? ;)   


	13. Predestinado

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta en el índice y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (a excepción de la prefecta Nancy),  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 13: Predestinado_

Harry y Draco estaban en la cima del risco. Sentían como si acabaran de despertar, sin comprender por que se encontraban en aquel lugar, tumbados en el suelo y cubiertos de tierra.

-¿Q... que pasó?- preguntó Harry, viendo sorprendido a Malfoy. El rubio parecía terriblemente agitado, y lo miró a través de sus ojos acuosos. 

-¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste, Potter?!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la túnica. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber salido del castillo rumbo al Bosque Prohibido, sintiéndose terriblemente infeliz. Y de repente, se encontraba allí. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, así que supo que había recibido algún hechizo, seguro un obliviate. 

-¿Qué que te hice yo? ¡Tu me hiciste algo a mi!- dijo Harry, levantándose molesto y llegando a la misma conclusión que Draco. 

Se miraron con rencor durante unos momentos, y antes de darse cuenta estaban enzarzados en una pelea. Rodaron sobre la colina, golpeándose salvajemente hasta que Harry dominó a Draco y lo sujetó a solo centímetros  de la peligrosa caída. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el Slytherin, con una mano sobre su cuello y la otra aprisionando sus muñecas. El chico forcejeó, pero Harry lo tenía en su poder.

-No te atrevas a atacarme, Malfoy. Ya sabemos quien sale perdiendo.-

-¡Oh, muérete Potter! ¡Quítate de encima!- Draco se retorció bajo el Gryffindor, y este lo apretó mas entre sus piernas. El rubio sintió un estremecimiento y se quedó quieto, viendo hacia otro lado y avergonzándose de su reacción. "Maldita sea".

-Escúchame Malfoy, yo no te hice nada- dijo Harry con los dientes apretados –Te voy a soltar, pero un movimiento en falso y estas acabado, ¿entiendes?-

Draco no respondió, lo que Harry tomó como signo de aceptación. Soltó lentamente el cuello y las manos del otro, y se levantó. Alargó una mano para ayudar a Malfoy, y este la aceptó de mal talante.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo Harry mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y se acomodaba las gafas. –Yo no te hice nada, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué aquí. Lo ultimo que se es que salí a buscar algo... después me encontré en este sitio.-

El chico no estaba siendo del todo sincero; lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto a Draco afligido y seguirlo. Estaba casi seguro de que lo había visto llorando.

Malfoy lo vio con el ceño fruncido, con clara incredulidad en su fino rostro. Entornó los ojos, y en un segundo sacó su varita y exclamó _"¡Expelliarmus!"._ Harry logró quitarse y el hechizo pasó a unos centímetros de él.

-¡¿Estas sordo o que imbecil?!- gritó Harry -¡Yo no te hice nada, con un demonio!-

Draco resopló molesto, y sintiéndose repentinamente mareado, se sentó en el suelo. Aun no estaba convencido de que Harry dijera la verdad, pero se sentía tan mal que quería creer en él. Se levantó con dificultad y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia el camino. Veía como el mundo oscilaba peligrosamente, y sentía como si le fuera a estallar la cabeza; al parecer, el lanzarle a Harry ese Expelliarmus no fue una idea muy brillante, pues se llevó la poca energía que tenía.

Se apoyó en un árbol, y vio al Gryffindor pasar junto a él en dirección al castillo. Draco respiró hondo, y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Podrías... ayudarme?- "Demonios. No puedo creer que le este diciendo esto".

Harry volteó y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Perdón?-

El rubio tragó saliva, tratando de que sus piernas lo sostuvieran. 

-Que si podrías... ayudarme... a llegar al castillo- "Si no me sintiera tan jodidamente mal".

Harry avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Malfoy, y lo observó con los brazos cruzados. 

-Vaya, vaya...- parecía estar a punto de cobrarse las verdes y las maduras de los últimos años, pero solo se limitó a suspirar con resignación. Pasó el brazo de Malfoy sobre sus hombros, y con la otra mano rodeó el estrecho pecho del Slytherin, para después echar a andar.

Draco, en medio del malestar y la humillación, le pareció escuchar que Harry murmuraba algo que sonaba como "Soy un estúpido".

Para cuando llegaron a los terrenos del colegio, Draco se sentía cansado y descompuesto. Lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en su cama y dormir. 

-Escucha Malfoy- dijo Harry, deteniéndose en un árbol cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid –Aquí nos separamos. No tengo intenciones de que nos vean juntos. Aun no se que pasó, pero prefiero no averiguarlo; las cosas pasan por algo... ¿puedes caminar? ¿te sientes mejor?-

-Creo que si- dijo Draco, cuando Harry lo dejó apoyado contra el árbol. El tono de voz del moreno no había sido precisamente de preocupación hacia el otro; mas bien parecía querer deshacerse de él lo mas rápido posible. Se adelantó unos pasos, observando alrededor por si alguien los había visto. Después volvió y le dijo a Draco:

-Por mi parte nada ha pasado. Espero que coincidamos, ¿esta bien?-

-¿Pero como puedes dejarlo solo así?- dijo Malfoy -¿Y si nos hicieron algo? ¿Y si estamos en un aprieto y ni siquiera lo sabemos? ¿y si...?-

-Mira- interrumpió Harry –A excepción de un dolor de cabeza, me siento bien. No parece haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que te seguí...- El muchacho se detuvo en seco. Acababa de decir mas de la cuenta.

Draco lo vio sorprendido, y levantándose del suelo donde había caído, se acerco al otro chico.

-¿Cómo que me seguiste? ¿a dónde iba?- preguntó, escrutando los ojos verdes de Harry. Malfoy recordaba haberse encaminado al Bosque Prohibido, pero en realidad no había tenido en mente un lugar en específico a donde ir.

-No lo se, yo solo... pues te seguí y ya. No se que hacías a semejante hora fuera del castillo-

Draco recordó con un sobresalto que había estado llorando. ¡Demonios! ¿Harry lo había visto?

-Potter- dijo con su tono de voz mas convincente, a pesar de que tenía el estomago revuelto por la ira. –Te pido que por favor, no hables sobre como... me viste, ¿de acuerdo? Solo me sentía un poco mal, es todo. No le dirás a nadie sobre lo que pasó, ¿verdad?-

Harry vio al rubio; era la primera vez que apreciaba en el algo mas que arrogancia y odio. En realidad parecía preocupado, y cosa rara, decidió hacer lo que le pedía. Era todo tan raro que no supo que decir, mas que un vago "de acuerdo".

Harry se alejó rápidamente, dejando tras de si a un acongojado Malfoy. Después de un rato de quedarse bajo los árboles, con el cuerpo adolorido y la mente confusa, Draco por fin se dirigió al castillo.

Pasaron varios meses desde que ambos chicos despertaron en la cima del risco. Todo parecía normal, pues nadie se enteró de lo ocurrido, no siquiera Ron y Hermione. Harry había cumplido su palabra de no comentar nada al respecto. Pero en su interior la pregunta con dejaba de bullir: ¿qué había pasado?

Antes trataba de ignorar a Malfoy, pero ahora parecía que lo encontraba en todas partes. Y lo peor de todo, es que la actitud de este hacia Harry había cambiado totalmente. Antes de aquella noche parecía que el único propósito de Malfoy era fastidiarlo; pero ahora lo rehuía, aunque sin mucho éxito. Harry se dio cuenta de que sus acostumbrados insultos desaparecieron, y que ahora eran Crabbe y Goyle los que iniciaban las peleas. Malfoy casi siempre se mantenía al margen disimuladamente. Muy pocas veces hablaron en ese tiempo, solo cuando Snape los llegaba a poner juntos en Pociones (parecía disfrutar de ver a Harry superado por Draco). De cualquier modo, era muy raro ver que el Slytherin seguía siendo un patán con el resto del mundo, pero con Harry cambiaba; siempre se escabullía ante la vista de esos ojos esmeraldas.

A Harry le irritaba esto,  aunque no entendía por que. Tendría que haber estado agradecido por quitarse de encima a su enemigo, ¿no? Pero en cambio, parecía que su vida se había vuelto terriblemente aburrida y monótona.

Se encontró con que lo mas relevante de su día era esperar la hora de la comida, para poder lanzarle miradas furibundas a Draco y ver si reaccionaba. Pero cuando sus miradas llegaban a cruzarse (lo cual era mas frecuente de lo que se hubiera imaginado), el Slytherin se sonrojaba y volvía la vista a otro lado. Esto hacía que Harry se molestara aún mas. Y llegó a la conclusión de que extrañaba a Draco. No podía creerlo, y la razón le decía que estaba completamente loco, pero estaba seguro. No entendía como era posible extrañar las riñas, los comentarios ácidos, pero así era. "Tendrían que mandarme a San Mungo" pensó con amargura.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y Harry se encontró en medio de un problema. Ron se había tomando una poción para aumentar la potencia de los hechizos sin decirle a nadie, y ahora no sabía como librarse de los efectos. Los dos chicos pasaron mil penurias para buscar el antídoto, ya que por insistencia de Ron, no le dijeron nada a Hermione. 

-Pensará que soy un idiota- se quejó ante la sugerencia de Harry. 

-¡Pero es que lo que eres, Ron! No puedo creer lo que hiciste...-

-Oh, déjame en paz, ya tengo suficiente con esto...-

Después de varias noches de infructuosa búsqueda, por fin hallaron el antídoto en el libro mas obvio de todos: "Soluciones mágicas a los problemas con Pociones". El tomo había estado bajo sus narices durante todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera habían reparado en el.  Felices, regresaron a la sala común y unos días después Ron estaba como nuevo. Lo único que oscureció esto fue que Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, fue atacado. Se arrastró hasta el dormitorio de la chica un día, y murió antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Hagrid les contó unos días después que lo había visto entrar al Bosque Prohibido un rato antes de que una jauría de lobos empezaran a aullar muy cerca de allí. Preocupado, el guardabosques salió a vigilar, y pronto se encontró con el terrible espectáculo de Crookshanks  siendo atacado por los licántropos. Trato  de salvarlo, pero el gato huyó, asustado y herido, y desapareció  mientras Hagrid alejaba a las bestias. 

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione. Ojalá hubiera hecho algo mas por él- dijo Hagrid a la desconsolada chica.

El tiempo siguió pasando y dejó de ser frío, el aire  trajo consigo el aroma del verano y la graduación de los chicos se acercaba. Todos estaban muy emocionados por el baile; hasta Hermione se estaba recuperando de la muerte de su gato y cosa rara, estaba muy entusiasmada por ir con Parvati y Lavender a comprar su túnica para la fiesta.  La salida a Hogsmeade sería un mes antes del baile, y durante toda esa semana los alumnos planearon las compras que harían, sin prestar mucha atención a las clases. 

Ron estaba contento por que por fin, después de ahorrar durante años, se compraría una túnica de gala decente. Como una chica emocionada, parloteó durante todo el desayuno de ese día, mientras Harry escuchaba distraídamente. 

-No va a ser roja, me veo ridículo vestido de rojo. Creo que va a ser azul marino... así combinaría con el color de mis ojos. Si, será azul. Y muy masculina, nunca me pondré otra cosa que parezca vestido de nuevo... estúpida túnica de cuarto año...-

Harry revolvía su cereal sin mucho entusiasmo. Su mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en que solo le quedaba un mes de clases y después se alejaría de todo lo que apreciaba. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hagrid... claro que seguiría en contacto con ellos, pero no sería lo mismo. Se sentía extrañamente vacío, y de repente recordó que ni siquiera había hablado con Malfoy. 

Draco... no era tan malo, después de todo. Se había calmado después de lo ocurrido aquella lejana noche. Al menos, se había calmado con él, y por consiguiente, con Ron y Hermione. Harry suponía que estaba asustado de que dijera que lo había visto llorando. Pobre niño patético. 

Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos, diciéndole que ya era hora de irse.

Harry se dirigió a la tienda de túnicas Niceskins, solo. Hermione había ido con las otras chicas a la boutique Elite, donde solo vendían ropa de mujer; y Ron se había empeñado en que su túnica tenia que ser de modelo exclusivo, así que fue con el mejor modisto del pueblo, donde le tomarían medidas por horas y le venderían la túnica mas cara que hubiera tenido en su vida. 

Harry se negó a hacer lo mismo, y fue a la tienda donde la ropa era de excelente calidad y no tendría que batallar con ser usado de maniquí por horas. Entró y curioseó un rato, eligiendo algunas túnicas. Después se dirigió a los vestidores, en la parte de atrás del  establecimiento. El lugar parecía estar vacío, y Harry entró a uno de los cubículos; se probó las túnicas, hasta que encontró una con la que se sentía cómodo. Salió para verse en el espejo grande de la salita, y su reflejo le sonrió, diciéndole "¡Que bien te ves!". Era cierto. El color verde oscuro combinada perfectamente con su cabello negro y resaltaba sus ojos; el corte de la prenda era exquisito, y el cuello ruso le daba un toque moderno. Era mucho mas elegante que la que le había comprado la mamá de Ron en cuarto, y recordó lo  cohibido  que se había sentido al usarla; ahora sería diferente, estaba seguro. Aprovecharía esa ultima noche para divertirse al máximo. Entonces recordó a Malfoy. En aquel baile, Harry había pensado que Draco parecía un cura con esa túnica negra de terciopelo, pero comprendió sobresaltado que no le había desagradado. Pensándolo bien, le había parecido atractivo...

-Oh por Dios- dijo Harry, dejándose caer sobre un sofá junto al espejo. ¿Así que eso era toda la confusión que traía por dentro? ¿Era acaso que Draco Malfoy le gustaba?

-No es posible... ¿cómo puede ser? ¡Es una locura! Estoy perdiendo la razón...- Harry murmuraba para si mismo, inconsciente del personaje que lo veía desde la puerta de uno de los cubículos.

-Definitivamente. Es bueno que lo aceptes- dijo Draco, mirando burlonamente a Harry. El rubio se acercó con pasos sedosos al espejo, y se observó, acomodándose la túnica color rojo quemado que portaba. Sonrió con arrogancia, mientras su reflejo le decía "¡Ese es tu color! ¡Luces arrollador!"

-Todos los espejos de este lugar están hechizados para halagar al cliente, y que así compre mas...- comentó, viendo que su reflejo se ponía en distintas poses, como si de una sesión fotográfica se  tratara. 

Harry había enmudecido. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado Malfoy? ¡¿Y que tanto había dicho él mismo?! ¿Había escuchado que le gustaba?

-Mal... Malfoy- tartamudeo Harry, poniéndose de pie y caminando nerviosamente hacia el otro. -¿A que te referías cuando me dijiste...?-

-A eso de que estabas perdiendo la razón, claro.- lo interrumpió, viéndolo todavía con burla –Es obvio que así es, considerando que hasta hablas solo-

Harry frunció el ceño y se volvió a sentar en el sillón. "Tarado. Al menos no me escuchó".

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- dijo Harry en tono molesto. Malfoy alzó las cejas y se rió.

-No estoy muy seguro... estoy en una tienda de ropa, me estoy probando ropa... ¡Ah! Creo que estoy comprando ropa- dijo sarcásticamente.

El Gryffindor resopló y se levantó, dirigiéndose al probador. Cerró con un portazo y se empezó a quitar la túnica. Escuchaba a Draco riéndose afuera. Después se calló, y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Potter. Tienes que aceptar que fue una pregunta bastante estúpida- otra risita ahogada- Vamos... sal que quiero hablar contigo-

-Lárgate, ¿de que tenemos que hablar?- dijo Harry, molesto pero intrigado. 

Malfoy no contestó. Harry terminó de vestirse, y tomando las túnicas, salió empujando a Draco con la puerta. El Slytherin lo tomó por el brazo, deteniéndolo.

-Espera, espera... yo, eh... ¿nos podríamos sentar?- Draco parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por parecer amable. Definitivamente era algo que no se le daba.

Harry lo miró duramente, y el gesto esquivo apareció en la cara pálida de Draco nuevamente. Esto lo hizo enojarse bastante, como ya era costumbre.

-¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso?!- exclamó Harry, encarando a Malfoy- ¿Por qué huyes, después de pasar años fastidiándome? ¡Quiero saber que pasó esa noche!-

Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Yo solo quería darte las gracias!- gritó con furia.

Estas palabras tuvieron un efecto demoledor en las paredes que se habían levantado entre ellos a través de los años. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos tensos momentos, sin saber que decir. Draco caminó hasta el sofá, y se derrumbó en el. Tenía la mirada perdida de alguien que acaba de hacer algo inaudito. 

-¿Por qué?- susurró Harry, soltando las túnicas y sentándose junto al rubio. De repente se sentía muy cansado.

-Por no decir nada sobre aquella noche- contestó Draco con voz hueca –Fue muy humillante que me hubieras visto... así. Esa noche me sentía muy mal, y aún no se lo que pasó, pero siento que me ayudaste, de alguna forma lo se. Y has cumplido tu palabra de no hablar sobre eso. Yo lo hubiera usado contra ti de inmediato-

-¿Por eso dejaste de molestarme?-

-Si-

-¿Y por eso rehuías de mi?-  

-Si. En parte.-

-No lo entiendo...- dijo Harry, sintiendo de repente una extraña simpatía hacia Draco. Era la mas extraña y civilizada conversación que habían tenido en todos los años de conocerse.

Draco se movió incomodo, y vio hacia la puerta, como si quisiera irse. Siguiendo un incomprensible impulso, Harry tomó el rostro del rubio y lo volteo hacia el, sintiendo el corazón desbocado cuando sus manos tocaron esa pálida piel de porcelana.

-¿Por qué otra cosa te alejabas de mi?- preguntó en voz baja, que fue como un suspiro. Draco lo vio, con los ojos plateados y anhelantes, y sin decir una palabra se acercó hasta que tocó  los labios de Harry, dejando un suave beso, que sin embargo parecía contenerse de ser mas apasionado. 

Malfoy se retiró, sorprendido de si mismo.

-Por esto- le dijo a Harry –Por que no puedo soportar el haberme enamorado de alguien a quien se supone debo odiar-.

Dicho esto, se levantó y salió corriendo. Harry se quedó sentado, demasiado conmocionado para moverse. Solo podía escuchar los gritos de la dependienta cuando Draco se fue sin pagar la túnica, que aun llevaba puesta cuando echó a correr.

Enamorado. Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de él, y comprendió que el también sentía algo por el Slytherin. Aun sentía la hormigueante sensación de los suaves labios de Draco sobre los suyos, el torrente de emociones que lo embargaron en esos segundos que duró el contacto. No estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía por el, pero era algo que lo hizo salir detrás del rubio un par de minutos después de que este escapara.

Harry salió hasta la calle bañada por el sol, e ignorando a Hermione, quien le hacía señas desde la entrada de las Tres Escobas, echó a correr hasta las afueras el pueblo. Había visto a una pequeña figura vestida de rojo pasando por los terrenos detrás de la Casa de los Gritos, que estaba en la colina al final del pueblo. Harry corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, entornando los ojos por el fuerte sol, hasta que salió al despoblado. Se detuvo un momento, jadeando y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado; el pueblo se veía pequeño allá abajo, en el valle. Hasta la casa donde Lupin pasaba sus transformaciones estaba lejos ya. Alrededor todo era verde, y los árboles le impedían ver mas allá de unos metros. Se secó el sudor de la cara. "Maldición". Volvió a ver alrededor, esforzándose por vislumbrar algo entre el espeso ramaje, cuando lo vio.

Draco lo observaba unos metros a la derecha, con el rostro encendido y el cabello despeinado por la carrera. Parecía estar asustado de que el Gryffindor lo hubiera seguido, y Harry, sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra el muchacho.

Draco retrocedió unos pasos con expresión asustada, pero Harry lo alcanzó y lo sujetó de los hombros. Sin mas, lo besó apasionadamente, estrechando al rubio contra si. Malfoy primero se quedó rígido por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato se abandonó a la calidez de los labios de Harry; el moreno entrelazó su lengua con la de Draco, mientas sus manos pasaban ávidas sobre el esbelto cuerpo del otro chico.

Los muchachos cayeron al suelo cubierto de hojas, jadeando mientras seguían besándose.  Draco se colocó sobre Harry, besando el suave cuello del chico, arrancándole un profundo gemido cuando pasó la lengua por detrás de su oreja. Las manos del rubio se introdujeron debajo de la camisa, masajeando los firmes músculos del chico. El Gryffindor se retorcía bajo las caricias de Draco, no pensando en nada mas que en el placer que sentía, y en la extraña sensación de que por fin estaba haciendo lo que había querido desde siempre. Enredó los dedos en el sedoso y largo cabello de Malfoy, y lo separó de si. Los hermosos ojos grises lo vieron con anhelo, y Harry observó el rostro afilado y atractivo que le sonreía. 

-Esto es extraño- dijo Draco en tono diplomático, aunque aguantándose la risa. Le quitó las gafas a Harry, para admirar esos ojos esmeraldas que lo hechizaban.

-Lo se. ¿No se supone que nos odiamos?- dijo el otro, acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

-"Hagamos el amor, y no la guerra"- susurró Draco, moviendo tentativamente las caderas entre las piernas de Harry. El Gryffindor sintió un delicioso estremecimiento al percibir la dureza de Malfoy.

-Ah... ¿no se supone que odias a los muggles? ¿cómo es que te sabes sus dichos?- preguntó, mientras le sacaba la túnica al otro chico.

-Estoy lleno de sorpresas... ya verás- dijo Draco con una sonrisa afectada.

Buscó su varita en sus pantalones, y con un sencillo hechizo, los dos quedaron totalmente desnudos. Harry cambió las posiciones, colocándose encima. Nunca había visto algo tan excitante como el perfecto cuerpo del Slytherin tendido sobre la hojarasca del bosque; se lanzó a acariciar, morder y lamer cada centímetro de blanca piel, sintiéndose extrañamente confiado, como si hubiera hecho esto desde siempre, aunque era la primera vez que estaba con otro chico. Tomó el rígido miembro de Draco entre sus manos, mientras lamía los esculpidos músculos de su estomago. Podía oír la inestable respiración del rubio cuando empezó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo; sentía su propio cuerpo en llamas, jamás se había excitado de la forma en que lo estaba ahora. Quiso saborear la palpitante piel del otro, así que bajó su sendero de besos hasta la parte mas sensible de su compañero. Lamió la redondeada punta con delicadeza, para después dejar húmedos besos en toda la extensión del firme miembro. Estaba conciente de la deliberada lentitud con que hacía las cosas, pues el otro chico empezaba a temblar de la excitación contenida. Draco movía las caderas, buscando que su deliciosa tortura terminara.

Entonces Harry introdujo todo el miembro en su boca, haciendo que el Slytherin casi gritara. El chico se movía con una cadencia increíble, mientras acariciaba los rubios testículos del otro; Draco estaba volando por las nubes, cuando de repente sintió un dedo que se habría paso a su interior, con movimientos suaves.

-Oh, Harry...- gimió, acariciando el cabello azabache del Gryffindor.

Pronto, Malfoy se sintió al borde del éxtasis, pero Harry no tenía el mismo plan. En un instante, dejó el pene de su amante, y buscando a tientas su varita, conjuró un frasquito de un suave liquido lubricante. Lo usó en la entrada de Draco, donde tres dedos ya habían hecho su trabajo, mientras el Slytherin lo veía con una expresión entre asustada y expectante. Cuando Harry sintió que estaba listo, se colocó entre sus piernas, con el cuerpo palpitante pero con la cabeza ligera y despejada. Observó al rubio bajo él, que lo miraba con sus ojos color tormenta, casi retándolo. Harry levantó las estrechas caderas de Draco, subiendo sus piernas sobre sus hombros;  y con un lento movimiento, lo penetró.

Harry sintió que se le iba la respiración, tanto era su placer. Se empezó a mover rítmicamente, apretando las caderas de Draco, casi enterrándole las uñas. El Slytherin gemía ruidosamente, sintiendo los poderosos embistes de Potter dentro de él, y su erección frotándose contra el firme abdomen de su compañero.

Unos minutos después, gimiendo como locos, llegaron al mejor orgasmo que ambos hubieran experimentado. Harry se derrumbó sobre Draco, sudoroso y agitado, y el Slytherin lo estrechó contra él, tratando de recuperar el aliento también.

¡Hola a tod@s! :D ¿Qué tal? Bueno, después de siglos de no escribir, por fin ya esta este nuevo capitulo de Un Giro Insospechado. Había caído en una racha de mucho trabajo, poco tiempo libre y cero inspiración (que para ser sincera, persiste hasta este momento). Cuando por fin este capitulo estuvo listo, me tardé algo de tiempo en pasarlo de mi libreta a la PC (me puse uñas postizas, se ven lindas pero son terriblemente estorbosas para escribir) y por ultimo ff.net estuvo fuera de servicio por unos días :P El caso es que aquí esta la actualización. Se que es uno de los peores capítulos que he escrito, pero por mas vueltas que le di, no me quedó mejor :( Espero que no les desagrade del todo. Al menos las cosas pasan rápido, no se las hice mucho de emoción, je, je :)

Como se habrán dado cuenta, algunas cosas se aclaran aquí, como el que Draco no mato a Crookshanks!!! Si Ron se hubiera esperado, Hagrid le habría dicho la verdad y nada hubiera pasado... 

Harry y Draco juntos. Algunas cosas no cambian, ¿he? :) Repito que la línea del tiempo que manejo no es precisa como la de Rowling, sino que puede haber finales alternativos como pasa en este fanfic. Definitivamente no tengo la habilidad de escribir cosas muy lógicas que digamos, je, je :P El caso es que de una u otra forma, hubieron cosas que ya estaban predestinadas y que a pesar de que las circunstancias cambiaron, no se pudieron evitar (para fortuna de nuestra querida pareja H/D :) Este es uno de los últimos capítulos de esta historia, ya solo me falta agregar algunas conclusiones y el final. Me encantó compartir mis locas ideas con ustedes, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y reviews!!!! Son geniales :)

Nos vemos en el próximo cap, no se olviden de dejarme algún mensajito! En verdad me ayudan para escribir y mejorar este fanfic :) Muchas gracias.

**Lanthir**


	14. Inevitable

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta en el índice y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (a excepción de la prefecta Nancy),  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 14: Inevitable._

Harry no supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Solo supo que cuando despertó, el sol se había ocultado y Draco seguía durmiendo acurrucado junto a él. No podía creer lo que había hecho... algo raro estaba pasando. No se podía quitar la sensación de que ya había hecho antes algo así, y seguro aquel episodio en el Bosque Prohibido tenía algo que ver.

Se sentó, con la espalda adolorida por el duro suelo en el que se hallaban, y observó al rubio. Seguía desnudo y profundamente dormido. Por lo visto, el frío de las mazmorras lo había hecho bastante resistente, pues a Harry fue precisamente esto lo que lo despertó. Buscó su ropa y se vistió en silencio; después se inclinó sobre el otro chico.

-Draco... Draco, despierta-

El Slytherin tenía el sueño pesado, pues hasta que Harry lo sacudió no abrió los ojos.

-¿Pott... Harry?- Draco se sentó, sacudiéndose el cabello de las hojas que se le habían enredado -¿Qué...? Oh... ya recuerdo-

Se puso de pie sin reparo alguno y empezó a buscar su ropa. Harry solo atinó a observar el esbelto y apetecible cuerpo del rubio, y sintió una repentina excitación creciendo dentro de él. Pero se obligó a acallarla; no era apropiado en ese momento.

-Draco- dijo Harry mientras observaba como el otro se vestía –No se tu, pero yo siento que hay algo... en todo esto. ¿No tienes la sensación de que no es la primera vez que pasa algo entre nosotros?-

-Claro que lo se- contestó Draco, abotonándose la túnica. Harry lo vio sin comprender, y el Slytherin hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Se sentó frente al otro y comenzó a hablar. –Algo mas tiene que haber, y seguro esta relacionado con aquella noche en el bosque. No he podido sacarte de mi mente desde esa vez, y considerando que perdimos, o más bien, nos borraron la memoria de al menos una hora, bien... creo que pueden pasar muchas cosas en una hora- 

Harry enrojeció y bajó la mirada apenado. A pesar de la oscuridad, Draco se percató de esto y soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, por favor... no hagas eso, que me harás sonrojar a mi también-

-¿Es eso posible?- dijo Harry, mirándolo con expresión sarcástica.

-Bueno...- Draco se daba aires de grandeza, y el Gryffindor le dio un golpecito en la cabeza. Al parecer, el rubio había perdido todo rastro de la timidez que lo había caracterizado en los meses pasados. Ahora se sentía en control de la situación y Harry no volvió a ver esa mirada esquiva que tanto lo irritaba. 

Ambos se rieron y se levantaron para marcharse. Seguro que Filch los iba a fastidiar, pero no tenían otra opción. No podían usar las entradas de la Casa de los Gritos ni de Honeydukes, por que si aparecían dentro del castillo sin haberse reportado con el conserje, se meterían en un problema aún mayor. Así que se dirigieron hacia el castillo, aún pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Pues bien, efectivamente se llevaron un gran castigo por parte de Filch. Incluso llamó al director con la esperanza de que los expulsaran. Los chicos aludieron a una riña entre los dos, con iguales hechizos _desmaius_ que los dejaron inconscientes por unas horas. Era mejor contar una mentira que decir la verdad. Sin embargo, Dumbledore pareció no tragarse el cuento. Observó a Harry y a Draco con sospecha en sus ojos azules, pero al final solo movió la cabeza y los castigó. Tendrían que encerar todas las armaduras de las mazmorras sin usar magia. Draco se quejó, como era de esperarse; las armaduras de aquel lugar eran terriblemente tercas y malhumoradas, tal vez por que hacía siglos que se estaban enmoheciendo en aquel oscuro salón.

Pero Dumbledore no tomó en cuenta aquella perorata y los reprendió aún mas. Draco cerró la boca y los chicos regresaron a sus dormitorios.

A partir de ese día, Harry y Draco llevaron una apasionada aunque secreta relación. No desaprovechaban ninguna oportunidad de verse, y ciertamente las armaduras quedaron impresionadas por lo que presenciaron en el salón de las mazmorras. 

Pasaron tres semanas, en las cuales los chicos se conocieron mas que en los años anteriores. Harry supo que el Slytherin le tenía gran aprecio a las artes, y no precisamente las oscuras. Era muy culto en cuestiones de música, pintura, literatura y demás; y para asombro de Harry, no solo conocía lo referente al mundo mágico, sino al arte muggle también. Draco decía que los muggles eran escoria, pero que para algunas cosas no eran del todo inservibles. Amaba las pinturas de Rembrandt y las novelas de fantasía. Le divertía mucho leer como los muggles se imaginaban a los magos, mientras escuchaba alguna pieza de Bach en la radio mágica de su habitación.  

Harry invirtió parte del tiempo juntos tratando de que el rubio cambiara de opinión respecto a las personas sin magia, pero lo único que logró fue que el otro se irritara con él. Al menos, desde esa ocasión evitó hacer comentarios despectivos al respecto. Malfoy era Malfoy después de todo.

Faltaban solo tres días para el baile de graduación, después del cual no se volverían a ver; en realidad no había hablado al respecto. Y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Draco no quería admitirlo, pero nunca había sentido algo como lo que sentía por Harry; no lo entendía, pero así era. Y Harry, aunque también confundido, se encontraba con que en verdad quería al Slytherin. Esa noche, mientras descansaban abrazados después de una sesión especialmente apasionada, los chicos cayeron en un estado de adormilada modorra. Harry reposaba sobre el pecho de Draco, sintiéndose muy bien; sin embargo, un pensamiento empezó a crecer en él: Su próxima e inevitable separación del Slytherin.

-Draco- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿MMM?- Malfoy parecía estar medio dormido.

Harry no sabía por donde empezar, así que decidió ser directo.

-Casi se acaba el curso... dime, ¿nos volveremos a ver?-

El Gryffindor pudo sentir como su amante se despertaba de golpe, como sus músculos se tensaban.

-No lo se- fue la simple respuesta. Draco suspiró y continuó casi en un susurro.- Yo... sabes lo que... lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad?- Un furioso rubor se apoderó de sus pálidas mejillas y su corazón se aceleró.

-Lo se, y es mutuo- contestó Harry sin pensarlo. –Aunque creo que nunca sabremos lo que pasó en realidad, ¿no es cierto? Me refiero a aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido-

-Creo que si... pero lo que importa es lo que estamos viviendo ahora, no lo que haya pasado antes. He terminado con eso- dijo Draco de forma tajante. Y era verdad. Ya se había cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, y ahora su única preocupación era lo que pasaría con él y Harry en el futuro. -¿Estas dispuesto a decirle a tus amigos sobre nosotros?- murmuró el rubio, poniendo especial énfasis despectivo en la palabra "amigos". Harry se percató de eso enseguida.

-Draco, si vamos a seguir adelante con esto, quiero que dejes de ofender a Ron y Hermione. Ellos no te han hecho nada, y son mis amigos. Son muy importantes para mi.-

-¿Mas que yo?- preguntó Draco, pasando las manos tentadoramente sobre el cuerpo de su amante; pero el moreno lo detuvo, tomándolo por las muñecas.

-No, Draco. Estoy hablando en serio-

El Slytherin se levantó, haciendo que Harry cayera sobre el colchón. 

-Escúchame, Potter- dijo con evidente fastidio mientras se vestía. –Una cosa eres tu, y otra la sangre sucia y el pobretón. Yo no te estoy pidiendo que te pases al lado tenebroso o algo así, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces deja de querer cambiarme!- Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dando un portazo. 

Harry se levantó hecho una furia, y vistiéndose apresuradamente, desapareció la cama que había conjurado horas antes. Salió del salón abandonado que habían usado para esa ocasión, y buscó al Slytherin, pero no lo encontró; no traía el mapa del merodeador con él. Casi había amanecido cuando se dio por vencido y regresó al dormitorio de Gryffindor, donde un Ron que fingía estar dormido lo escuchó claramente. 

Ron supo que algo pasaba desde hacía varios meses, pero no sabía que. Harry estaba mas irritable que de costumbre, y en lugar de alegrarse de que Draco por fin lo había dejado en paz, parecía molesto con eso. Después vino lo de Hogsmeade; Ron no creyó una palabra de lo que se suponía había pasado. A partir de ese momento, el humor de Harry cambió, y empezó a salir a hurtadillas todas las noches. Le preguntó al respecto, pero se sintió muy ofendido cuando su amigo le dio una excusa patética. ¿Acaso pensaba que era idiota, o que? Era claro que Harry salía con una chica y que no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírselo. Bueno... el tampoco había sido muy sincero respecto a sus sentimientos por Hermione, pero eso era diferente. Era algo que involucraba a la mejor amiga de los dos. Y si Harry salía con cualquier otra chica, ¿por qué no contárselo? Cuando estuvo con Parvati no tuvo problema con decírselo, ni con  ninguna otra de sus aventuras.  Ron no comprendía nada. Y esa noche, cuando Harry llegó casi al amanecer, claramente lo escuchó decir "Draco" en un susurró enfadado.

¿Quería decir que Malfoy le había robado a la chica? Sería algo muy típico de él, aunque no se sabía que el hurón anduviera con alguien. Ese tipo de cosas se conocían de inmediato en Hogwarts; los chismorreos no eran raros en la escuela.

Todo era raro... muy raro.

Harry buscó a Draco en el Gran Comedor al día siguiente, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada furibunda de parte de su amante.  El Gryffindor volvió a su cereal bastante enojado, y no respondió a las preguntas de Ron y Hermione. Se sentía triste y furioso por la actitud de Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo se recriminaba por haberse involucrado con él. Con un demonio. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en él...

Las clases fueron terriblemente largas, pues la expectación del baile al día siguiente hacía parecer que los relojes avanzaban mas lento. El trío de Gryffindor habían acordado ir juntos, pues Ron dijo que no quería pasar por el martirio de buscar pareja como en cuarto año. Hermione alegó que estaba muy ocupada como para perder el tiempo en coquetear con los chicos para que la invitaran, así que le pareció excelente idea. En realidad, los dos querían ir juntos, pero no se atrevían a confesarlo. Por su parte, Harry no sabía que hacer, pues la única persona con la que hubiera querido ir era Draco; sin embargo, no sabía como reaccionarían los demás, y en esos momentos no se sentía preparado para decirlo. No aún. La idea de ir los tres juntos le vino como caída del cielo.

La noche llegó y todos se fueron a dormir, muy emocionados por el baile del día siguiente. Como era sábado, tendrían toda la mañana y tarde para prepararse. Pero Harry no durmió; Draco lo hostigaba con su hermoso rostro enojado cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, totalmente desnudo. Le desagradaba de sobremanera el clima cálido que imperaba en aquellos momentos; siempre había amado las nieves invernales y el viento cortante de su país. El calor lo hacía ponerse de mal humor, y en esos momentos era lo último  que necesitaba.  Harry era tan... maldición con él. Siempre había tenido el poder de sacarlo de sus casillas, y ahora lo había hecho y muy bien. No entendía que era lo que Harry apreciaba  tanto en Granger y Weasley, y por que su insistencia en tratar de hacerlos sus amigos. Había cedido con Harry por pasión, lujuria... y si, por amor. Pero seguía siendo un Malfoy, y suficiente era el haber dejado de fastidiarlos. Estaba en una encrucijada; quería a Harry, quería estar con él. Pero sabía que mil cosas se interponían entre ellos. No sabía como podría superar todos esos obstáculos sin que él o el Gryffindor salieran mal librados. No... eso era imposible. Si se atrevían a decirlo abiertamente, la  bomba estallaría tarde o temprano. 

Bueno, y todo eso si es que volvían a hablarse.

Draco seguía molesto, pero una pequeña parte de él le decía que estaba siento injusto. Y al siguiente día sería el baile... un hálito de calor llenó su corazón al imaginarse bailando con Harry. "Que idiotez" pensó, aunque el pensamiento le dejó una sonrisita bailoteando en los labios. ¿Acaso sería tan malo gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaban enamorados?

Día del baile de graduación por la mañana. Las chicas empezaban a alborotarse aún mas, y eso era poco decir.  Ron se despertó antes que Harry, con una nueva resolución: Iba a decirle a Hermione que la amaba. Era ahora o nunca. También hablaría con Harry y le sacaría de una vez por todas la verdad sobre esas escapadas nocturnas. Se bañó,  y después despertó a Harry para bajar a desayunar.

El Gran Comedor estaba impresionante; a pesar de que el baile iba a ser en la noche, desde aquella temprana hora ya estaba vestido de gala. Parvadas de pajarillos dorados piaban entre las colgaduras plateadas de las paredes, que reflejaban la luz del sol matutino. El desayuno fue aún mas abundante que de costumbre, aunque nadie comió mucho; los nervios y la expectación eran demasiadas.

Harry y Ron se reunieron con Hermione y después fueron a ver a Hagrid, quien esperaba con ansia la visita de Madame Maxime, su novia desde hacía un año. Al atardecer, Harry no aguantó mas y regresó al castillo. No había visto a Draco en todo el día y necesitaba hablar con él.

Draco se había despertado tarde, después del medio día. No acostumbraba dormir tanto, pero ese día el sueño lo venció. Se arregló y subió al Gran Comedor a almorzar.  Se sintió extraño comiendo él solo en su mesa, pues solo estaban un par de Ravenclaws y un Hufflepuff en el salón. Crabbe y Goyle ni siquiera se preocuparon por despertarlo. Par de idiotas. 

Harry... demonios. Necesitaba hablar con él, ¿pero donde estaría? Cuando terminó de comer lo buscó, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. Seguro estaría en su sala común o con el borracho de Hagrid. En cualquier caso, Draco nunca iría a ninguna de esas partes. Estaba en la biblioteca pensando en esto, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de dogo de Pansy.

-¿Dra...Draco?- tartamudeó la chica, con su vocecita chillona. 

-Dime, Pansy- contestó Malfoy con poco interés. Dios... esa chica lo enfermaba. Si salió con ella alguna vez fue por que convenía para los negocios que Lucius tenía con el padre de Pansy. 

-Yo... yo solo me preguntaba si tu... quisieras ir al baile conmigo- musitó. Después las palabras salieron apresuradamente de su boca pintada de rosa. -Se que es muy tarde, pero esperé y esperé y nunca me lo pediste, yo estaba segura que lo harías, pero me quedé esperando, y se que no tienes pareja, ya le pregunté a todo Hogwarts y...-

Draco hizo un gesto para que se callara. El Baile. Maldición, el baile sería en unas horas, y mañana regresarían a Londres para después dispersarse y tal vez no volver a verse. ¡Tenía que ver a Harry! No quería pasar su vida en compañía de los Crabbes y Goyles y Pansys del mundo.  Harry era la mejor persona que había conocido jamás, y no lo perdería por nada. Prefería aprender a tolerar a los pobretones y a los sangre sucia.

-Pansy, lo siento pero no- dijo Draco, echando a correr hacia la salida.

-¡¿Entonces con quien vas?!- gritó la dolida chica.

-No contigo...- murmuró Draco. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la cabaña del guardabosques. 

Harry salió de la cabaña y caminó hacia el castillo. En lo único que pensaba era en Draco, en solucionar las cosas antes de marcharse. La noche caía rápidamente y  vio de reojo a una persona que pasaba corriendo en sentido contrario, varios metros a su derecha. De repente,  un destello de cabello rubio. 

-¡¿Draco?!- gritó Harry, sorprendido. El Slytherin derrapó en el césped y volteó a ver a su compañero.

-¿Harry?-

Los chicos avanzaron uno hacia el otro y se abrazaron sin pensarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar- musitó Draco contra el cuello de Harry. El Gryffindor asintió y se dirigieron al interior del bosque, justo cuando el último rayo de sol desaparecía del cielo.

Ron vio con extrañeza a Harry cuando este dijo que tenía algo que hacer y salió de la cabaña apresuradamente. Todo el día había estado actuando extraño, evitando sus preguntas y buscando a alguien con la mirada. Así que decidió seguirlo y hablar con él de una vez por todas; no le gustaba que se estuviera perdiendo la confianza que había entre los dos de esa forma.

Un par de minutos después de que Harry salió, Ron se disculpó con Hermione y Hagrid. Se apresuró para alcanzarlo,  pero apenas estaba a unos pasos de la cabaña, cuando vio que Harry llamaba a Malfoy (quien venía corriendo), y sin mas se unían en un estrecho abrazo. Ron se quedó boquiabierto mientras veía como los muchachos se encaminaban al bosque,  tomados cariñosamente por el talle. Volteó a todas partes,  a ver si alguien había visto lo mismo que él, pero el campo estaba desierto; todos se estaban preparando ya para el baile. No sabía que hacer. ¿Y si Malfoy había hechizado a Harry o algo así, e intentaba hacerle algo? Ron sacó su varita y fue sigilosamente detrás de la pareja sin pensarlo mucho.

Harry y Draco se internaron solo un poco en los árboles,  y se sentaron entre las raíces de un enorme roble. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que decir, así que permanecieron callados unos momentos. Al fin, Harry habló. 

-Esto va a ser difícil, ¿verdad? De cualquier forma lo será-

-Lo se...- dijo Draco con la mirada perdida, como sumido en sus pensamientos. Ojos grises, como una tormenta que se aproxima inexorablemente -Pero tenemos que hacerlo, por nosotros-

Harry tomó la blanca mano que había empezado a acariciar su mejilla y la besó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Puedes estar en peligro, lo sabes. Lucius podría matarte por estar conmigo- dijo Harry.

-No pertenezco a mi padre- Draco se puso perceptiblemente tenso –Y a estas alturas no me importa el "honor" de la familia ni toda esa basura. Ya no. Harry... se que no es muy evidente, pero he cambiado. Al menos en algunos aspectos –Malfoy esbozó una sonrisita desganada. –Se que habrá muchas cosas en nuestra contra, pero prefiero afrontarlas que perderte-.

Harry levantó los ojos hacia ese fino rostro atormentado y sincero.

-¿Lo estas diciendo en serio? ¿Estas seguro?-

-No tengo duda. ¿Y tu?-

Harry se levantó las gafas y se secó los ojos.

-Estoy dispuesto también- dijo, con el corazón acelerado por la emoción. Dios... todo aquello iba a ser grave, pero Draco tenía razón. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su chico por causas ajenas a ellos mismos.

Se besaron, estrechándose con afecto, bajo la incrédula mirada de Ron. Estaba escondido a unos pasos de ellos. El pelirrojo había escuchado todo; no podía creerlo. ¡Harry estaba involucrado con Draco! ¡Estaba enamorado de él! Y extrañamente, Malfoy parecía corresponderle sinceramente. Ron había captado la vibración en la voz del Slytherin, y su mirada no tenía aquel viejo desprecio de siempre.

Por Dios... Ron se marchó en silencio, mientras Draco sacaba un pañuelo y empezaba a secar diligentemente las mejillas de Harry, susurrándole quien sabe que cosa.

Ron estaba mareado, confundido... tenía que decírselo a Hermione.

El pelirrojo fue a la cabaña de Hagrid a trompicones y sacó a la chica casi a rastras. Afortunadamente, el semi-gigante no reparó en esto. Madame Maxime acababa de llegar y todo lo demás dejó de importarle.

-¡¿Qué haces Ron?!- le dijo Hermione, enfadada por que su amigo casi la tira. La llevaba tan fuertemente sujeta y caminaba tan rápido que apenas podía seguirle el paso.

-Harry... él y... ¡Oh, Merlín! Ya entiendo  lo de sus salidas nocturnas…-

Hermione no entendía nada.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué Harry que? ¡Ron, detente!-

Por fin llegaron al lugar donde Ron había visto a la pareja, pero ya no estaban. Hermione por fin se pudo soltar.

-¡Ah! ¡Que diablos te pasa! ¡¿Estas loco?!-

-´Mione, por una vez en tu vida, ¡escúchame!- Entonces el chico le relató todo, los cambios de humor de Harry, sus escapadas y finalmente la conversación que escuchó.

-Fue tan raro.. Malfoy le hablaba a Harry como si fuera una dulce muchachita, le tenía tanta consideración...-

Hermione estaba atónita.

-Pero... pero... ¿Y si Malfoy...?-

-No, tu sabes que Harry es capaz de resistir la maldición Imperius-

-¿Pero si fue un...?-

-Tampoco, los filtros amorosos solo duran unas horas, y esto lleva ya tiempo. No puede ser eso.-

-¡Pero Malfoy debe de estar...!-

-Bueno, ¡si estaba fingiendo es un gran actor! Debiste verlo, nunca lo había visto actuar así... además, eso no explica el por que dejó de molestarnos últimamente. Fue por Harry, estoy seguro.-

Hermione balbuceó, buscándole explicación lógica a las cosas que acababa de escuchar, pero no se le ocurría nada. Se dejó caer sobre una gruesa raíz, y por primera vez en su vida, se quedó totalmente en blanco. Después de un rato, reaccionó.

-Ahora entiendo... el día de la salida a Hogsmeade, Harry salió corriendo tras Draco. Yo los vi, pero pensé que era cierto eso de que se habían peleado... entonces no iba tras él para darle una paliza, sino para...-

-No, no, no lo digas- la interrumpió Ron agitando las manos. –Diablos... ¡No puedo creer que Harry sea gay!-

-Bueno, en realidad es bisexual. Recuerda que ha estado con chicas también...- dijo Hermione, viendo siempre el aspecto técnico de las cosas, como siempre.

-Ya, ya, ¡el caso es que tuviera que involucrarse precisamente con Malfoy! Me importa un comino que preferencias tenga Harry, pero no comprendo que le vio al maldito hurón-

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Hermione. Siempre había pensado que Ron era un poco prejuicioso; pero por lo visto estaba equivocada. Eso la hizo quererlo aún mas.

-Claro que si, no estamos en el siglo XV para andar con tonterías. Como si fuera algo tan raro... ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- el chico se sentó junto a ella, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Los dos se quedaron callados, pensando en el asunto. Al fin la chica habló. 

-No podemos hacer nada en realidad, Ron. Harry ya tomó su decisión, y solo él sabrá si es la correcta. No único que le reprocho es que no nos haya dicho nada antes. Y creo que lo último que nos queda es hablar con él y apoyarlo en lo que quiera.-

-¡Pero es Malfoy! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que nos ha hecho la vida imposible todos estos años? ¿Y que su padre ha tratado de matar a Harry en mas de una ocasión? ¡No es algo conveniente!-

-Lo se, ¿pero que otra cosa podemos hacer? No por que se lo pidamos lo va a dejar. Además Harry no es idiota, seguro que ya consideró todo eso, y si a pesar de todo sigue con él, ¡bueno! No creo que haya nada que lo inste a alejarse.-

Ron dejó de hablar y se cruzó de brazos. La chica tenía razón. No podían obligar a Harry a hacer nada. 

Entonces, sintió unos cálidos brazos que lo rodeaban. Su corazón dio un salto y sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-Uno nunca sabe con quien va a terminar, ¿eh?- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta. ¿Se atrevería a decirle a Ron lo que sentía por él? ¿Y si el chico no le correspondía?

El pelirrojo tomó valor y volteó a ver a la chica. Acarició su mejilla suave y le dijo:

-Yo siempre quise estar solo con una persona...-

Ron se acercó y besó dulcemente a Hermione. Ella le correspondió, pensando que no estaba soñando, que en realidad estaba sucediendo; y así después de tantos años, expresaron por fin lo que sentían.

La hora del baile llegó, y todos estaban esperando a la entrada del Gran Comedor a que se abrieran las puertas. Ron y Hermione elegantemente ataviados, ella de blanco y el de azul, se presentaron tomados de la mano. Agradecieron algo ruborizados las felicitaciones de sus amigos por la buena nueva. Nadie se sorprendía, salvo del tiempo que les llevó hacerse novios.

-Era obvio que se querían desde hace años- dijo Lavender, haciendo grandes aspavientos. 

Llegó la hora y las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrever el hermoso decorado: todos quedaron deslumbrados por el color dorado que había tomado el techo encantado, en el cual flotaban miles de pequeñas farolas. Hadas de tonos plateados y dorados revoloteaban por todas partes, lanzándoles polvos que hacían lucir brillantes a los alegres chicos. Las pequeñas mesas del viejo baile de navidad estaban otra vez en su lugar, con adornos a tono con el resto de la decoración. Todos se acomodaron y empezaron a cenar mientras los violines tocaban hermosas piezas clásicas. La comida era deliciosa, y la cena pasó sin ninguna novedad, salvo que Harry y Draco no aparecían. Ron y Hermione  buscaron a su amigo por todas partes en balde; no lo habían visto desde lo del bosque. Y los otros alumnos de Gryffindor también se empezaron a preguntar en donde estaba su compañero. 

La música de los Hechiceros de Arda (el nuevo grupo de moda) empezó a sonar y todos se levantaron a bailar. Ron y Hermione no lo hicieron; estaban preocupados por Harry, y se quedaron sentados, pensando en si ir a buscarlo o darle mas tiempo. De repente lo vieron entrando por la puerta en compañía de Malfoy. Harry se veía increíblemente apuesto con la túnica verde oscuro, y hasta los Slytherins tuvieron que aceptar que nada quedaba de aquel enclenque niño que había llegado allí siete años atrás. Malfoy por su parte, portaba una fina túnica rojo oscuro (la que no había pagado, por cierto), que hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel y el brillo dorado de su largo cabello, que llevaba atado a la nuca por una cinta oscura.

Varias parejas los vieron y se asombraron. ¿De cuando acá Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban en la misma habitación sin lanzarse algún cáustico insulto? Pero el asombro se convirtió en incredulidad cuando los chicos se tomaron de la mano y avanzaron resueltamente hacia el interior del salón.

Después de decidir que seguirían adelante con su relación, Harry y Draco volvieron al castillo. Se vistieron en la habitación de Malfoy, no sin antes intercambiar cierto numero de besos y caricias, y finalmente se sentaron a discutir lo que harían para salir adelante.

Draco tenía algún dinero propio, herencia de una de sus tías a quien en realidad solo vio una vez. No pensaba dejar que Voldemort pusiera su marca tenebrosa en él, si eso significaba vivir bajo sus ordenes y perder a Harry; aún tenía ciertas convicciones oscuras, pero en verdad prefería olvidarse de todo eso que pasar su vida como la había pasado hasta ahora. Tendría que abandonar su mansión, pues era claro que Lucius lo echaría (si no algo peor) cuando se enterara. Y allí entraba Harry en el plan.

El Gryffindor también tenía dinero, lo suficiente para mantenerse hasta que encontrara que hacer. Había olvidado la idea de ser auror desde que Sirius murió, y aunque era muy bueno en quidditch, no recibió ningún buen ofrecimiento de algún equipo. Así que en realidad no sabía que iba a hacer; lo único que quería era regresar al mundo muggle con Draco para tomarse unas largas vacaciones y enseñarle al rubio que la gente sin magia era buena. Y de paso, ocultaría a Draco de los ataques que seguro recibiría de parte de su padre. Sabía que su compañero sería irremediablemente expulsado de la familia Malfoy, y eso le preocupaba mucho. Sin embargo, el chico parecía estar dispuesto a afrontarlo. Respecto a las reacciones de la escuela... bien, solo se podían repetir una y otra vez que no los volverían a ver. Al menos no a todos, y no tan seguido. A Harry le importaban Ron y Hermione sobre todos los demás; y Draco dijo que por su parte, toda la escuela podría ir y meterse sus opiniones por el... bueno, Harry prefirió hacer oídos sordos a esa sugerencia.

Así y todo, por fin se animaron a subir al baile, los dos muy nerviosos a pesar de lo que Draco pretendiera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Harry sintió que se paralizaba. Pero el contacto de la suave y cálida mano de su pareja lo reconfortó y se internaron en el salón.

Fue como un murmullo apagado que fue creciendo en intensidad hasta convertirse en algo parecido a un enjambre de abejas enfurecidas, primero con los que estaban cerca de la puerta, extendiéndose hasta el último rincón del Gran Comedor. En un momento, todas las parejas dejaron de bailar, y los Hechiceros de Arda detuvieron la música; no se explicaban el por que todos murmuraban asombrados, viendo y señalando a una pareja que caminaba tomada de la mano.

Harry y Draco seguían avanzando entre la azorada multitud rumbo a una de la mesas. Harry sentía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier instante, y no apartaba la vista del suelo; Draco en cambio, caminaba con arrogancia y la cabeza en alto, como si Harry fuera una magnífica pieza de caza que quisiera lucir. En realidad, estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las piernas, pero su orgullo le impedía doblegarse. "Que se jodan todos menos Harry y yo" pensó.

La mesa en que estaban Hagrid junto con Madame Maxime, Ron y Hermione, parecía haber entrado en shock. Los chicos no se esperaban que Harry se presentara justo esa noche con Malfoy, y enfrente de toda la escuela. Ni siquiera cuando los dos tomaron asiento junto a ellos lograron reaccionar. Ron los vio con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, y solo pudo decir:

-Que... que bueno que ya llegaron... tal vez todavía quede algo para que cenen-

Harry volteó a ver a su amigo, tan desconcertado como el resto de los presentes. Afortunadamente, Hermione habló.

-Eh... Ron tiene razón. Será mejor que pidan algo antes de que los elfos dejen de cocinar.- (Hermione había logrado que la PEDDO estableciera horarios justos para los elfos hacía un año).

-Yo... necesito decirles....- comenzó Harry, pero Ron lo detuvo.

-Ya sabemos. Luego hablamos con mas calma, ¿Esta bien?- 

Draco alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Harry sonrió al pelirrojo cuando este le dio un abrazo de comprensión. Hermione le estrechó la mano por debajo de la mesa, y después le murmuró a Hagrid (que estaba junto a ella y aún no recuperaba el aliento) lo que pasaba. El guardabosques se atragantó con su hidromiel, pero después le hizo señas a Harry de que todo estaba bien. Madame Maxime no encontró nada raro en la situación, así que pidió a Hagrid que la llevara a bailar, y por ordenes suyas la banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Muchas parejas volvieron de nuevo al baile, no sin miradas y comentarios incrédulos y confundidos. Muchos otros, principalmente Slytherins, decían cosa insultantes sobre la pareja, e incluso un grupito, comandado por Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, se acercaron con aire amenazante.

-¡¿Que significa esto?!- chilló Pansy con los puños apretados. 

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento llegó Dumbledore, junto con McGonagall y Snape. El director intervino de forma amable.

-¿Se están divirtiendo, chicos?- les dijo a los Slytherin, quienes le lanzaron miradas furibundas. Vieron a Draco con odio manifiesto, y murmuraron amenazas en voz baja antes de perderse entre la multitud de nuevo.

El director alzó una ceja y echando una mirada inescrutable a Harry y Draco. Después le pidió a la profesora McGonagall que bailara con él. Ella aceptó y se marcharon. Snape, que parecía mil veces mas pálido y amenazante que de costumbre, balbuceó algo que sonó a "Tu, como te atreves".

-¿Qué demonios te importa?- dijo Draco fríamente, mientras aparecía un enorme filete con papas y comenzaba a devorarlo con avidez. Severus se puso lívido de rabia y se marcho atropellando a todo el que tenía enfrente.

Varios Gryffindor llegaron entonces, entre ellos Dean, Seamus y Neville,  y sin importarles que Draco estaba presente comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo, Harry?!-

-¿Acaso estas loco? ¡Es Malfoy!-

-¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?!-

Draco los fulminó con la mirada mientras daba cuenta de su filete, pero no dijo nada. En verdad estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por comportarse, y Harry agradeció mentalmente esto.

-Por favor, chicos. Hablaré luego con ustedes, ¿esta bien? No hay de que preocuparse-

Los Gryffindor siguieron tratando de convencer a Harry de la locura que estaba cometiendo, pero tras mas negativas de parte de su amigo, por fin lo dejaron en paz.

Ahora, el baile se había reanudado y a pesar de que murmullos acalorados seguían llegando a oídos de la pareja, lo difícil parecía haber pasado.

Harry suspiró y tomó con manos temblorosas una copa de agua.

Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿No quieres cenar?- le preguntó, ignorando las expresiones incómodas de Ron y Hermione.

-No lo creo... me parece que terminaría vomitando-

-Ew... ese no es un panorama muy agradable- dijo Draco. Después se volvió hacia la recién formada pareja, que en ese momento murmuraban algo con vehemencia, y sin mas les dijo: -Y ustedes, ¿por fin se emparejaron o algo así?-

Los chicos lo miraron asombrados y Hermione, roja como un tomate, musitó un leve "Si".

Harry no cabía en sí de gusto, y después de que Ron le contó lo que pasó, sintiéndose muy incómodo por tener que hablar frente al rostro burlón de Malfoy, su amigo los felicitó a ambos. 

-Vaya, no puedo creer que por fin tomaste el valor, comadreja- dijo Draco, tratando de parecer cordial y fracasando rotundamente.

-Mira Malfoy- siseó Hermione bastante enfadada –El que Harry te soporte no quiere decir que nosotros también lo hagamos. O nos dejas de fastidiar, o...-

-Es precisamente lo mismo que le dije respecto a ustedes- dijo Draco, con sus ojos grises entornados con odio.

-¡Basta!- gritó Harry, al tiempo que sus amigos y su amante empezaban a insultarse. Los tres chicos cerraron la boca, son dejar de lanzarse miradas venenosas –Esto no debería estar pasando... ¡Dios! ¡Ya es lo suficientemente difícil como para que ustedes sigan comportándose como si tuvieran once años!-

Todos guardaron silencio, mientras acababa una pieza de los Hechiceros de Arda entre tumultuosos aplausos. Un melancólico violín comenzó a sonar, acompañado por la cadenciosa voz del vocalista, y todas las parejas empezaron a bailar abrazadas. Una luz plateada bañó el salón, y Draco volteó a ver a la gente con una expresión de infinita tristeza en el rostro. 

-Lo siento- dijo, sin apartar la vista de los danzantes –Se que soy un imbecil, pero ya no quiero tener problemas... estoy casando de toda esta porquería-

Suspiró y tomó la mano de Harry; sus ojos se posaron en él, y el Gryffindor vio con un sobresalto que bajo esa luz sus iris plateados se veían espectralmente blancos. Su piel lechosa parecía una mascara fatigada, con todos los rasgos demasiado angulosos, y el cabello tan blanco como el de un anciano. Y esos ojos... no podía seguir mirando esos ojos como humo blanco, que por un momento se tornaron amenazantes, como una aparición que lo atacaría de un momento a otro. Los viejos recuerdos dolorosos de los años que pasaron peleando volvieron a la mente de Harry por un momento, pero entonces, la luz cambió y se volvió dorada al compás de una melodía mas reconfortante; el maravilloso resplandor envolvió a Draco, acabando con la ilusión que asustó a Harry. El rubio volvió a ser lozano y hermoso, triste si, pero hermoso al fin y al cabo. Y Harry comprendió que así era Draco: tan cambiante como la luz misma. Nunca lograría que fuera un ángel todo el tiempo, pues su espíritu voluble no obedecía reglas. Pero eso a Harry no le importaba; se enamoró de Draco por eso, no a pesar de eso. Y aceptó al rubio en su corazón, tal y como era y dispuesto a olvidar cualquier cosa que pudiera haber acontecido en el pasado. Cualquier cosa.

-Te quiero- le dijo Harry sin pensarlo. Draco sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Se abrazaron ante las miradas de Ron y Hermione. Sabían que no les quedaba mas que apoyar a Harry. La chica le hizo una seña a Ron y se levantaron a bailar. Ya en la pista, lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del muchacho.

-Aún no lo termino de asimilar, Ron-

-Yo tampoco, nunca me imaginé que pasara algo así...-

-Bueno... tal vez es lo que Harry siempre estuvo buscando-

-O su perdición, ´Mione-

-Esperemos que no sea así, de todo corazón lo espero-

Las parejas que bailaban junto a ellos no dejaban de hacerles preguntas sobre Harry y Draco, a lo que ellos solo respondían que apoyaban a su amigo en todo, y que esperaban que fueran felices.

¡Hola a tod@s! :) ¿Qué tal? Bueno, esta vez si que me tardé demasiado en actualizar esta historia. Las cosas se han puesto duras para mi últimamente, en la casa y en el trabajo,  pero espero que mejoren el año que viene y ya pueda estar mas al pendiente de mis fanfics, que es algo que en realidad me encanta hacer. Por lo mientras, aquí esta este nuevo capitulo, que espero que les haya gustado :) Las cosas se van componiendo para los chicos, y al mismo tiempo complicando, ¿he? Falta ver que tal les va con Lucius y compañía. Será algo interesante de ver, je, je. Ya falta poco para que esta historia finalice, este es el penúltimo capitulo de hecho. Pero no será mi ultimo fanfic, nop ;) Ahorita estoy escribiendo uno nuevo, del cual ya pueden leer el primer capitulo en este mismo apartado de fanfiction.net. Se llama "Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado" El titulo es algo extraño, ¿verdad? Pero una vez que lo lean sabrán lo que significa. Espero que les guste, ya saben que los reviews son siempre bien recibidos, y lo mismo va para los que manden a este fic. Mil gracias de antemano por sus comentarios.

Y también aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a mi página :D Se llama _Gerich Meleth Nîn / Lanthir´s Fanfics,_ y es un lugar donde he reunido todas las historias que he escrito hasta ahora, las que están aquí en ff.net y las que estaban publicadas en otros lugares, así como otras que solo pueden leer ahí. Hay de HP, LOTR y hasta una de Pirates of the caribean, je, je. Les agradecería mucho si pudieran visitarla y mandarme un feedback con su opinión, y si les gusta, no olviden firmar el g-book. Además, ahí podrán leer las actualizaciones de todas las historias antes que en cualquier otra parte, si quieren que les avise solo inscríbanse a la lista de correos. La dirección de la página es geocities.com/lanthir_fanfics

OK, espero que tod@s estén bien, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, y nos estamos leyendo!!! :D

**Lanthir**  


	15. No hay vuelta atras

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a tod@s! Mi nombre es Lanthir, y me encanta escribir fanfics, aunque esta es la primera historia de HP que escribo. Es un fanfic slash/yaoi, o sea, relación chico-chico. No quisiera herir susceptibilidades, así que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos, baja el menú que esta en el índice y ve al rating correcto a tus necesidades. Si te gusta lo que lees, déjame un review, por favor :)

Ah! Y todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (a excepción de la prefecta Nancy y demás incidentales),  yo solo soy una imitación barata de ella, je, je. No gano nada por escribir esto, mas que sacar el exceso de imaginación de mi loca cabeza y (espero) entretenerlos a ustedes. ¡Disfruten y gracias por leer esto! :)

**Lanthir**

**Un Giro Insospechado**

_Capitulo 15: No hay vuelta atrás._

Cuando el baile concluyó, todos regresaron a sus respectivos dormitorios; la noche había acabado sin mas novedad, salvo los comentarios que siguieron toda la noche a Harry y a Draco. Pero ellos se mantuvieron firmes en su decisión y permanecieron juntos. Draco había insistido en bailar,  pero eso era algo que definitivamente no se le daba a su pareja y denegó la oferta todo el rato. Así que el rubio se dedicó a insinuarle cosas subidas de tono al oído, con lo que Harry a ratos reía como loco y a ratos enrojecía como un tomate. Al final de cuentas pasaron un buen rato viendo bailar a todos y riendo cuando Madame Maxime y Hagrid atropellaban a las desventuradas parejas que se cruzaban en su camino. 

Cuando Harry se acostó en su cama estaba rendido y se durmió rápidamente; sin embargo, unos rasguños en la ventana lo despertaron una hora después. El enorme búho de Draco le llevaba una corta misiva.

_"Harry_

_Estoy en la lechucería. Ven a verme._

_D"_

Harry se extrañó de este mensaje, pero hizo lo que Draco le indicaba. Salió del dormitorio en silencio y fue a la lechucería oculto bajo la capa. Entró sin descubrirse al amplio salón que en ese momento estaba casi vacío, pues las aves había salido a cazar. Junto a la ventana vio a un Draco visiblemente molesto, que fumaba un cigarrillo con manos temblorosas; un baúl y otros objetos personales estaban junto a él, algunos en bastante mal estado.

Harry se quitó la capa y Draco se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo disimuló de inmediato.

-¡¿Sabes lo que esos hijos de perra hicieron?!- dijo, con el fino rostro contraído de rabia- ¡Destruyeron mi habitación! ¡Se atrevieron a entrar a MI habitación y la hicieron trizas! Me dejaron esto- Le extendió a Harry un arrugado papel donde había una sola palabra: _Cuídate._

Draco empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro y encendía otro.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero no se quedaron inmunes! Les costará un año el reconstruir las mazmorras...-

Harry estaba destruido. Ya sabía que las cosas se iban a poner feas, pero no pensó que tan rápido. Haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse, empezó a recoger las pertenencias del Slytherin.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó Draco.

-No puedes pasar la noche aquí. Nos vamos a mi dormitorio-

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? Si los Slytherin no me lincharon, los Gryffindor lo harán si me metes a su preciosa torre-

Harry no se inmutó.

-Bueno, entonces iremos con Hagrid. El te recibirá hasta que mañana parta el Expreso hacia Londres-

-¡No pienso ir a meterme con el borracho y su amante! Prefiero dormir en el Bosque Prohibido...-

-¿Entonces que quieres?- preguntó Harry, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Me quedaré aquí- dijo el rubio, tirando el cigarro  y apartándose el cabello del rostro con un gesto enojado- Faltan pocas horas para que amanezca y salga el tren. Allí veré a mi padre y... y...-

Draco no continuó. Su rostro se quedó en blanco, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas. Había sido fácil decir que mandaría a Lucius al diablo, pero ahora que veía tan próximo el momento, en verdad se había aterrorizado. Se imaginó las cosas horribles que le haría, y principalmente las que le haría a Harry. El solo pensarlo lo hizo estremecer.

-¿Y que, Draco? ¿Que harás?- preguntó Harry, desistiendo de levantar las cosas y dejándolas caer -¿Decirle a Lucius que te saque del problema como siempre? ¡Ya no vas a contar con él, nunca más!-

Malfoy montó en cólera. Atrapó al otro chico por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared. Pero se detuvo; la expresión de Harry le partió el corazón.

-Solo quiero saber si aún estas dispuesto a hacer esto, Draco. Después de mañana no habrá vuelta atrás, y es en serio.-

El rubio se calmó y abrazó a su compañero. 

-Estoy seguro, Harry. ¿Como puedes pensar otra cosa?-

-Esta bien. Entonces nos quedaremos aquí los dos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, mientras aparecía una mullida cama con mantas encima.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó primero. Hedwig le picoteaba cariñosamente la oreja, como preguntándole "¿Qué haces aquí?". El chico sonrió y se desperezó, algo cansado por las pocas horas que durmió. Draco aún estaba dormido, y Harry se maravilló de la forma en que el sol producía reflejos en su rubio cabello. El Gryffindor se levantó y vio el cálido amanecer por la ventana, respirando profundamente. 

Ese día era el primero del resto de su vida. De su vida con Draco Malfoy, por increíble que pareciera.

Después de batallar para despertar al Slytherin, ambos se apresuraron a alistarse. Aún les quedaba algo de tiempo, y a pesar de la renuencia de Malfoy, su pareja lo convenció de bajar a desayunar.

-No te alteres... no demasiado- dijo Harry mientras entraban al Gran Comedor. 

Los murmullos los recibieron como era de esperarse, principalmente por parte de los Slytherins. Crabbe y Goyle veían a su ex líder con rabia y miedo. Ambos estaban bastante maltrechos, y cuando Harry vio bien, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los alumnos de esa casa estaban heridos; por lo visto, Draco habló literalmente sobre la destrucción de las mazmorras.

Harry tomó por el codo a Malfoy y lo dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione les hicieron un espacio y ambos se sentaron; algunos de los amigos de sus amigos los observaron ceñudos, pero después volvieron a sus asuntos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ron. Era claro que algo había ocurrido entre los Slytherins, a juzgar por los daños. 

-Solo les demostré que nadie se mete con Draco Malfoy- dijo arrogantemente el rubio. Ron y Hermione se vieron con idénticas cejas levantadas y dieron por terminada la discusión. 

Después interrogaron a Harry sobre lo que harían, y él les contó que se iría con Draco por algún tiempo. Hermione se vio muy preocupada por lo que Lucius haría, pero Harry se negó a que se quedaran con ellos cuando lo enfrentaran. "Esto es responsabilidad nuestra", dijo; en realidad ya temía demasiado por Draco como para preocuparse encima por sus dos amigos.

El tren saldría a las once de la mañana y eran las diez. Draco regresó a la lechucería y a su dormitorio para ver si no olvidaba nada, mientras Harry hablaba con Ron y Hermione sobre como se dieron las cosas con el Slytherin. Sus dos amigos lo escucharon en silencio, y a pesar de las dudas que los inquietaban, apoyaron a Harry. El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlos agradecido.

Después recogieron sus cosas y fueron hacia la estación; Draco ya esperaba a Harry y partieron sintiendo tristeza en sus corazones. Era difícil abandonar el lugar donde habían crecido y donde habían pasado tantas aventuras.

El viaje en el tren no tuvo contratiempos: Draco viajó en el compartimiento de Ron,  Hermione y Harry, y este último vio complacido que sus amigos y su pareja parecían llevarse relativamente bien. O al menos evitaban maldecirse frente a él. Consideró esto como una ganancia.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando por fin llegaron a Londres. Harry parecía algo hiperventilado,  pero se trató de tranquilizar. Dio un rápido beso a Draco en la seguridad del salón y respirando profundamente, bajó sus cosas y ayudó a su compañero con las suyas.

Lucius Malfoy bajó del elegante Mercedes en la estación y atravesó con altivez el anden 9 ¾, sin siquiera fijarse en si algún muggle lo veía. Un montón de magos y brujas buscaban a sus hijos entre la multitud, y los abrazaban con cariño. Malfoy pasó rápidamente la vista por los vagones y vio a Draco, que bajaba cargando un asa de su baúl. Lucius se acercó con movimientos elegantes, esquivando a la chusma que se apretujaba en torno, cuando se detuvo abruptamente. El muchacho que ayudaba a bajar el baúl a Draco no era otro que Harry Potter.

Harry estaba batallando para sujetar el asa del baúl y bajar el escalón, por que no veía donde ponía el pie. Por fin pudo bajar y puso su carga en el suelo; cuando subió la vista, el atractivo rostro de Lucius estaba justo frente a él, viéndolo desde arriba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó en voz baja y fría a su hijo, que se había apresurado a ponerse delante de Harry.

-Debemos hablar- dijo Draco, con el rostro impasible y con el mismo tono glacial del otro.

Lucius apretó los labios y miró amenazante a Harry.

-Hay mucha gente- dijo Draco calculadoramente- Demasiada, padre-

Malfoy miró furioso a su hijo, tan alto y hermoso como él mismo. Era clara la amenaza implícita en sus palabras: _escándalo_.

-Vamos- dijo Lucius, caminando con su acostumbrada arrogancia hacia la barrera del andén. Ni siquiera volteó la vista atrás. Harry estaba mas nervioso que nunca, pero se las arregló para encargarle su equipaje y el de Draco a un preocupado Ron. Después echó a correr tras los Malfoy, que ya estaban cerca de la salida.

Lucius y Draco salieron de la estación y subieron al auto. El hombre ordenó al chofer que arrancara, pero Harry llegó un segundo antes; abrió la portezuela y se metió sin preguntar. Se sentó junto a Draco en el asiento frente a Lucius, y tosió un poco debido a la carrera. Draco contuvo la risa al ver a su pareja y la forma en que se metió al auto sin mas. Lucius en cambio, veía a Harry como si fuera lo que mas detestara en el mundo. Volvió sus ojos grises hacia su hijo y dijo:

-De todas las cosas estúpidas que haz hecho, el hacerte amigo de este... muchacho ha sido lo peor. ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado, que por culpa suya estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo?!-

Harry palideció. Amigo... ¡Lucius aún no se había dado cuenta de que eran mas que amigos!

Draco pareció darse cuenta de esto también y puso su mano sobre la de Harry, con el mismo rostro impasible y clavando los ojos en los de sus padre. Lucius captó el movimiento y vio a la pareja con una expresión que pasó de la duda a la perplejidad.  El Gryffindor tragó saliva y puso su mano sobre la de Draco. Eso era todo. Con ese simple gesto descubrieron ante los azorados ojos de Malfoy padre lo que pasaba entre ellos.

El rostro de Lucius mostró entonces la mirada mas furiosa que ambos chicos hubieran observado en el arrogante hombre. Draco no mostró cambio alguno, pero Harry sintió que sus delgadas manos empezaban a temblar un poco. Estaba nervioso, temía a su padre a pesar de lo que pretendiera.

-Como... te... atreves...- murmuró Lucius, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, a punto de sacar su varita; pero Draco fue mas veloz y en un segundo apuntaba a su padre.

-No puedes hacer nada- dijo el muchacho con la voz fría y decidida –Si nos haces daño o siquiera nos sigues, Dumbledore se encargará de hundirte. Tuve una larga charla con él respecto a lo que ocurre en la mansión. 

Harry vio sorprendido  a Draco; ¿A que hora había hablado con Albus? 

Las fuertes voluntades y la furia de los Malfoy se podían sentir en el aire mientras el auto avanzaba veloz por la autopista. El chofer era un muggle bajo la  Maldición Imperius y no se había percatado de nada que no fuera el camino frente a él.

-Eres un maldito traidor, Draco- dijo Lucius, echando chispas por los ojos, pero con la voz controlada y fría como siempre –A pesar de que tu madre y yo tratamos de hacer lo mejor que pudimos, estabas podrido desde el principio... ¿cómo te atreves a hacernos esto?-

-Draco no cometió ninguna traición- interrumpió Harry, muy airado por lo que Malfoy acababa de decir –Simplemente no quiere convertirse en una basura como tú. ¡Déjanos en paz o atente a las consecuencias!-

-¡Maldigo el día en que naciste!- bramó Lucius, sacado su varita.

-¡Inmovilus!- exclamó Draco; Lucius se quedó inmóvil a medio camino de atacar a Harry. El muggle despertó del hechizo y dio un volantazo mientras gritaba, totalmente confundido. Harry se golpeó contra la puerta y Lucius resbaló del asiento, aún congelado. De repente, el auto golpeó contra la barrera de contención y salió volando, aterrizando estrepitosamente sobre el toldo.

Harry despertó y lo primero que sintió fue un terrible ardor en el ojo derecho. Alzó la mano y se dio cuenta de que las gafas estaban rotas, y pequeños fragmentos de metal y cristal se le habían enterrado en el rostro y en el ojo derecho; se incorporó un poco y vio que aún estaba dentro del auto, pero con el impacto había caído en el asiento delantero. El infortunado muggle yacía unos metros adelante, en medio del asfalto y de un charco de sangre.

Harry sentía que todo le dolía y no veía con claridad, pero un pensamiento lo hizo olvidarse de si mismo.

-¡Draco!- exclamó, tratando de darse vuelta entre el abollado auto. Se abrió paso en medio de los asientos que pendían del techo, y se encontró con Lucius, que aún seguía congelado a pesar de la sangre que manaba de su cabeza. Volvió sus ojos algo desenfocados hacia Harry, y una chispa de furia embargó sus iris plateados. El Gryffindor lo dejó donde estaba y levantó un asiento caído. Esperaba encontrar a Draco ahí, pero no estaba.

-¡Draco!- gritó Harry viendo hacia todos lados, pero era obvio que el rubio había desaparecido. La portezuela del lado izquierdo no estaba en su lugar; el chico escuchó alarmado las sirenas de las ambulancias a lo lejos.

-¡Draco!- volvió a gritar, tratando de salir del auto. Era imperativo que escaparan, los muggles no debían encontrarlos allí. Por fin logró salir y vio unos metros atrás a una chica que tenía entre sus brazos al Slytherin. Harry corrió hacia ellos, trastabillando un poco.

-¡Draco!- el  chico se dejó caer junto a él, arrebatándolo de los brazos de la muchacha. Pero para su sorpresa, el rubio estaba despierto.

-Estoy bien- dijo con la voz algo ronca mientras la sangre manaba de una de sus cejas– La portezuela se desprendió y me caí antes de que el auto se volteara... justo frente a la camioneta de esta amable señorita-

-¡Estuve a punto de arrollarlo!- dijo la chica, temblando de pies a cabeza –pero parece estar bien, a excepción de eso...-

El brazo de Draco colgaba en un ángulo extraño, pero el rubio le restó importancia, poniéndose trabajosamente de pie.

-No es nada... ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry, tu ojo...!- Draco se adelantó, alarmado.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos. Los muggles vienen-

-¿Cómo que se van?- preguntó la chica, viendo las heridas de ambos. -¡Tienen que ir con un médico! Y creo que aquel esta muerto...- dijo, señalando al chofer muggle.

Draco volteó espantado, pensando que hablaba de Lucius.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi padre?!-

-En el auto... el otro es el chofer- dijo Harry, ignorando a la chica que sacaba un pañuelo y le trataba de limpiar la sangre que le caía de la cara.

Draco vio el auto, donde la cabeza de Lucius se alcanzaba a ver un poco. Se quedó quieto, como dudando en si ir a verlo o marcharse, con la incertidumbre en su fino rostro.

-Draco... –dijo Harry suavemente, tomándolo de la mano. La policía ya estaba muy cerca, tratando de pasar entre el tráfico y los curiosos.

-Solo... solo espera un momento- musito el otro. Se dirigió con paso vacilante al auto, seguido de Harry y de la alarmada chica; esta soltó un grito cuando vio a Lucius con el cabello empapado de sangre. Sin embargo seguía conciente,  aunque inmovilizado por el hechizo. Harry vio entonces que Draco aún sostenía su varita con la mano sana.

El Slytherin se acercó y se arrodilló junto a su padre, que lo vio con ojos implorantes a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo. El joven le pasó una mano por la mejilla y murmuró unas palabras que hicieron que la cabeza de Lucius dejara de sangrar. Después buscó la varita que había caído de las manos de su padre en el momento del hechizo y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-Adiós, padre- dijo finalmente Draco, viendo a Lucius con una extraña y triste expresión en el rostro.

Se incorporó y Harry se apresuró a lanzarle un _obliviate_ a la chica, que había visto toda la escena con creciente temor. Después se encaminaron al bosque que bordeaba la autopista, y cuando ya estaban bastante alejados del barullo, Draco se volvió y murmuró "_finite incantatem_".

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!- los gritos histéricos y enojados de Lucius llegaron a sus oídos mientras desaparecían con un Traslador que Harry acababa de encantar.

Meses después, Harry y Draco se encontraban en un pueblito de Escocia. Todas sus heridas estaban curadas, pero su vida no había sido todo lo placentera que esperaban. Solo una semana después de que los chicos enfrentaron a Lucius, una partida de magos habían atacado a los Dursley en busca de Harry. La Madriguera también había sido asediada, y hasta dieron con los papás de Hermione en su consultorio dental. Afortunadamente, nadie había resultado muerto, seguro por el temor de Lucius a que Draco hablara. Aunque eso no le impedía buscarlo. Draco se enfureció cuando él y Harry descubrieron la casita que tenían en Mónaco hecha pedazos. Los chicos se marcharon, pero desde ese día habían estado huyendo cada vez mas lejos, esperando que en cualquier momento los encontraran.

Draco le confesó a Harry que  lo de la platica con Dumbledore había sido mentira. Fue lo único que se le había venido a la cabeza ante la amenaza de su padre, pero en realidad no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Después de que Lucius fue a la cárcel cuando se descubrió  que Voldemort había regresado, había logrado salir a costa de chantajes y sobornos por parte de sus allegados. Su reputación, tan preciada para el, se fue a pique. Pero cuando los pasquines del mundo mágico publicaron que Lucius había ido a parar  a un hospital muggle, sin varita y en medio de un sospechoso accidente donde un muggle terminó muerto, las cosas fueron peores. Los rumores de que Draco había huido con Harry no se hicieron esperar, y era claro que Lucius necesitaba que su hijo volviera al redil para salvar lo poco que quedaba del apellido. No era probable que hiciera daño a Draco (no al menos físicamente), pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Harry.

Y allí estaban ahora, en la taberna de aquel pueblito esperando por Hermione, que era su único lazo con el mundo mágico. La chica se las arregló para encontrarlos cuando nadie había podido dar con ellos, y se había negado a dejarlos batallar solos. Así que les pasaba las noticias que escuchaba de Lucius y sus movimientos. Harry y Draco habían estado los últimos meses de un lugar a otro; Irlanda, Moscú, Nueva Delhi y finalmente Madagascar, pero habían ido a Escocia para despistar. 

La chica entró en el bar, cubriéndose de la intensa nevada que caía afuera; los vio y se dirigió a ellos quitándose el húmedo abrigo y el gorro. Después de beberse una copa de vino de una sentada, les dijo que Lucius en persona le había escrito, pidiéndole que por favor le dijera donde estaba su hijo, pues estaba muy preocupado por él.

-Pero era claro- dijo Hermione con su tono analítico de siempre –que no te busca por el simple dolor de su corazón... no, algo se trae-

Draco la observó algo molesto, pero tenía razón; él sabía que Lucius no se andaba con sentimentalismos tontos como esos.

-Debes hablar con Albus- dijo Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –No pueden seguir huyendo. No es justo para Harry... ni para ti-

Draco no contestó. Paseó la vista por el destartalado lugar, sintiendo los dedos ateridos por el frío tarro que tenía entre ellos. Lucius... no había sido un padre ejemplar, pero era su sangre al fin y al cabo. Si hablaba seguro iría a la cárcel, y después de esto no habría vuelta atrás. Era el último paso hacia la separación de los Malfoy... aunque a estas alturas seguramente ya estaría excluido de todos los archivos familiares.

Una suave mano se posó sobre la suya. Harry lo veía con sus ojos cristalinos, como esmeraldas tras el cristal de sus gafas. El chico le había dicho que no tenía que hacer nada que no deseara, pero era obvio que la situación lo estaba desgastando.

Draco suspiró.

-Lo haré. Hablaré con Dumbledore-

Era una fría mañana de otoño; estaban en una casita de campo a las afueras de los Cotswolds en Inglaterra.

Harry se despertó debido a los rayos de un sol cálido que le caían sobre los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y se dio la vuelta, tratando de dormir un poco mas; pero la visión de una larga cabellera platinada que se desparramaba frente a él lo terminó de despertar.

El Gryffindor sonrió y pasó la mano por el hombro desnudo que se asomaba debajo de la manta.

-MMM...- Draco tomó la mano de Harry y se volvió a dormir. El otro chico volvió a sonreír y plantó un breve beso en la pálida mejilla de su pareja antes de levantarse. Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a preparar la tina.

Hacía mucho frío, así que fue muy placentero meterse en la gran bañera llena de agua caliente. Se sumergió, disfrutando de la sensación, y cuando salió vio a Draco totalmente desnudo frente a él, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos somnolientos. Se veía encantador.

-¿Me invitas?- dijo en su tono mas seductor, con sus finos labios surcándose en una sonrisa que alguna vez fue despectiva, pero que ahora era una invitación al placer.

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar aquella escultura frente a él.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Draco habló y su padre fue a prisión. Las cosas empezaron como una simple redada de objetos de magia negra en la mansión Malfoy, pero los hechos fueron saliendo a flote y pronto se descubrió que Lucius seguía llevando a cabo actividades como mortífago aún en ausencia de Voldemort, ocupando prácticamente su lugar. Por mas que se trató de ocultar todo esto, la cloaca estaba abierta.

Fue una época difícil, muy difícil para los dos, principalmente cuando les llegó la noticia de que el padre de Draco había sido condenado al Beso del Dementor, pena aplicada solo en casos extremos.  Draco se había arrepentido y por mas que trató de salvarlo, fue demasiado tarde. Las habladurías y los ataques por parte de la prensa sobre como Malfoy había vendido a su padre por la pasión que sentía hacia el Niño que Vivió, independientemente de los crímenes que se cometieron, no se hicieron esperar. Al final de cuentas, ambos terminaron crucificados por la opinión pública, y se tuvieron que retirar a las sombras de la clandestinidad. Vivian de las rentas de un par de propiedades que adquirieron en Londres, y seguían teniendo contacto con algunos de sus amigos, principalmente de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione, que se habían casado dos años atrás, los visitaban a menudo.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, eran felices; después de lo de Lucius, Draco entró en una honda depresión, pero gracias a Harry y al amor que sentía por él, logró recuperarse. La vida por fin era tranquila, y los muchachos se amaban profundamente; las dificultades no habían hecho mas que unirlos, y las perspectivas del futuro les tenían sin cuidado. Era cuestión de tiempo el que la gente terminara por olvidar el escándalo. Y después de todo, se tenían uno al otro, tenían amigos y vivían cómodamente. No podían desear nada mas por el momento. Eran libres y estaban juntos, y era todo lo que les importaba.

Harry sonrió y extendió la mano, invitando a Draco a entrar al agua. El rubio se sumergió con elegancia, empapando su larga cabellera, y se tendió sobre Harry sensualmente.

-¿Sabes... cuanto... te amo?- dijo, mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre la húmeda piel del moreno.

-Lo se. Yo también te amo-

-Ahhh... esto es delicioso- dijo Draco, dándole la espalda a Harry y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Acarició los suaves muslos de su amante, mientras Harry enjabonaba sus esculpidos pectorales.

-MMM... no debemos demorarnos. Recuerda que vamos a desayunar con Ron y Hermione-

-Pueden empezar sin nosotros, ¿No crees?- dijo Draco, moviendo tentadoramente las caderas contra la creciente excitación de Harry.

-Oh... a veces eres tan persuasivo- murmuró su pareja, bajando las manos por el húmedo cuerpo del rubio y acariciando su miembro ligeramente.

Draco se abandonó a la sensación, exponiendo su cuello como una victima al vampiro de sus sueños. El contacto de sus pieles mojadas y cálidas era tremendamente excitante, y los chicos pronto se encontraron besándose y acariciándose con pasión, derramando el agua de la tina por todo el piso.

Draco tomó el control. Le encantaba hacerlo, y ver la docilidad con que Harry se le entregaba era lo mejor. Giró a su amante, besando su espalda y tentándolo con su dureza, hasta que Harry gimió y se pegó a él, suplicándole que lo poseyera.

-Dilo- dijo Draco, tan ansioso que se sentía desfallecer, pero con el perverso orgullo Malfoy ardiendo dentro de él.

-Hazme el amor, Draco- gimió Harry, ansioso por sentir al otro dentro de él.

El Slytherin sonrió y penetró a Harry de una sola acometida; el agua y las burbujas ayudaban a que se deslizara con suavidad y pasión dentro de él. Se movieron con ansia; siempre hacían el amor como si la vida se les fuera en ello, como si fuera la primera vez que nunca recordaron en realidad.

Draco clavó las uñas en las caderas de Harry cuando llegó al orgasmo, y sintió la tibia humedad del otro chico en su mano, su grito ahogado de placer. Ambos se relajaron, volviéndose a hundir en el agua, agotados por su apasionado interludio.

Después de un amodorrado momento, Harry dijo:

-Tenemos que prepararnos, Draco... llegaremos tarde con Ron y Hermione.-

-Oh, estoy seguro que pueden esperarnos... para la cena- dijo pícaramente el rubio, atrayendo hacia si a un sonriente Harry.

**FIN**

****

¡Hola a tod@s! :D No puedo creerlo, pero por fin terminé esta historia!!! Estoy muy contenta, por que a pesar de todos los contratiempos que tuve y el largo tiempo que me llevé, por fin esta el final. Sorry si fue demasiado rosa, pero no me pude imaginar que terminaran mal después de todo lo que pasaron :P Además, no fue del todo miel sobre hojuelas... digamos que fue agridulce, por que al final de cuentas terminaron bastante arruinados los pobres :( En fin, creo que no podía ser de otra forma :P 

Respecto al Inmovilus que Draco usó en Lucius, no se si al recibir un hechizo de estos se pierde el control sobre la persona si se había lanzado un Imperius antes, pero yo lo tomé como que así sucedía, por eso el chofer muggle despertó y se estrellaron. Al final de cuentas no recordaron que pasó antes del obliviate, creo que fue mejor así, por que les pasaron cosas malas y quien sabe si las iban a poder superar. Que mas... mmm... soy muy despistada, seguro dejé algún cabo suelto, pero en este momento de plano no se cual sea, je, je  ^-^

Bueno, quiero agradecer enormemente el apoyo que tuvieron para con esta historia. Mil gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y las que me mandaron mails con sus comentarios, y a las que se tomaron el tiempo para leer todas estas locuras. Lamento mucho el no poder contestar todos los mensajes personalmente, pero tengo que decir que sigo sin internet, desde finales de octubre estoy así y créanme que es la muerte!!! :( Pero que se le va a hacer, las cosas están difíciles por acá. La nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor Inesperado va a ser también una novela pero mas corta que esta. Ahora me voy a dedicar al 100x100 a ella y ya estará listo el próximo cap prontito. Please, léanla y si les gusta, dejenme review o mándenme un mail a lanthir_l@hotmail.com También las invito a visitar mi página en ios, suerte y besos :D

**Lanthir**


End file.
